Love Is
by PublicDisaster
Summary: Kagome always thought that she was in love with Inuyasha, but she realized that it was far from true. Real love is knowing when to say goodbye to one love and hello to another. SessKag
1. A Sorta Fairytale

-1_This is the new and improved first chapter of this new and improved story. Sorry about the long update waits and everything, but stuff has happened. I am going to work on getting the new chapter out while fixing the old ones. This should prove to be a challenge, but I am still going to try. Well, the spelling and grammar issue has gotten a hell of a lot better, and I have added many details. I know, my first chapter was really bad, I will be the first to admit it. I am changing a lot of things, but it will keep the same basics and everything. I hope you like this version better, because I know that I do._

_**WARNING: Confusing chapter towards the end, but will be explained by chapter two.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos.**_

* * *

You would think that after all this time I would be use to everything about my life. Well, just because I am me and not anyone else, I'm not. Everything still seems so over-whelming. I am not sure why, but I guess this is just how my brain is set to think, and it is something that I am trying to get use to. Singing has always been my dream since I was very little, but I never thought it was something that I would actually get to do, until last year when I met some of the most amazing people. One of those people just happens to be my wonderful boyfriend, well, wonderful to a certain extent.

He has helped me a lot, when I met him I was simply a waitress at his brothers casino. He works here to, though I am still not sure what he does, he just kind of sits around all day. He introduced me to his older sister, and after that everything just started falling into place, now I sing here a few nights a week. I know, not the most amazing job, but I am getting paid to do what I love, and that is the most amazing thing ever.

"Kagome," a voice coming from outside the door said as I sat in front of my small vanity.

"Yes?" I called back, knowing who it was and what they wanted.

"You have ten more minutes before the show is set to start. Do you need anything before you go on?" Miroku, my best friend's boyfriend, asked.

He was one of the sweetest, most perverted guys that you will ever meet. He was such a good friend, always concerned with what you needed or wanted, but you did have to watch him and his hands, they tend to wander when you are not paying attention.

"No I'm fine, but thanks for asking. I will be out soon," I replied as I continued to look at myself.

I heard him leave, it sounded like he was talking to someone, probably Sango. She was the one that first got me a job here, she has worked here a few years and since I needed a job, she used that to get me in with the boss. Now here I am, a little more than a year later, sitting in my very own dressing room. I picked up some lip gloss and applied a small amount. I did not like make-up very much, I just did the basic black eye liner and lip gloss. Everything else seemed to be over-done, and it just did not suit me and the way that I am. I had two shows this week because we had a few other performers coming in from out of town, normally I would sing at least three or four times a week.

I was always nervous right before a show, though I have been on stage many times, but as soon as the music starts it all just fades away and I just go with my instincts. I hear that it is good to be nervous, I guess it shows character of some sort. I stood up after brushing my hair and began fusing over my dress. Sometimes I was too critical over how I looked, but this was only before I performed, otherwise a pair of jeans and a T-shirt would do me just fine.

"Here we go," I said to myself after I checked the clock.

My ten minutes were up and it was time for me to make my appearance on stage. Sometimes I like to stand up there and imagine myself in a big arena, with thousands upon thousands of people cheering for me. I know, a big dream, but sometimes dreaming is a good thing, it helps to have a dream to try and obtain. I took in a deep breath before I walked on the stage. It was not very big, but still not small. The casino itself was huge, one of the biggest in the world, so you could only imagine how big the lobby was, and that was where the main stage was.

"Just do your best and everything should be fine," I told myself while smiling to the crowd.

I stepped up to the microphone and took another deep breath before I signaled for the music to start.

_on my way up north  
up on the Ventura  
I pulled back the hood  
and I was talking to you  
and I knew then it would be  
a life long thing  
but I didn't know that we  
we could break a silver lining  
_

This was one of my favorite songs, something about it just pulled me in when I sung it. I never knew what it was, it was just one of those things that happen, one of those simple things that you cannot explain. I connected with it on some deeper level than just thinking that it is pretty, and I loved that feeling.

_  
and I'm so sad  
like a good book  
i can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

I could not see Inuyasha in the crowd tonight. This had been happening more and more lately, and it is starting to really bother me. I have not seen him as much in general, and in a way I am becoming worried about us. I never had a reason to not trust him before, but now I am starting to wonder.

"I need to talk to him," was all I could think, it was all that I knew to do, I was not good with these kinds of things.

things you said that day  
up on the 101  
the girl had come undone  
I tried to downplay it  
with a bet about us  
you said that-  
you'd take it  
as long as I could  
I could not erase it

The crowd was not as big tonight, but people were stopping to watch before going back to their rooms. The casino was also a hotel, and it had quite a nice restaurant in it. There was always a crowd, and though they would only stop for a few minutes, it still made me smile. So many people watching me, and they all would seem to enjoy it. It really was a dream come true.

and I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you

and I ride along side  
and I rode along side  
you then  
and I rode along side  
till you lost me there  
in the open road  
and I rode along side  
till the honey spread  
itself so thin  
for me to break your bread  
for me to take your word  
I had to steal it

I can finally spot Inuyasha, but he does seem to be listening, but talking to one of the waitresses. I cannot see which one, some of the lights are blocking my view. He was probably telling her to get back to work or something, since his brother does own this place and he does work here, even if you can't tell that right away.

and I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you

i could pick back up  
whenever I feel

down new Mexico way  
something about  
the open road  
I knew that he was  
looking for some Indian blood and  
find a little in you find a little  
in me we may be  
on this road but  
we're just  
impostors

The song is coming to an end, and I can see that my mission to entertain everyone was a success, though it still is not done. I have two or three more songs to do, and then I get to go back to my other job for a few more hours. It is hard working two jobs sometimes with how the hours work, but to be able to do this it is really worth it to me.

_  
in this country you know  
so we go along and we said  
we'd fake it  
feel better with  
Oliver Stone  
till I almost smacked him -_

_  
seemed right that night and  
I don't know what  
takes hold  
out there in the  
desert cold  
these guys think they must  
try and just get over on us _

and I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this  
day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you

and I was ridin' by  
ridin' along side  
for a while till you lost me  
and I was ridin' by  
ridin' along till you lost me  
till you lost me in  
the rear view  
you lost me I said

way up north I took my day  
all in all was a pretty nice  
day and I put the hood  
right back where  
you could taste heaven  
perfectly  
feel out the summer breeze  
didn't know when we'd be back  
and I, I don't  
didn't think  
we'd end up like  
like this

The song ended, and the next one started right after that, a few more love songs, just like every other night. Not that I had anything against love songs, I really did love them, but I would like to try new things. The person in charge of hiring the entertainment told me that it would be best if I only sung love songs. She said that people do not like hearing depressing songs all of the time. I agreed, though it was against what I felt was right, but I did not want to screw this up because I do not know if this will be my only chance at singing on a real stage.

* * *

I was glad when I was finally done with the show tonight. Sometimes the lights can get really hot, and tonight was like that for me. The heat caused me to become tired quicker, though not a very big deal, I did want some rest before I went back to work for the night.

"Peace and quiet will be nice for a little while," I said to myself as I walked in my dressing room.

Everything was how I left it, like always, save for a vase or two of flowers. This happened every once in while, and I always felt flattered by it. Inuyasha use to do this for me, put a vase of roses in my dressing room while I was still on stage, and I loved it. Now, however, I always check for a card with his name, but it is never there. While I think that I still love him, sometimes I wonder what he feels about me, and I would really like to know. I can never get close enough to him these days to actually talk to him about it, he always seems to nee to be somewhere.

"He needs to make time for this talk, otherwise I do not know what I will do,"

I sat on the small couch by a end table containing one set of the flowers. I picked the card out from them and opened it, again hoping that it was Inuyasha, but of course I knew that it wasn't.

"Oh my god," was all that I could say I read the card over and over again.

I was hoping that it was just some sort of stupid joke, but for some reason I did not think so. I did not know anyone who would want to do this, or anyone who would really think that it was funny. I took the card and jumped off of the couch, walking outside to find Sango or Miroku, I had to show one of them. I figured that Sango would be at the restaurant, since she was one of the cooks and all. That was my first stop, and she just happened to be there.

"Sango," I said, trying not to look too upset, I did not want to make her worry too much.

"Hey Kagome, is it time for you to come back to work already? Well, grab some plates and start taking them out," she said as she stirred a big pot of something.

"No, not yet. I have something that I thought I should show you," I said before handing her the note.

She took it from me and began to read it, and I was sure that she was done when I saw her eyes slightly bulge out from her head.

"Who sent this? Where did it come from?" she asked, obviously as shocked as I was when I first read it.

"I don't know, it was one some flowers that I found in my dressing room," was all I could tell her, because that was all that I knew.

"Well, you are not going home tonight, that's for sure. We will see if you can get a room here, I'll talk to Kira about it," she said before telling one of the other cooks that she had to take care of something and to take over for her.

I walked outside of the restaurant and waited for Sango to come back, but the whole time it felt like someone was watching me, and I could not help but shiver. I do not know if I was being paranoid, but something was not right. I could finally see Sango and Kira coming towards me after a few minutes, they seemed to be in a fairly serious conversation about the card. I knew Kira would insist that I stay here, and probably in one of the best rooms, she always looks out for me and my wellbeing.

"Kagome, Sango told me what happened. Don't worry, I will take care of everything. You will stay here tonight, and tomorrow I will have something better worked out for you," Kira said as she ran to my side.

She was Inuyasha's older sister, Sesshoumaru's twin, though they did not look too much alike. She acted like everyone's big sister, and no one could ask for anyone better. She liked taking care of everybody when they had a problem, and that is just one things that makes her special.

"Thank you, Kira, I really appreciate it," was all I could say, I was just so tired.

"Here is your room key, go get some rest and I will get someone to take over your shift," she said while holding out a key-card.

Normally I would refuse to have anyone work for me, but tonight I was just so physically and mentally exhausted that I took her up on the offer. I bid Kira and Sango a goodnight before getting on the elevator and making my way to my room. I already knew that it was going to be a long night, but I also knew that I would get through it.

* * *

_Sorry about the singing scene being so short, but I needed to move it along after the one song, since that one by itself was really long. You may have noticed that I changed the song from "Eyes On Me" that I used in the original first chapter to "A Sorta Fairytale". The reason for this was, well, because I wanted to. Sorry if it threw some people off, but I like song a little better for the first chapter._


	2. Curious

_The new second chapter. I am trying to get the edited chapters done as fast as I can, but sometimes it is hard for me to think of what to write, even though I have the chapters outlined, I just want to make them so much better than they were. Anyway, enjoy._

**WARNING: No warning, I actually worked on this, though the end is a bit abrupt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Curious" by Holly Brooks.**

* * *

Sleep was something I knew would not come easily for me, but I tried anyway. I looked at the clock next to the bed a few times during the night, but this last time I knew it was around four. The casino was still going to be rather busy, as well as the bar. I did not want to be alone anymore, all I could do was think about everything that has been happening lately, and it just made me more depressed and worried about my life. There were so many things that I was grateful for, so many people that have helped me get this far, but there was still so much that I wanted to do and see.

It was not just the thing with the note that I received, that was actually the least of my worries right now, even though it sounds stupid. No, right now I am worried about me and Inuyasha and if we are even going to be together much longer. I know the secret that he has been trying to keep from me, it was so obvious, but I did nothing about it. I ignored it so that I could pretend to be happy, I tried to trick myself into really believing it, but now I can't lie to myself anymore. I cannot pretend that he does not love her anymore, I cannot pretend that we will live happily ever after. This is not some fairytale, this is real life.

"This is my life, and I have to take control over it,"

I knew that Kikyou would be working tonight, I always knew when she was working, because those would be the nights that Inuyasha was always gone. He would tell me that he was working, and I would never ask anyone about it because I wanted to believe that he was telling me the truth. He wasn't, and I knew it, but now I am admitting it to myself. He is a liar and he does not love me like I thought that he did.

"No, he loves her much more than he ever loved me, and I should have realized this sooner,"

I had decided to walk down to the restaurant, maybe get something to drink while I was down there. Really, I just wanted something to do besides laying in bed looking at the walls. After the elevator ride it only took me a few seconds to make it to my destination. No one was really inside, just one couple at a small table in the back. They looked cute together as the man whispered something to the woman, making her giggle and blush. That is one of the things that I really missed. Inuyasha use to do stuff like that when we first started dating, but then it just suddenly ended.

"And now I know why," I said it a bit too bitterly for my taste, but it is how it is.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw that Kaede was working instead of Sango. Usually Sango worked the late night to early morning shift, but I guess she decided that she needed a break and asked Kaede to switch with her.

"Ah, Kagome. What brings you down here at this time of night?" the elderly woman asked as she stirred a stew that she has been cooking.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I would come down and see if there was anything that I could do,"

I sat down on a chair in the corner of the room as I watched the woman in front of me continue to add spices to the giant pot.

"Well, I did send Kikyou off a while ago to find me some more rice, but she never came back. Can you go get me the extra rice out of the back room of the bar?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes," I said before getting up and walking back out of the door.

Kaede was such a nice woman, one of those that you wished was your grandmother because she always acted like she was anyway. She would give advice and make you feel better about life. She always found a way to cheer you up when you felt like the world was ending. I felt like my world was ending, or really, coming close to it. I know I pity myself too much, I have been blessed with so many things, but when it comes to love I cannot help but pity myself.

"I need to get out of this mindset, that my life is doomed no matter what I do," I thought to myself as I continued towards the bar.

No one was there, so I helped myself and went into the back room in search of the rice. It was dark and I could not find a light, so I started looking in the dark, hoping that nothing would fall on me and trap me on the floor for the next few hours. There it goes, doomed before I even get started, so typical of me. I felt around the shelves to see if I could find it that way, but I was not having much luck with it, I needed to find a light before I could find anything else. I felt my way around a corner, looking for the light switch as I went, but still not finding one. After taking a few more steps I could hear some talking, though it was further away, I knew that it was still in the room.

"Who would be hanging around in the dark? Besides me," I thought to myself as I continued on my way, now moving towards the talking.

I was curious as to who else could be in here, so I ventured on in the dark room. When I got near the back of the room, I could see a small light, like one from that of a candle. It gave me the impression that whoever else was here could not find the light either, so they lit a candle, which now that I think about it is a really good idea. As I got closer to the light I could hear the voice more clearly, but instead it turned out to be two people talking. I stopped when I heard the second voice, it was one that I knew only too well.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" I asked myself, but I knew why, and I knew who he was with.

Their was no need for me to move on any further, I knew why he was here, why he was here with her.

"Inuyasha, when are you going to get rid of that girl. You know you love and want to be with me, not her," it was Kikyou that was speaking, and how I wanted her to suffer like I have been.

That woman was so smug, always acting like she was so much better than me. When I first started working here she made me feel like I could never do anything right, and when I started getting better at my job, she said that it was just luck and that it would wear off. If I had to say that I hated someone, it would be her, and I never say that I hate people. But then again, I guess in Inuyasha's eyes she is better than me. He prefers to be with her more than me, so why not let him have what he wants. He wants an easy way out of all this, getting what he wants of course, so why not help him out?

"I am working on it, I do not want to hurt her too badly, she is fragile right now,"

What a laugh. I can take much worse than this, and if he knew me at all then he would not have said that I was fragile.

"You better do it today, or you will never kiss these lips again," Kikyou said, making me want to be sick, thinking that she could make Inuyasha do whatever she wants if she were to deny him something so basic.

But of course him being Inuyasha, it worked, and I could tell by his eyes even before he answered her.

"It will be done by tonight, you can count on that," he said, almost sounding remorseful, but not quite.

I did not want to stick around any longer to watch them cuddle each other in the dark, so I left. On my way out I found the rice, it had been right next to me through the whole Inuyasha and Kikyou scene, so I grabbed a bag of it before I left. I took the rice to Kaede, making the excuse that I was tired so that she would not ask me any questions, I just wanted to be alone to think. I did not want to go back to my room, so I settled with wandering around the casino. It was starting to calm down a bit as the guest got tired and headed up to bed, and I was thankful for that.

"Sometimes the quiet is the best medicine for thinking over your life,"

I have found this to be true over the years as I always find myself thinking over how my life has been progressing. It was always easier to think of what to fix when I did not have people around trying to get inside my head with their babbling. Sounds a bit rude, but you do what you need to just to make it through the day without pulling your own hair out. I did not want to go back to my room, too many people could find me there, and I just wanted to be gone for a while without anyone finding me. I tried to think of an empty room that people rarely went in to, but I could not think of one.

The hotel was always so busy, nearly every room held something for the guests, and that would be less than quiet. I knew of one place, though the last time I went in there, I nearly died from lack of air due to all of the dust gathered from the construction. From what I heard from Kira a few month ago, Sesshoumaru wanted to build a new ballroom for special banquets and such, but because of everything he wanted it was going to take a while for it to be finished. From what I had seen it was far from being done, but then again it would be the only place that I could go that would be quiet.

"I guess it will have to do for now,"

I made my way down the dimly lit hallway to the room that I had only been to once, and did not really want to visit again, but at this point I really was desperate. I had so much stuff to think over, I suppose I should really be thrilled to have somewhere to go right now. I took me a few minutes to get to the somewhat familiar door, the casino is a rather large place and sometimes it is easy to get lost. I opened the door, happy that no one had decided to lock it, and made my way inside. It was dark and I search all of the walls trying to find a light switch, and a minute later I was rewarded for my efforts with light. The switch had been near the door, but unfortunately I had decided to check the other side first. I looked around at my surroundings, noticing the lack of dust that I had been met with the last time. The whole place had been fixed up a lot since then, though it was still pretty far from done, it was turning out to be beautiful none the less.

As I continued to look around I could not help but notice that there was a piano that I had never seen before in the middle of the room. It seemed like I was being drawn to it because a second after spotting it I was walking to it, intent on at least touching it. As soon as my fingertips touched it I was overcome with the urge to sit down on the bench, and so I did. I sat down, placing my fingers on the keys, I started playing a song that I knew well, one that always helped me put everything into perspective.

_Someone tell me what to do  
I feel like I must be a fool  
For ending up right back at the start  
The things that we don't comprehend  
Are laughing at my mind again  
I think that I think too hard  
And I don't give enough credit to my heart _

I'm so  
Damn curious to know  
And there are too  
Many unanswered questions  
That we hold onto

Singing had always been the one thing in my life that made some sort of sense and that comforted me when I was lost. It always helped me find my way in life, and now I need it to help me find myself in this mess that I made. Well, not that I made exactly, but the mess that I knew would happen and did nothing to stop. I can only blame myself for my pain, I know, but Inuyasha does deserve to be held accountable for something at least.

I've put my theories to the test  
You know I've tried to do my best  
But maybe we weren't meant to strike gold  
Sometimes things that you ignore  
Are all the things I'm looking for  
Will I learn to let go  
Give into love and listen to my soul

I'm so  
Damn curious to know  
And there are too  
Many unanswered questions  
That we hold onto

I knew from the day that I met him that he liked Kikyou, though it took me some time to figure out just how much he liked her, but I still knew that there was something there, but I decided to be selfish and ignore it. I wanted a moment of pure blissful happiness, and I got it, for all of two seconds. Now that reality has set in I can see just how much of a child that I was being. I had a silly little crush, and even though he liked someone more, I went for it and got my day in the sun. But that was all that it was, a day where I could be happy, not a lifetime like I have always dreamed.

Portraits of your loved ones  
Are more than what you see  
All the elements they capture  
Are more to you than me  
A different dimension we've yet to define  
There's a forest to cut through with thorns and vines  
There is no reason to try

Cause, I'm so  
Damn curious to know  
And there are too  
Many unanswered questions...

I'm so  
Damn curious to know  
And there are too  
Many unanswered questions  
That we hold onto...  
Like you

The song ended and at that point I knew what I needed to do.

"That was really good," I heard someone say from behind me.

"Thanks Inuyasha, its one of my favorites," I said to my soon-to-be ex boyfriend as I stood up from the piano.

I guess he had heard the playing from outside the room, or maybe he was looking for me when he heard that I was staying the night here and he did not find me in my room. Either way, now was the time to do what I had to, before I backed out and let him treat me like dirt.

"Listen Kagome, there is something that I need to say," he said as she tried his hardest to look me in the eye, but he failed miserably.

"I also need to tell you something, Inuyasha," I said when he did not continue, I did not want to give him the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Well, you go first then," I knew he would say that, in fact I was counting on it.

"I have been thinking, and I think that we should break up. Things just haven't been going so great with us lately, so I hope you understand,"

I could not believe that I got it out with a straight face. It was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do, and I actually made it through it without breaking into tears. Inuyasha did not say anything, he just stood there staring at me, and it kind of made me want to laugh, but I fought the urge down.

"Well, I think that I should get back to bed. Good night, Inuyasha," I said before I left him staring at the place that I had been standing.

I felt different as I walked down the hall back to my room. I felt kind of free, for the first time in so many years I felt like I was in control, and I liked it.


	3. Sinking Ship

_Here is the new third chapter. I know, I need to get these out faster, but I am having surgery on Friday and have been getting ready for that. I will try and have another chapter up within two weeks, but I cannot promise anything. With these edited chapters I am trying to fix plot holes, spelling and grammar mistakes, and I want to make longer more detailed chapters. I am adding some of the older chapters together, well, basically, and adding more to them. _

_Anyway, I am going to promote my new forum now. If you go to my profile you will find a link to my new fan fiction forum. Now I am still working on it, but I need members. It is about any type on anime fan fiction, and you can post your stories there. I know I will be there quite often as I get my new website ready. I will probably add previews of my upcoming chapters/stories there, and people can talk to me on there. So please join, I really need members._

**WARNING: Uh, emotional? Just a bit, but nothing else.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, the song "Vasoline" by Stone Temple Pilots or the song "Sinking Ship" by Devics**

**

* * *

**

_one time a thing occurred to me_

_what's real, and what's for sale?_

_blew a kiss and tried to take it home_

I had gone back to my room after I broke things off with Inuyasha. I wanted to get away, thinking that I would start crying at any moment, but to my surprise I didn't. I was not taking the breakup as hard as I thought that I would, and it almost felt wrong. I had thought that I loved him for so long, and now I am not sure if I even really liked him all that much. It is an odd feeling to all of a sudden come to that realization, knowing that you spent so long with someone and that you can never have that time back. Not that it was all bad, at first it was amazing, but, it wasn't real. I wanted it so bad that I fooled myself, making myself think that it was it was everything that I had dreamed of, that he was what I wanted, but that was wrong.

My whole life up until this point had been one big game, and I always ended up losing. I thought that finally ended when I met Inuyasha, I thought that I had won for once in my life, but of course that was not it. But now that I think about it, I feel great. I feel free to live my life however I want to, not worrying about someone else and what they want, it is only what I want now.

"But what do I want?"

I want a lot of things, some things that I know I can never have, but I want them nonetheless. I want to be a singer, I always have ever since I was little and I would perform in the living room for my mother and all of her friends. Of course when my mother died I stopped, for a few years at least. Once my step-father kicked me out and took my brother, I had to get a job and that is when I met Inuyasha and his older sister. At first I was not all that interested in Inuyasha, I just wanted to do a good job so that I could make money and support myself. He was so persistent with his attempts to ask me out, so one day I finally said yes and we were together for two years. It seems like such a long time ago when I came here, but I know that it wasn't. I have made some amazing friends that I would not trade for anything and that I know think the same about me. It is hard to think about anything changing here, and I know with me and Inuyasha broken up something is bound to go wrong.

* * *

Kira's POV

* * *

_it isn't you, isn't me_

_search for things that you can't see_

_going blind, out of reach_

_somewhere in the Vaseline_

I walked down one of the may halls in the hotel, making my way to the elevator. I had plans to bug Sesshoumaru until he gave in and let Kagome stay with us. I did not like the idea of her staying at the hotel, even though we have amazing security when they get off their asses and actually do what they are paid to do. It is an amazing hotel, but she needs a real place with friends around, somewhere she can feel at least a little bit at home in. We have the room, actually, we have more than enough room for nearly half of the staff to have a slumber party, as funny as that sounds. He has never really met Kagome, just hired her off of my recommendations, and because I would not give him back his newspaper until he agreed.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked my little brother when I saw him waiting in front of the same elevator I was looking for.

"I need to talk to Sesshoumaru," he said softly, something obviously bothering him, and me without a camera.

"Well wait in line, because I need to talk to him first," I said in that tone I use when I want him to obey me and just shut up, but of course he was never the brightest bulb in the batch and never gets it.

"No way, I was here first," he sneered at me as the door opened.

Before he knew what was happening I pushed him to the ground and got on, closing the doors before he could get up, but, of course, no before I stuck my tongue out at him. I knew that he would be mad, and to be honest, I could not care less. He was always babied when we were all growing up. He was younger and weaker than me and Sesshoumaru, so of course he got special attention. Even now he is favored, but of course we try our hardest not to see our father or step-mother.

"But those rare occasions are oodles of fun,"

The elevator stopped at the top floor a few seconds later, dropping me off a few feet away from my brothers annoying assistant. She was new, and like so many of the others, thought that she had a chance with my brother if she wore skimpy skirts and cleavage revealing shirts. She was of course wrong when she thought this, Sesshoumaru never even looked at his secretaries, they should consider themselves lucky if he even knew their names. I did not even bother with talking to the girl, I always just walk in, so there was no point. She got up to say something to me when I reached the door to his office, but I just glared at her before I pushed the door open, she sat back down.

"Dearest brother, I really must speak with you," I said as I shut the doors and walked to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Then speak," was all he said as he continued to read whatever it was that he had been reading when I came in.

"Well, I know that I told about what happened to Kagome last night with that letter," I said, pausing a second so that I could take a breath.

"I was thinking about it and decided that she cannot go back home, and the hotel is not such an ideal place for her to stay either. So I was thinking that since we have the room that she could come and stay with us,"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything, he just looked at me. Sometimes it was so hard for me to read his face, and I know that he enjoys watching me squirm, so all I could do was sit and wait for him to say something.

"Very well, since she is an asset to the casino, and a friend of yours of course, she can stay with us,"

I was fairly shocked when he gave in right away, usually he put up a fight with me, mostly for entertainment purposes of course. I could feel myself smiling, something I do often compared to Sesshoumaru, and it finally hit me. I got my way, and I couldn't be happier.

"Now you can go and tell her so that she can have some of her things brought over. I will call the house and have someone set the guest room up for her," Sesshoumaru said, now back to his papers, making me want to burn them.

"I would, but, Inuyasha is downstairs waiting to talk to you," I said, waiting to see if he would answer, or even look up, but he didn't.

"Of course I could go watch Kagome sing and let Inuyasha come up here and bother you with whatever problem he is having today,"

And that is what got him.

"If you do that then I will kill you,"

Okay, not the response that I was going for, but good enough.

"Then come downstairs with me, he will not want to talk about whatever it is with everyone around," I said as I gave my best innocent look, which is anything but.

"Fine, just give me a minute to finish reading these,"

I love getting my way.

"I'll meet you at the elevator,"

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

_two times and it has rendered me_

_punch drunk and without bail_

_think I'd be safer all alone_

_flies in the Vaseline we are_

_sometimes it blows my mind_

_keep getting stuck here all the time_

It was my day of from the restaurant. Usually when I had a show they let me off that day, they did not want me to be tired on stage, something I am glad for. I do not know what would happen if I went on stage after an eight to twelve hour shift. The room that I am staying in is nice, not too bug, but not too small either. Kira had probably picked it out, and for that I love her even more. She always makes sure that I am well taken care of, and now I get to tell her that I dumped her little brother. I do not think that she will be mad, not at all, she will more than likely be happy. Kira and Inuyasha have never gotten along very well, and she once told me that she only tolerates him for me.

"I guess that's over,"

I can almost see her face now, how happy she will be when I tell her that she can start picking on Inuyasha again. I know she has missed that, not that she hugs him every time she sees him now, but I know she holds a lot of stuff back and I know how hard that is for her when Inuyasha is being a jerk.

"Which is almost all of the time when he is around Kira," I said to myself before going back to my hair.

I was getting ready for the show tonight, albeit a bit earlier than normal, but I had nothing else to do today but sit around. Normally I would be at home relaxing, something that was always hard for me to do here. It is just an uneasy feeling to know that you could see your boss nearly any time of the day, and you do not want him to see you not working, even if it is your day off. Sesshoumaru was at work everyday, I do not think that there has been a day when he was not here for any reason. I kind of feel sorry for him when I think about it, being all alone in that office everyday. Sometimes he will have food sent up, I am usually the one volunteered to bring it too him, but usually Kira took care of making sure that he ate.

Sometimes when I hear Kira talk about him it seems like he would not survive without her. It will be such a sad day for him when Kira gets married and moves out, he will be all alone and he will have to watch her be happy somewhere else. But, I guess that is just life, you have to take everything as it comes and learn to cope with it all.

"I just hope it all gets better soon,"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

_it isn't you, isn't me_

_search for things that you can't see_

_going blind, out of reach_

_somewhere in the Vaseline_

I was not very happy about leaving my office to go down and seat with the customers. That was always Kira's job, to get chummy with all of the customers while I took care of all of the business stuff. I did not feel like dealing with Inuyasha today, though any other day I would feel the same, I was just not in a very good mood. I did not want to deal with listening to whatever he had to babble of about now. It was probably something that he wanted me to fix, it usually was. When he has a problem he usually runs to me or our father to fix it, such a pathetic waste.

I signed the papers that I had been reading and set them aside on my desk. I knew that Kira was waiting for me and if I was not out soon then she would come in with a death glare. Not that I am scared of her, but I do not like the headaches that her rants leave me with. I stood up and made my way outside, ignoring my new secretary as I walked past her. I do not remember her name right now, but she can annoy you with just a look.

"Ready?" Kira asked when I reached her.

I wanted to say something sarcastic, but I decided to hold it in and just pushed the down button instead. I did not say anything as we got on the elevator, quiet was something that I cherished when Kira was around.

"You know you are going to have fun tonight,"

And then she ruins it.

* * *

Kira's POV

* * *

_you'll see the look and you'll see the lies_

_you'll eat the lies, and you will._

_flies in the Vaseline we are_

_sometimes it blows my mind_

_keep getting stuck here all the time_

I love teasing my brothers, it is just so much fun when you are having a bad day. Though I love Sesshoumaru to death and would do anything for him, he needs a life. He barely gets out anymore, not like he did before, but it has just gotten worse. It is either work or home, sometimes the occasional family gathering, but then nothing else. I had to get him down here, it was for his own good, and for my sanity. If I had spent another day worrying about him becoming a hermit then I would have went insane.

I got him into the lobby and to a table before he started complaining. With him it never sounds like he is complaining, it sounds like he is making off-hand remarks, but I know the truth. After so many years with him, I know when he is not having fun, and I also know how to make him sit down and shut up, which he is currently doing. Kagome will be on stage in a few minutes, and then once she is done we are all going home. I have not had a chance to tell her about her new housing situation, but I am sure she will be more than happy about it. I ignored Miroku as he introduced Kagome, but when she stepped on stage I had to smile. She looked so content, and that made me happy to see her that way.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

_it isn't you, isn't me_

_search for things that you can't see_

_going blind, out of reach_

_somewhere in the Vaseline_

When I stepped on to the stage and the lights dimmed, I could see Kira sitting in he small crowd. She often came to watch me, but the thing that really surprised me was the fact that Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her. I do not think that he has even heard me sing, not even before he hired me. It had been Kira that told him how good she thought I was, and from that he told her to hire me a few nights a week to sing. I did not say anything as the music began to play, I just closed my eyes and waited.

This was a new song for me, something that really made me feel something. I never liked the traditional music, I always liked to try new things, and I just happened to have fallen in love with it.

"_**This is it tow the line**_

_**we barely made it back this time**_

_**on the deck half open eyes**_

_**looking up to see the sunlight**_

_**swing and sway**_

_**and we sail away**_

_**oh my ship is a big black stain**_

_**in this sea of fish and fame"**_

"_**Tears and holes in the sails**_

_**she's gold but getting frail**_

_**we'll just keep taping up the floor**_

_**ignore the water and hope for the shore**_

_**water's a seeping in and the ship is filling**_

_**all the ores have gone off course**_

_**but loyally we stay aboard"**_

"_**Is this the end the top for me no**_

_**chin up stiff lip just wait and they'll give**_

_**oh my my, my, I'm a stone**_

_**I can't unleash my bells**_

_**can't unleash my bells"**_

"_**My ship can't find it's way home"**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

The fact that Kira tricked me into coming down here was grating at my nerves. I would have been much happier staying upstairs, though, I must admit that I had been wanting to see this Kagome girl sing. Everyone raved about how talented she was, so I wanted to see for myself. Crowds are not something that I willingly walk into, but tonight I let Kira drag me right into the middle of a fairly large one. When the girl actually come on stage everyone became silent. I had seen this girl before, a few times when Kira made me late for work and she stopped to talk to her on the way in. I had only met her once, a short introduction and an even shorter greeting.

Looking over I could see my younger brother, but he was not here watching the show. No, he had his eyes locked on one of the waitresses. On closer inspection she looked like the girl on stage, though a bit different, they were very similar. I knew that Inuyasha had been dating Kagome, but I never heard of them breaking up. I suppose I could take an actual interest in his personal life and keep track of these things, but I see no point in it, it does not serve me a real purpose. I looked back to the stage when the music started and Kagome began to sing. After a moment I realized why so many people praised this girl, she was actually very good. I am not one to listen to music very much, but I am actually enjoying this, though I would not let anyone know that.

It might be interesting to have this girl stay with us.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I was glad when the show ended, I was so nervous with Sesshoumaru in the audience. I could not help but think that if he did not like me or think that I was good enough then I would be fired. I know it is silly, but that is my worst nightmare. I need this job for so many reasons, I just could not bare to lose it. Instead of going back to the dressing room I went to my room upstairs. Going back in there just does not feel right, it leaves me with an uneasy feeling. I knew Kira was going to be waiting for me, so I changed as fast as I could before heading back downstairs. I could see Kira and Sesshoumaru still sitting there waiting for me.

I smiled and waved when Kira looked up and spotted me./ She stood up, Sesshoumaru doing he same. Kira hugged me as soon as I got close enough, and it was a much needed hug. I just wanted to break down in her arms and tell her everything that happened, but I held it together and kept smiling.

"You were wonderful tonight," Kira said as we broke the hug.

"Yes, I can see why Kira fought so hard to hire you,"

I was surprised when Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice is so strong, like it demands that you obey everything that he says.

"Thank you very much," was all that I could muster without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well, I have great news. You no longer have a room here," Kira said, breaking the silence.

"I have no room? Does that mean I have to go home? I could pay, that wouldn't be a problem or anything,"

I was so scared that they had taken my room away and I would have to either find a new one somewhere else or go home, and I really did not want to go home. I do not even know if I could feel like that place is my home anymore, it just feels violated now.

"Of course not, you are coming home with us until we can figure all of this out,"

After she said that I was finally able to breathe again, until I realized that I would be living in the same house as Sesshoumaru. I knew Kira would pout until she got her way, and I did not want to be rude and upset her, so instead I smiled.

"Let me get my stuff then,"

* * *

Kira's POV

* * *

I helped Kagome out with her bags when she came back down a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru went to bring the car around, so I carried all of the bags myself. I did not want anymore stress put on Kagome, she seemed to be so sad these past few days, though she seems to have gotten over it a bit, I can still sense that something is wrong with her. Kagome had a smile on her face as we walked out to the car. I put her bags in the trunk before getting in next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome was in the back, and all of a sudden her smile was gone.

I suppose she thought that I could not see her, and that is what really breaks my heart, that she thinks she has to hide how she is feeling. I needed to do something to cheer her up, and when I thought about it, I had something that might cheer up two people close to me, even if it is just for a night.

"You know Sesshoumaru, I got a call from father today," I said, trying not to give away anything, and it seemed to be working.

"And what did he have to say?"

And here is the plan.

"He called to inform me that there is a party coming up, and he demands that we both attend, complete with dates,"

I could see the look in his eyes, and it was not a pretty one. He hated these things, more so when he had to find someone to go with. He did not have trouble finding a girl willing to go, he just had trouble finding one that was not a complete idiot.

"You know, instead of going through all of the trouble of finding a date that you actually stand, why don't you just invite Kagome?"

I watched his face, at first there was a look that said something akin to 'hell no', but, after a minute it changed. I knew that it was working, and I could not have been happier.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called out.

"Yes?" came Kagome's reply, finally coming out of her daze.

"Would you like to accompany me to a party? My father is forcing me to go, and since a date is required, I thought that you might be willing to save me from the money-hungry women that will be there,"

"I suppose I could, if it will help you out," came Kagome's meek reply.

Hook, line, and sinker.


	4. Silent Lunch

Hellow and welcome to the 5th chapter of Love Is A Gamble, I hope you enjoy your stay and please feel free to fill in our comment cards aka reviews, thank you and good night.  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Like a dork of a 15 year old like me would own Inuyasha, but I do own Kira so there! :P  
  
~~~  
  
vlauback: I am glad you think it's interesting, I like interesting, such a funny word. I don't have a mailing list yet, but I will email you when I update til I get one up. Thanks for the ncie review!  
~~  
  
Inu-Tsuki44: yes Kira is evil…I am so proud. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
~~  
  
lil washu-chan: Yeah, yell at him good! Hehehe. Thanks for another review, it means a lot and makes me writ more!  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: I'll never tell, I'll never tell, okay so I will tell, just not now….hehehe. Yeah I was listening to it when I was trying to type up that chappy, that song was what gave me the idea. No, no song about pretty car. Yes a Sessy POV, I thought it was about time. Yeah like I said I don't wanna rush it, but I do not want to take to long. I will write another chappy really soon, and no prob on the email, I'm working on a mailing list for it right now, I'll have a link up soon. It's okays, snow sucks sometimes, but I like the snow anyways. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
~~  
  
TeNsHi nO Hi: I'm glad you love it, thanks for your review!  
  
~~  
  
Lyn/Lin: Yeah it makes up for it…lol. I love his car too…cause I see it in my head. Here's an update for you! Thanks for the reviews!  
~~  
  
Snowfire: Hey thanks, I am really glad you liked my chappy! I love writing those scenes soooo much, I see it like that in my head so I have to write it down like that. I will have more chappies like that, believe me. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
~~  
  
Sith: Here's that update you wanted, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: I'm glad you didn't think it sucked, people said it was good so I posted it. It's fun making Kira do mean things to Inuyasha…hehehe. I'm trying to update like I have been, and it's actually pretty easy to do much to my surprise. Thanks for reviewing…and I doubt anyone will love me for long….hehe.  
  
~~  
  
FuJi Fox: I am so very glad you like my story, and your welcome for the review. I will continue and write as much as I can. My dad kicks me off all the time too, it's amazing I can get these chapters up as fast as I am. Thanks a lot for the review! And thankies for the cookies! lol  
  
~~  
  
Michikaru: Yeah I had to put that line in, I could not resist it. He did seem a bit happy, ne? Ahhh…the note…you'll have to wait and find that out later…hehehe. Well your wait is over, the next chapter is here! Thanks for your review, I love reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Kawaiikitsune: I'm really happy that you like my story, I love writing those parts between Kira and Kikyou, they make my day. Yeah I thought it was funny when I was typing it up, here's the update that you wanted. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I had awoken to sunlight in my eyes which made me wince slightly, I closed my eyes only to open them a minute later. The light wasn't so bad anymore as I looked around my new room for the time being. It was a big room filled with beautiful furniture. There was a TV built into the wall, the walls were painted a light blue and the bed I slept in was big with satin black sheets.   
  
"Time to wake up and face the horrid day." I sighed at I got up and began looking through my bag for something to wear  
  
I finally found a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top that was clean, I snatched them up and went into the bathroom that was located in my room. The bathroom was also big, which I did not mind at all. I decided to take a quick shower before Sesshoumaru and Kira left for work, I still had a job besides singing, I was a hostess at the restaurant also. I got that job on my own, but Inuyasha got me the singing job, but I really didn't need him too he just wanted to have something to throw back in my face, I knew that was the only reason, well that and he wanted his brother to thank him for getting such a good act.  
  
"I need to stop thinking about that jerk." I scolded myself  
  
It didn't take long for me to take my shower, it felt good to get clean. I stepped out dried off and got dressed.  
  
"I need to get some new cloths until I can get my clothes from home." I sighed while looking at myself in the full length mirror located in my room right next to my dresser. I grabbed a brush Kira let me borrow and brushed my hair really quick before I ran out the door to the dinning room Kira showed me the night before. I hadn't really seen Sesshoumaru since the drive here, Kira said he was working in his study. As I entered the dinning room I saw Kira sitting next to Sesshoumaru at the head of the table, from the looks of it she was trying to get him to put the newspaper down and pay attention to her.  
  
"Ohayo Kira-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama." I said as I walked closer to them, there was already a place set for me right by Kira  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan." Kira said looking up at me as I sat down, Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to read  
  
"Sessy, put the paper down." Kira told him in a you-better-do-what-I-say tone  
  
He still said nothing, that's when I saw the mischievous look in her eye. Kira pulled out a lighter and continued to light the newspaper on fire right in Sesshoumaru's hands. It took Sesshoumaru a minute to notice his paper burning, he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't reading the part that was currently on fire. He dropped the paper and poured his glass of water on it, Kira caracked up laughing.  
  
"You do know that, that was uncalled for, do you not?" he asked looking at his older sister, it was a pretty funny scene. It made me wonder if she did this often  
  
"It was not uncalled for, it was the only thing that would get you to put that damn newspaper down and pay attention to me." she said glaring at him, I could tell that Kira wasn't in a very good mood anymore.  
  
She always amazed me, one minute she would be laughing and joking, but then the next she would be thoroughly pissed ready to kill anyone that got in her way. She was like a little kid , carefree and happy, then the next thing I know she would be like the wisest person to ever live. I guess since she is hundreds of years old it was possible for her to be that way. She was a very strong youkai, people would have never thought twice about there being youkai and hanyou's in this time, but about fifty years ago something happened to make it where the world knew and respected youkai and even hanyou's like Inuyasha. I never knew exactly what had happened, I never really thought about it. My thoughts were interrupted by Kira and Sesshoumaru's little "fight"  
"I was paying attention to you, can I help it that you did not notice?" Sesshoumaru asked the very pissed off Kira  
  
"You were not paying attention to me at all, you never do. I'm finding my own place to live, so me and Kagome can get out of here and away from you!" I hear Kira shout, and saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face, he didn't look to good  
  
"You want to move out on your own? After all these years you will finally be gone?" He asked, I knew he was trying to sound as happy as he could to annoy Kira  
  
"Well I would be moving out when I get married anyways!" Kira knew that would make him mad, she once told me that Sesshoumaru hated living alone, they had always lived together and he liked it that way. Kira said she would live with him until he got a girlfriend, it had been many, many years from what she told me  
  
"Fine see if I care." Sesshoumaru growled, then stood up and walked back to his study  
  
Kira seemed thoroughly pissed now, but it seemed she was more mad at herself than at her brother.  
  
"Does this happen a lot?" I asked trying not to make her even more mad  
  
"Just every morning." Kira sighed, then stood up following the path Sesshoumaru took  
  
I just sat there eating my breakfast waiting for the two to return so we could leave for work, I didn't want to be late again, but of course if it was the bosses fault I wouldn't get into any trouble. About ten minutes later they came back, neither seemed mad anymore, which made me sigh in relief, I couldn't handle moving again.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kagome-chan?" Kira asked me as she gathered her jacket and bag into her arms  
  
"Hai." I said doing the same as her  
  
I followed Kira out the door, Sesshoumaru was walking behind us. We got in the car and began on our way to the casino. The casino had a hotel in it of course, so there was a lot of things to do in the morning, actually there was a lot of things to do at any time, the casino was always open, as was the restaurant. The bar however opened a bit later in the evening. I watched as Kira and Sesshoumaru fought over the radio, Kira wanted to listen to one of her CD's that she loved so much, and Sesshoumaru didn't want to listen to music at all, but in the end Kira won, I noticed that she always seems to win, I think Sesshoumaru lets her win on purpose. Maybe it was to make her feel better, and make her stay with him longer. I decided not to think about it, it would just give me a head-ache and that's the last thing that I needed.  
"So Kagome-chan, we should go shopping for new dresses for the party tonight." Kira said snapping me out of my thoughts, which wasn't that hard to do  
  
"Okay." I said looking out the window, it was eight o'clock in the morning, I was late for work, but this time I wasn't going to get into any trouble, not that I have before thanks to Kira, and Inuyasha, but mostly Kira.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at the casino, Kira was the one who named it. So I worked at the Youkai Yume Casino, Kira named it Youkai Yume because mostly youkai came here. Well not mostly youkai, it was more of a mix between youkai, hanyou's, and humans. None of the staff seemed to mind, or were just oblivious to it, either way it was a great place to work. The Youkai Yume was a very safe place to be, because of a spell that was placed on it, the spell helps protect against those youkai, hanyou's, or humans that insist on fighting to the death in the middle of the casino or bar.  
  
"See you later Kagome-chan, I will try and stop by at lunch, then we can go shopping after work." Kra said once again snapping me out of those damn thoughts of mine  
  
"Okay Kira-chan, that sounds great." I said smiling at her as she walked away, Sesshoumaru had already left to his office  
  
I made my way to the restaurant, not a lot of people were there yet, but there were still a few tables full. I went into the back to change into my work cloths that I always left there so I wouldn't forget them and get in trouble with the bitch of a manager. I was the hostess here during the day, but I still had a boss, and she just happened to be best-friends with the tramp of a waitress Kikyou.  
  
"Higurashi your late, if you are late one more time I will be forced to fire you." Speak of the devils evil spawn, she always tends to sneak up on me  
  
"I'm sorry Yura, but my ride made me late this morning." I said innocently, I knew she could never fire me  
  
"I do not care, you are no longer with Inuyasha, therefore no more special treatment for you." she said trying to sound like she was actually my boss, and had the power to do something like that to me, she failed miserably  
  
"If you want me to get Kira and have her explain why I was late I would be more than happy to, and as for Inuyasha, I have never wanted nor expected 'special' treatment because we had a 'relationship', but since I am not late that often, and when I am I have a good reason I expect you to keep away from me. You may be my so called boss, but I only follow orders from Kira and Sesshoumaru-sama." I hissed at her, I hated when she thought just because she had a fancy little title and made slightly more than me that she was better than me  
  
She was speechless for a minute, when she finally found her voice I was smirking at her, not evily, but not nicely either.  
  
"I will be taking this up with Sesshoumaru-sama, and see what happens then." she said then stomped off towards the kitchen  
  
"Kami do I hate that bitch." I thought as I made my way to my "post" at the door waiting for more customers to arrive.  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was finally lunch time and I was starved, true people would say I have no really job, but they were wrong. I made sure everything went smoothly throughout the casino and the bars, I was the one that protected this place and made it safe for people and their families. Nobody but my Sess-chan knew this though, I would complain about how tired I was and people would ask how I could be tired when I did nothing all day, if they only knew. I made my way to the restaurant to grab some lunch and meet up with Kagome like I always do.  
  
"Great, I will have to deal with Yura now since Kagome was late this morning. Oh well I need to blow off some steam." I said shrugging ash I made my way through the glass doors, I was met by a very tired looking Kagome  
  
"Ah, the breakfast rush, and now lunch, how will you ever survive?" I asked as I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the table I sit at almost everyday   
  
"I'll be fine, I'm use to it by now. It amazes me how many people stay here day after day." Kagome said resting her head on her arms, I really felt bad for her  
  
"At least we get to go shopping soon." I said trying to get her to cheer up some  
  
"At least." she said not taking her head off of her arms  
  
"I suppose I have a certain person to deal with." I said, knowing that would get her to perk up, and I was right, Kagome lifted her head and smiled at me  
  
"Hai, how can someone be that big of a bitch to someone they barely know. I swear her and Kikyou are hell's spawn." she said with a slight giggle  
  
"That they are, maybe worse. If you can get any worse that is." I said joining in on her Yura and Kikyou bashing, this was one of my favorite things to do as I waited for my lunch. I have the same thing everyday at the same time, so I don't have to order it and wait for it to get done  
  
"And now that me and Inuyasha are no more, she's even worse. She spilt a drink on me today, good thing my foot was sticking out slightly." she said winking at me, which made me break down in laughter  
  
"Maybe I should go see her right now." I said with one of my smirks on, Kagome knew what I was planning, I could see it  
  
"Alright, you go do that and I'll go get our food." Kagome said standing up  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me. I need to let some of this aggression out before I do something really bad." I said also standing up, I walked to the back room leaving Kagome laughing her ass off by our table  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sesshoumaru's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After leaving my sister and her friend I ventured off the my office to wait for my moronic half brother, but he never showed up. So now I am not in a very good mood, and I have no intention of searching for him just so I can yell at him, no I will have plenty of time later, I have a lot of work now.   
  
"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, and maybe you will begin to believe it." I sighed, I do not usually do that, but I am very much bored and have no work left to do   
  
I stood up and left my office, not really knowing where to go. As I began to walk I found myself going towards the lobby restaurant, food did sound good right now, since it was in fact lunch time and I did not get to finish my breakfast this morning. As I entered I found my sister's friend sitting at a table with enough food for two, obviously my sister was here, as she was everyday, but where was she exactly? I looked around but I still did not see her, so I made my way to her table.  
  
"Hello Higurashi-san, is my sister here?" I asked the girl as I sat down across from her  
  
"Hai, she's in the back talking to Yura. Would you like me to get you something to eat?" she asked me, I had to admit she was quite different from other humans, true humans were not too afraid of youkai nowadays, but they still were not to comfortable, but she was  
  
"No thank you, perhaps I will get something a bit later." I answered her, even though I was hungry I was not going to disturb her meal just to get me something to eat  
  
"Okay, I'm sure Kira will be back soon." she said obviously trying to start a conversation  
  
"Yes, I believe I will wait for her." I said looking around, I haven't been here in a while, I usually have food brought to me, or Kira brings me something for reasons only she knows  
  
I sat in silence with the girl, waiting for my dear sister to return from whatever it was the she was off doing. I was half tempted to eat her lunch, if I knew that she would not hurt me for it.  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I spent a good half hour yelling at Yura about being more respectful towards "her" employees. It's not like her job was that much better than Kagome's, actually it's almost better to be a hostess. At one time I was a hostess here, but Sessy didn't like me working for him as a hostess, he thought the new job I have was much better, because no one knew I had it.  
  
"Oh and Yura, if I ever find out that you are being a bitch to another employee, I will be forced to fire your ass." with that said I walked off to join my friend for lunch  
  
As I got closer to the table I found Sessy sitting in my place across from Kagome  
  
"They do look kinda cute together." I though as I saw them talking, they didn't look like they were saying too much, but still they seemed to be getting along  
  
It didn't take me long to make my way back to the table. I stood there for a second, I wanted to see how long it would take my brother to notice I was standing behind him, it only took a few seconds.  
  
"Ah your back, I was waiting for you to return." Sessy said as I sat down in-between him and Kagome  
  
"I had something to take care of." I said winking at Kagome, Sess saw this and gave me a slight curious look, but I just brushed it off  
  
I grabbed my food from in front of my brother and began to eat it, I only ate about half and slid the plate back to him. I knew he would be hungry by now, and he seemed to forget to eat a lot of the time, even though he was sitting in a restaurant, he can be so clueless sometimes. I saw him take up his fork and dig into my food, I knew he would like it, we seemed to have similar tastes in food as well as other things, I guess we truly are twins.  
  
"Ano…Kagome-chan, are you ready to go shopping now?" I asked the now silent girl sitting next to me  
  
"I still have work." she answered a bit sadly  
  
"Do not worry, Yura can handle your job for a few hours." I said waving my hand slightly trying to get my point across  
  
"I suppose if it's okay with Yura." she said looking at her plate  
  
"Oh who cares if it's okay with that bitch, she was asking for more hours anyways." I said then stood up gathering all of my things  
  
"Get changed and we'll go and get new dresses for tonight, along with some other cloths if we happen to find some." I said giving her a quick wink and then turned to my brother who had already finished off the rest of my lunch and was now sitting quietly   
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she got up and went towards the back to get changed and gather her things as well  
  
As soon as she was gone, I sat back down, this time I was sitting across from my brother so I could see his face while I teased him, I felt like a child again  
  
"So Sess-chan, you seem to be getting closer to Kagome-chan, have a crush I don't know about?" I asked sweetly  
  
"I do not have a crush, I was merely talking to the girl while waiting for your return." he said coldly  
  
"You never could take a joke, little brother." I said knowing he hates it when I call him little brother, but it is true, I was born first and him second, therefore I am older than he is  
  
Before Sessy could say anything else, I saw Kagome step out of the back room, a very mad Yura followed behind her taking her place at the main door.  
  
"Ready Kagome-chan?" I asked the girl as I again stood up from my seat  
  
"Hai." she answered and began to walk towards the door  
  
"Have fun little brother, and try to make it home on time, the party is at eight o'clock, so we're leaving at seven." I said then gave him a peck on the cheek, he always hated it when I did that  
  
I walked to the door with Kagome, leaving behind a very embarrassed youkai, that's what made it so much fun, I love to pick on my little brother. Speaking of little brothers, there was a certain one I needed to find.  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me and Kira made our way through the casino to get to her car, or was it Sesshoumaru's car? I decided not to think about it, it didn't matter anyways. As we walked, I saw Kikyou, of course I would she was working today, she worked everyday. I tried not to lose myself, I tried to walk proudly, but I was failing, I guess Kira must of noticed this because she gave a low growl and glared at Kikyou from across the room. No doubt Inuyasha was around here somewhere, he after all had to protect his precious woman. Hah! Precious, right, and I'm Utada Hikaru, I sighed as we continued to walk.  
  
"Perfect day…just like the rest." I thought to myself trying not to cry, I was past crying, long past  
  
I finally saw Inuyasha, and so did Kira, he was sitting at a table not too far away from his bitch, watching her like a hawk. I looked over at Kira, she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, I knew that this could not be good, nothing was ever good when she had that look in her eyes. Before I knew what was going on, Kira had already made her way to Inuyasha, and neither one of them looked to happy.  
  
"So little brother, I see you missed your meeting with Sess-chan today." Kira said smirking at him  
  
"Why, did he tell you that or something?" he asked in a bored tone as he continued to gaze at the bitch of his  
  
"No he did not, but you seem to be in one peace so I just assumed you were to much of a wimp to show up." Kira said in a semi-cold tone  
  
"Feh, I'm not a wimp, father called me down for a meeting this morning, I had to go." he said still not taking his eyes off of Kikyou  
  
"Yes, hide behind daddy, let's see how far that will get you." Kira said then turned around muttering "wimpy hanyou" as she walked away, I followed behind her not giving Inuyasha a second glance, he wasn't even worth it  
  
We made it to the car, Kira for no reason just busted out laughing, and for some reason I'm not aware of, I joined her. We laughed until we got in the car and put on our seatbelts, but stopped when Kira started up the car  
  
"Tokyo Mall?" Kira asked me  
  
"Hai, that sounds good." and with that answer we began our shopping adventure   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I am finally done with this chappy! It took me forever! I could have kept it going, but it's almost 2 a.m. and I am very tired, and plus it's really long as it is. I'm sorry that Sessy's POV was so…errrr….short…? I will make up for that in the next chappy. I was told this chapter was good, again I can't tell because I'm the one writing it…so…yeah. Well bai bai for now.  
  
~~  
  
Japanese  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Yume: dream 


	5. Shopping Then A Party

Okay here's the 6th chapter, it took a bit of work but I finally got it done, I hopes everyone likes it. Oh and I won't have the next chapter out for a little while, I really need to catch up on my other fics so this one will be set aside for a little while, maybe 2 weeks at the very most, I'll try for sooner.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Sesshoumaru….well in my dreams I do….  
  
~  
  
Warning: Again this story may have some lemon in it, that is if I can actually write it, if anyone wants they can help me *hint hint*  
~  
  
BlueDragon77: I am very glad you like my story that much, and I will update as soon as I can. I will keep working on it, thanks for the nice review, your great.  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: Yeah, spring break is great, but it always ends ::sigh:: Anyways, thanks, I'm glad you liked it I like Kira too, I guess it's because she's a lot like me in a way. Thanks for reviewing!  
~~~  
Phoebi: I'm glad you think so, thanks for reviewing.  
~~  
FuJi Fox: Thanks, I'm glad you liked that chappy, it was my longest one so far. I will be adding more Sess POV's, like in this chappy. YAY! More cookies…hehehe…thankies, and your very welcome. Thanks for reviewing and I do hope you bug me more on the next chappy! ^.^v  
~~  
  
Wonsungi: I didn't tell you because….err….I didn't…? No prob Jamie-chan, I forget to review yours all the time, so now we're even. Yeah, TWO LINES! I AM SOOOOOO GREAT! LOL. Yeah your allowed to say that since you think I make him as you said a complete bastard in my fics, but I really do love Inuyasha, it just sorta turns out that way and I dunno why. Thanks for reviewing Jamie-chan, I love your reviews! v^.^v  
~~  
  
vlauback: I'm glad you still think that it's interesting, and I am also glad that you think it's enjoyable, funny, and fitting, and I love typing the Kikyou bashing parts, and all the other parts too....lol. ::joins in on happy dance:: You are very welcome for the email. Thanks for your nice review! ^.^  
  
~~  
miko: I posted, yay me…..  
~~  
  
jelliEe: I'm posting, I'm posting.  
~~  
  
Meamiko: I am SO glad that you like Kira, she is so much fun to write into fics. I had to make her funny and the vengefulness is just a given. I updated…yay me! And yay you for reviewing and making me happy! Thankies! ^-^  
~~  
lil washu-chan: Yeah, I was looking forward to Inuyasha being yelled at too, but my brain seemed to have had other plans, sorry about that, but remember there's plenty of time for that…hehehe. Here's the update you wanted, took me longer than I wanted, but oh well it's done at least. Thanks for reviewing, I like your reviews! ^,^  
  
~~  
kawaiikitsune: Thanks, I am so happy you think my fic is great, I like almost every character that tortures the bitch too! I'm also happy you like Kira, she's a bit like me in a way, as in she has some of my personality traits…or all of them…lol. Thanks for reviewing again!  
~~  
  
Inuchild: There will be some fluff and fighting soon, remember that this is only the beginning, I am hoping to have many, many more chapters so please be patient, and because you asked for it, I threw in some Sess/Kag fluff this chapter. It is rated R for now, I may lower the rating but I'm not sure. I'm glad you love my story, thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot. ^-^  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean: I'm glad that you like it so much, here's that update that you wanted. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^  
~~  
Mala Valvah: I have another Inuyasha fic called Brother Dearest, and I'm working on another one that may be up soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
~~  
Me..: Yup they sure are twins, she likes getting her way, it's just how she is. Thanks for reviewing, I love reviews. ^_^  
~~  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It did not take us long to arrive at the mall, the whole way Kagome and I chatted about nothing in particular, just things about work and we talked about the party some. Now I am waiting for Kagome to come out of a dressing room in the dress I handed her ten minutes ago.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Even with my youkai senses I can not see through walls, so why don't you come out and show me the dress." I said getting a bit annoyed, but it was kind of amusing  
  
"Ano…I don't know if this is the right dress for me." Kagome said with a bit of a nervous laugh in her voice  
  
"Well if you come out I can take a look and see." I said trying to get her out of that damn dressing room  
  
"No…I think we should find something else, I don't even know if I have enough money for this." she said with a sad tone, I hated that tone  
  
"Kagome-chan, it's my treat, so you better come out of there before I rip the door off." I knew that would get her out, a second later I heard the door click  
  
Kagome stepped out of the dressing room wearing a blue satin dress, it had slits going up about mid thigh on each side of the dress. There was one strap that went from the right side of the dress to hook around her left shoulder, she was truly beautiful, it was the perfect dress for her.  
  
"Your getting that dress, it is too perfect, you have to get it." I said examining in more closely, yup still perfect  
  
"You think? I don't know if it's really me." she said looking at herself in the mirror  
  
"Of course it's you, the new you, the you that appeared when you broke up with the bastard. I would LOVE to see his face when you walk in wearing this dress, a picture of him drooling comes to mind." I said giggling, I knew she was going to get this dress  
  
"As great as that would be, it's still way too expensive." she was trying to argue with me about the price now? When will she learn that money does not matter?  
  
"Like I said my treat, just like all of the other cloths we're going to buy for you. I have money and I want to spend it on my friends, what's the point of having money if you can't share it with someone?" I always believed if you had money you should do something good with it, and this was as good I was going to get right now, later I would donate some money to a few charities and to the children's hospital as I always do, I just love kids  
  
"Okay if you insist I will get it, but now that means we will have to find you a dress." Kagome said giving me a little smirk, what was she planning?  
  
"Hai, let us find me one then." I said, giving her a knowing look  
  
We walked around for a bit, I found a dress fairly easy, I was never too picky about my own clothing, even for big parties, I never knew why. I could tell Kagome was getting tired, though I wasn't I decided we should stop and get something to eat and drink while she rested her feet.  
  
"Let us stop here and rest, I could use something to eat anyways." I said then looked over to see a very grateful Kagome sitting down at a table in the middle of the Food Court  
  
I got up, already knowing what to get Kagome, I know her all to well. I got to the pizza place where I always eat when I come here, and ordered our food, I had a slice of pizza with everything on it, and I got Kagome a slice with ham and mushroom. After I got the food I grabbed two lemonades, paid for it and headed back to the table, all the while feeling like someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off. I got back to the table a minute later and gave Kagome her food and drink then started eating mine. It was unusually quiet, and I did not like it one bit. I hated quiet, it was always filled with awkward moments and such, how I hated those. Me myself liked talking, even if it was just a bit of talking, anything beats this torture. True the mall was crowded and it was very noisy, but that did not matter, I had to get her talking.  
  
"So Kagome-chan, excited about tonight?" I asked her hoping she would take the bait, and she did  
  
"Hai, it seems like it will be fun." she answered me looking a bit happier  
  
"If you only knew, it is usually pretty dull unless someone gets drunk and makes a fool out of themselves, and believe me it happens a lot, but not enough." I said remembering the time Inuyasha was that one drunken idiot at one of the parties their father and his wife threw   
  
"Oh." was all she said as she began eating her own food  
  
"But since Inuyasha will be there, it may be fun after all." I said knowing she would get what I was hinting at  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" she asked looking me in the eyes, she already knew the answer, why she bothers asking I will never know  
  
"Of course I would." I said then took a bit out of my pizza as if we were never having this conversation in the first place  
  
"Why? Just because of what happened between me and him?" she asked me seeming to forget her food, she looked a bit upset  
  
"Of course not Kagome-chan, I always do things like that to my little brother. You should know, we have know you for a long time now, can you honestly say I am acting that much different towards him now than I did then?" I asked the girl sitting in front of me, the truth was I am treating him as I always did, but this time I'm letting his bitch in on the fun (talking about Kikyou of course)  
  
"Please Kira, don't do anything to him, I may not like him but he doesn't deserve the wrath of Kira just because of me." she asked, her eyes pleading and I couldn't say no to that, but I couldn't say yes either  
  
"Okay, I will not do anything extra bad to him tonight, just the normal stuff I do at these parties to take my mind off everything, okay?" I said knowing she would buy it, how would she know what I normally do, and how would she know it was me?  
  
"That's all that I ask, I would hate it if he thought I was putting you up to it because I was jealous or something, because knowing Inuyasha that's exactly what he would think." she said seeming to remember about her food now that she thought I would behave tonight  
  
"Yes, he would be the type to think something stupid like that." I said finishing off the last bit of my food and began working on my drink  
  
"So Kira-chan, tell me, what is Inuyasha's mother like? He never really told me much about her, or your father." she asked in a curious tone, though normally I would not answer, I felt I should  
  
"Well, Inuyasha's mother is quite, abnormal, at least to me she is. She married my father when I was quite young, Sess-chan never seemed to like her at all, even more so when Inuyasha was born. She has been alive a very, very long time thanks to my father and some potion she was given, I was never told the whole story so I can not exactly tell you how it was done. Over the years she has become a bit weird, no one seemed to have noticed but me." I said remembering many things from my child-hood, not a lot of good things, but not a lot of bad things either  
  
"Was she a good step-mother to you?" she was with her curious tone again  
  
"I would not know, Sess-chan made me promise not to get close to her because she wasn't our true mother, he thinks she was trying to take our mothers place. I mean I love my mother with all of my heart, and more, but it would have been nice to have a female to talk to, even if she was a human one. But after all these years I have yet to have a full conversation with her, I avoided any when I was a kid, and I still do, all for my brother." I said feeling a bit sad, but trying not to let it show too much  
  
"You're a good sister to give up a chance to have a mother for your brother, I wish I had a brother like that." she said frowning a bit  
  
"I thought you had a little brother, Souta?" I asked remembering seeing the picture of the little boy in her dressing room  
  
"Hai, but I don't know where he lives anymore, after my mother left us my step-father took him away and left me to take care of myself, which I did, but it would still be nice to see him again." she looked like she was on the verge of tears, I really did feel sorry for her, at least I had someone when I was growing up  
  
"You must have been close when you were younger, right? I said feeling a bit more curious about her and her family  
  
"As close as we could be, his father never did like me much, he didn't want me filling Souta's head with nonsense as he called it, just because I told Souta he could be whatever he wanted to be. So his father kept him away from me as much as he could, going out and doing boy things so I couldn't go with them cause I was a girl." by the time she said that I was feeling really sorry for her, it seemed my child-hood wasn't too bad compared to hers  
  
"Well, we should get going, it will take a bit to get ready, then we have a long drive to the house."  
I said trying to change the subject, the and we really did need to leave  
  
"Okay." she said as she stood up and threw away the rest of her food, I did the same though I had no food left, I never do  
  
We gathered our things and walked out the door back to the car, it was about four o'clock, so we had about 3 hours to get dressed and drive to the party. Kouga said he would meet me there so I had to ride with Kagome and Sessy, which I don't mind, I want to see the two interact with each other, even if it is just a car ride, a two hour car ride  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
After a whole afternoon of shopping, me and Kira finally made our way back to her place to get ready for the party. By then time we got there we only had about 45 minutes to get ready. I went straight to my room and took a really quick shower, then I got on my new dress that Kira insisted on getting for me, though it was a bit expensive, oh who am I kidding it was really expensive. Though I loved the dress I doubt I will wear it much, it was a bit too dressy for my performances, and I doubt that I will be going to that many parties such as this, but I will still treasure it.  
  
"I hope I look alright." I said to myself while looking in the mirror, I decided to wear my hair down, I never was good with hair, and I had very little make-up on since I don't like it too much  
  
I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the hallway in front of the front door, it seems Kira and Sesshoumaru were not ready yet, so I stood there waiting. After about waiting for five minutes I heard someone coming down the stairs, it sounded like Kira, so I turned around and sure enough there she was looking as beautiful as ever, I always envied her beauty. She was wearing a long black dress, with slits up both sides like mine, but her's was strapless and velvet, it was the perfect dress for her.  
  
"Sess-chan should be done soon, it seems he was doing some work instead of getting ready, so we may be a little late, but no one will really mind." Kira said as she walked down the stairs coming closer to me  
  
"Kagome-chan, you look beautiful, I knew that dress was for you." Kira said smiling at me  
  
"Thank you, you look very beautiful too, that dress seems to go with you." I said smiling back at her, she really was like an older sister to me  
  
"Arigatou Kagome-chan, but enough of this complimenting each other. Let's find something to do while we wait for my workaholic brother." Kira said then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the kitchen  
  
"Okay, so what are we going to do in here?" I asked, not sure as to why we were in the kitchen  
  
"Eat of course, there's never really any good food at these parties. You would think all that money would buy good food, but instead it's this crap that only rich people eat because it makes them feel better about themselves or something that." Kira explained to me as she rummaged through the cabinets   
  
"I see, so what's for dinner then?" I asked, I really was starting to get hungry since I didn't really finish my lunch earlier  
  
"Umm…cookies?" Kira said holding up a box of Girl Scout cookies  
  
"Sounds good to me, wait, how old are those?" I cringed at the thought of what may be growing inside of that box  
  
"I do not remember, not that old I think." Kira said looking at the box  
  
"You think?" I asked, I really didn't want to chance opening the box  
  
"Your right, I'll give them to Inuyasha later." she said then threw them back into the cabinet  
After watching Kira rummage through more cabinets I heard someone coming down the stairs, it seems Kira did too. We both made our way out of the kitchen and into the hall, only to find a very well dressed Sesshoumaru looking very annoyed.  
  
"Sess-chan, what's the matter with you?" Kira asked him as she moved closer, I stayed where I was  
  
"Nothing is the matter." he simply replied, it was obvious even to me that something was wrong  
  
"I know you do not like these parties, but that is no reason to act this way, I mean you looked like someone just shot your dog or something." Kira said then began to giggle realizing what she just said, I wanted to do the same but I held it in  
  
"Let us go sister dear." Sesshoumaru said in a playful icy tone  
  
"Hai, oh and by the way you look nice brother dear." she said then skipped towards the door to grab her coat  
  
Kira wasn't lying when she said he looked nice, in fact he looked good, really good. He had his silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and he was wearing a black tux that seemed to fit him perfectly, I had to stop myself from drooling. I followed Kira and grabbed my own coat, then we walked out the door leaving Sesshoumaru behind.  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sessy's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
I watched as my sister and her friend left out the door, all the time Kira was trying to find out what was the matter with me I was trying not to stare at Kagome, which was a very difficult thing to do.  
"Sess-chan, are you coming or not? Father will be upset if we're late." Kira said in her bored tone that I know all to well  
  
I did not bother to answer her, I simply made my way to the car, not hurrying for I knew Kira would be mad if I took my time to get there. I go to the car and Kira got in, but before Kagome could I opened the door for her, I knew woman liked this, and I was after all a gentleman. I must have surprised her a bit because I could see it all over her beautiful face as she got in the car. After she got in I shut the door and got in the drivers seat, all the while Kira was watching me with a curious look in her eyes, but she did not say anything, to my own surprise.  
  
"I hope this party isn't like the last, well not entirely." Kira finally said after about twenty minutes of driving  
  
"And why is that sister?" I asked, though knowing what she meant  
  
"Because brother, last time I had to spend the whole not hiding from a bunch of male youkai, as you did with the females." she said not even looking at me, which she usually did  
  
"But this time you have Kouga there with you, so you will not have to hide from anyone." I said trying to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about  
  
"Hai, and you have Kagome-chan, so it will be much better for you also." Kira said looking back at the girl in the backseat  
  
I did not answer that comment she made, because after she looked at Kagome she winked at me, and I did not like it one bit. Kira didn't seem to mind my quietness, which was again odd for her, but sure enough for the last hour and a fifty minutes of the drive she was quiet, and so was Kagome. Not that I minded the quietness, it was just….weird. As we pulled up to the front of the house and got out, I noticed how many women, human and youkai alike were staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I gave the valet my car keys, though I really did not want to, but Kira always made me so I decided to give them to him willingly the first time so I could save the embarrassing scene Kira would make mostly for her amusement. It took a bit of time to make it through the front door, but once we did we were greeted by my father, as if he were waiting for us, and he probably was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kira, how nice to see you. Oh who is you friend?" father asked looking at Kagome  
  
"That's Kagome Higurashi, Sess-chan's date." Kira piped in just as father's wife made her way over to us  
  
"Sesshoumaru has a date? Well that took long enough, I never thought he would get a girlfriend." my fathers wife Nilana said   
  
"And I never thought you would get some common sense, I guess I was right." I heard Kira murmur under her breath, Nilana did not hear, but father did.  
  
"Kira, do not say such things to your mother." father said growling at Kira, but of course she didn't care  
  
"But father, I don't say those things to my mother, for she isn't here to say those things too." Kira said then walked away leaving our father stunned and his wife confused at what they were talking about.  
  
After seeing this scene between Kira and our father I decided this was going to be a fun night.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, not such a great chappy, sorry! I haven't been feeling well, but at least I got it done, and it is pretty long too. I should have had this chapter up days ago, but my father has gotten into the habit of making me get off the compy just when I'm about to finish my chapters, but since he can't stay up as late as me I found time to get the chappy done…mwahahahahaha…take that asshole….err….dad…..hehehe. Anyways, please review, and if you want to flame me, then email it to me, okays? Til next chapter, bai bai minna.  
Japanese  
  
None today….I think….o.O 


	6. Little Mermaid Underwear

OMG. I am sooooooooo very sorry it took almost a month for me to get this chapter done. I had half of it written for weeks now, but I couldn't think of the rest of it til the other night, but my dad kicked me off the compy before I could finish it and post it. The next chappy will not take as long to get done, I swear, I have so many new ideas for it, but first I must write a chappy for each of my other fics, but it won't take long cause the ideas for my fics keep coming. Wow…I got so many reviews, I have over 75 now, I never thought people would like my fic so much, but I glad they do.  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I will take Fluffy.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: There will be lemon in later chapters! Oh yeah my spelling and grammar sucks!  
  
~~~  
jessica: I'm glad you like my story. You did!? I would love to see a video like that, I myself want to make an Inuyasha one using either "Where Will You Go" or "Breathe No More" I'm leaning more towards the second one. Thanks for reviewing. ^-^  
~~  
EnchantedMiko: I'm continuing, I'm continuing. Sheesh…glad to know you like it.  
  
~~  
hikari: I'm glad you think it's great. Yeah Inu jealous cause of Sessy, that is always fun. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
DragonPrincessDynamis: Sorry about the long wait, but I have been busy with other things and I had a bit of writers block that is now gone.  
  
~~  
PhantomAngel17: I'm glad you think so, I love it when people add my fics to their fav lists, here's an update for ya, the next chappy should be done really soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Yejin: Wow…I'm glad you liked it that much, thanks for the kind words, I never knew if I was actually a good writer, I could never tell for myself. Well you'll find out what's going to happen at the party in this chapter. Sess and Kag, kinda complicated right now, well not really…hehehe, they will like each other, I'll make sure of that. Happy or sad ending, I like happy endings, but I have been known to leave sad endings in a lot of fics I haven't even posted here, but to let you know I'll already have the ending planned out and it's sorta a mixture of happy and sad, just to ease your mind. And to answer your other question, I'm hard on him because in this fic I need to be, I love Inuyasha, he's so kawaii, but for this fic to work that's what it has to be, I will be posting some other fics where I'm not that hard on him at all, so when I get those up you can read them if you want to. And I can't tell you right now if something bad happens, or if he does something bad to someone else, but you'll find out very soon. Thanks for reviewing!   
~~  
  
ennovymoon: Thanks, glad you like it, here's the next chappy. Thanks for your review!  
  
~~  
  
musegurl18: I'm glad you liked it, the party will be funny to say the least, and I will say the least cause the chapters there and I don't want to give anything away before you read it. Thanks for your review!  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean: I'm glad you love it, I will update as soon as I can. Okay I'll email you when I update, of course you'll know this o.O Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Rini13: Not just yet, love alter, funny stuff and blushing a lot now. Yeah you'll see it all unfold in later chapters. Thanks for your review!  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: Yeah fun, you'll find out in this chappy how fun it will be exactly. Yeah Sessy drooling would have been fun, but your right, it wouldn't have been very good if he did, maybe later he will…lol. How I wish I could slip him a sleeping pill, but we don't have any, I do have pain killers, but like I'm gonna share with him even though he paid for them (J/K) Thanks for reviewing again, it makes me all happy when I get reviews!   
  
~~  
  
sammis: It's okay, I know how that is being busy. Here's the update you wanted and the next chappy should be out soon. Thanks for reviewing again!  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I was hoping people would think it's great, and they do! So yay! I try and do a good job, I'm glad you think I am, it means a lot. I was trying to figure out if I wanted to try and write my first lemon in this fic, so I rated it R just in case, but I figured out that there will be lemon in later chapters, not very good lemon, but lemon none the less. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: I am very glad that you like it. Yeah but my dads real title is General Ass, I came up with it somehow…I can't remember anymore o.O Thanks for reviewing and I will try and keep it up!  
  
~~  
  
Michikaru: I'm glad you think it's great. I was going to hold the chapter until I finished a chapter of my other Inuyasha fic, but I finished it way earlier then I thought I would so here's the next chappy! More Sess/Kag action is on it's way, and of course Kik/Inu bashing is on the way. See the thing about her father is I dunno, maybe, I'm kinda making this up as I go along, I mean I have a lot of the later chapters planned out and even the end, but for the chapters til I get there they are kinda made up from the top of my head. I was thinking about the brother thing, and it is a big possibility that she will see him again, I may have an idea for it, but I can't say what it is yet. Yeah it would be funny if Inu got drunk, I could see it now, so funny. I can tell you now that Kikyou will be at the party with Inu, I mean what kind of whore would turn down a party with rich, single men? Drunk Inu hitting on Kagome, pissed Kira beating Inu…so many things can happen. I liked your suggestions, I may do some of them, not sure at the moment…hehehe? Your right, who isn't a freak? I know I am, everyone says so. Thanks for reviewing, and here's your reply, I try to reply to everyone that reviews. ^.^v  
  
~~  
  
lil washu-chan: Yeah, they do don't they. I had to make people drool, cause I know they were! I know all! Ah…yes the party, what fun that will be, but don't take my word for it cause it's in this chappy! Yes Fluffy would look damn sexy like that, that's another reason why I had to put it. Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to have the next chappy out really soon.  
  
~~  
  
FuJi Fox: And I'm glad that you loved it! I was hoping people did. ^-^ Yeah I did a Fluffy POV, and it was longer, how good am I? lol. Well you don't have to wait anymore cause here's a chappy! And I'm not so good at waiting either, cause I'm always hyper. Thankies for the cookies, I needed a sugar high, they are the best when you want to write, and now me get the rest of the cookies! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!   
~~  
Sith: Ahhh…the power of cheese…err….cliffhangers…eh heh. I'm updating! Yay me! Thanks for reviewing!  
~~  
  
kawaiikitsune: I'm glad you love it! I makes me all happy and your reviews make me want to write more! Thanks for reviewing and I'll update again as soon as I can.  
~~  
  
Wonsungi: I can write lemon Jamie-chan, well if I really try, but it would really help me out if someone…well helped me out with it. Quit making fun of me, your not better, maybe even worse….lol. Yeah he got off really late and I snuck on and finally finished that chappy. I'm glad you loved this chapter. Yay you. Yay me. Yay exploding glass pans! Drool people! DROOL! Thanks for reviewing Jamie-chan, of course I'm probably going to be talking to you when I update.  
~~  
Me..: That she is, that's why it's so much fun writing her in the chapters. ^_^  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I knew my father was very upset at what I said, hell he was probably about to blow a top, but I couldn't just stand there and let her say that about my brother, she had no right. It's true that Sess-chan never had a girlfriend before, but he never saw the point in it, he didn't see the point in falling in love, he told me this once. I have to admit I wasn't very surprised when he told me, I guess I could always see it in his eyes, but it still bothers me some, because I don't know what he's going to do when I'm gone. I guess he'll continue to work and live alone in that big house all by himself, I feel sorry for him. No use in dwelling on it at the moment, Kouga should be here soon, until then it's time to find my littlest brother.  
  
"Where, oh where can he be?" I asked myself and I looked around the giant ball room that my fathers wife just loved to decorate with expensive things that no one cared at all for  
  
I spotted Inuyasha sitting at a table with Kikyou, they seemed to have been talking about something or another, I couldn't hear because of the music being played right next to me, and adding the chattering of all kinds of couples and not to mention the noise from the women's damn high heels. I walked closer trying to hear some of their conversation, but trying not to get noticed, even if I did they couldn't do anything about it, but I did not want it to appear that I was actually interested in him and his little bitch.  
  
"Well hello Inu-chan, enjoying yourself tonight?" I asked startling him a bit, this made me smile a real smile instead of the fake sweet one I usually gave him  
  
"What do you want?" he asked looking with loving eyes at Kikyou, it made me want to vomit right on her slutty white dress  
  
"Why would I want anything from you, I just came over here to say hello and this is how you treat me? I should have know you were not worth the effort, goodbye LITTLE brother." I said emphasizing the little, and then I walked away knowing Inuyasha was worried I would tell Sess-chan that he was treating me bad, it was so much fun  
  
I walked around some more, spotting a few people that I knew and would rather not to talk to anytime soon, but that never stops them. A group of girls, a mixture of rich humans and even richer youkais surrounded me, I knew what they wanted, they all wanted my brother so they were going to try and pry information out of me. I could tell they were not at all happy about Sess-chan being here with Kagome, but I really did not care and this was getting ridiculous   
  
"Kira, how are you?" a kitsune female asked me, not that she cared how I was, they never did, that's just what they started out with before bombarding me with questions about Sess-chan, sometimes they even asked about Inuyasha, though they did not much like hanyou's  
  
"I am fine, and yourself?" I asked trying to be polite to them, but as soon as the questions came I would not hold myself back, not one little bit  
  
"I am also good, I was just noticing that Sesshoumaru had a date tonight. Do you know who she is?" and here we are, question number one, number one in a long line of questions to come, but maybe I could have some fun with this  
  
"Why yes I do, she is a very good friend of mine named Kagome, actually she use to go out with Inu-chan." when I said that they began to glare at Kagome's back from across the room, ah yes so much fun this can be  
  
"She is actually living with me and Sesshouamru." and that made them glare even more, I loved making them jealous, it was something to laugh about later, and it made the party more tolerable   
  
"I think I need to go talk to my father if you would excuse me." I said, they just nodded still glaring, but knowing they could not do anything about it  
  
I walked away not knowing what I should do now, Kouga wasn't here and I was bored stiff, true that encounter was rather fun, but I needed something funnier to get me in the mood of a party. I looked back over at Inuyasha, he was now alone at the table probably waiting for him bitch to return like a good little doggy, it made me sick. True I got my way with Kouga, and even Sess-chan, but I would never go as far as Kikyou does, even I have my limits on getting my way and humiliating people, except Inuyasha and Kikyou herself. This just maybe my chance to teach Inu a lesson, not a big lesson, but a lesson non the less, but what to do to him.  
  
"Perfect." I thought as I made my way over to a group of single women standing in the back of the room away from the big crowds  
  
I made my way into the middle of the crowd, I had the perfect plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Across The Room Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
I was now standing against a wall near the door, Sesshoumaru was talking to some men I knew were youkai. I couldn't get over how many different youkai and even humans were here, but it would only make sense since Inuyasha's father is youkai and his mother is human, and this is there party.  
  
"This is boring, but it is kinda pretty, in an over decorated type of way." I thought as I looked around, spotting Kira talking to a group of woman across the room  
  
"I hope she's having fun." I whispered to myself as I looked around more, now spotting Inuyasha with Kikyou sitting at a table in the middle of the "dinning" area  
  
Kikyou was practically in Inuyasha's lap at this point, feeding him some kind of food I don't know nor do I care what it is. How is it so easy for him to replace me just like that? Or was I the replacement? I am seriously wondering which one it is, I always knew he had a thing for Kikyou, but when he asked me out and told me he loved ME, I thought he would get over her, but he obviously didn't.  
  
"I wish I could get over him, but I just can't. Why does my life have to suck so bad?" I thought, sighing for the millionth time in Kami knows how long  
I walked away from the wall I had been leaning against all through the party, I was bored stiff. Kira was still off in her little groups of friends, and I really did not feel like bothering her, no matter how much I wanted too. Sesshoumaru, though looking a bit annoyed, at least to me he did. He didn't seem to notice me leave, and he made no indication I was his date unless women began drooling over him, but what did I expect? For him to be all over me? No, I was only here to keep him "sane", and to have a good time. I don't even like him like that, I mean he's my boss and one of my best-friends brother, but even I have to admit that he's cute. Okay so he's way beyond cute, but I can not think of him like that, it's just wrong.  
  
"I need some air." I decided to myself as I began to look for a back door or something of the sort that would lead to the outside world in which I really needed to get to right about now  
  
I walked around aimlessly for a few moments, then finally I decided I should look for Kira again since she moved from the last place I spotted her with that group of women. She wasn't bothering Inuyasha and his whor…err…date at the moment, and she wasn't talking with her father or step-mother, but I didn't think she would be.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked myself right before I spotted her with Sesshoumaru and the group of men that he was talking to when I left, but I really didn't feel like going back over there even if I did want to talk to Kira  
  
I walked near the stage they set up, yet there was no band or anything of the sort. Why would they need a stage if there is no band? I doubt they keep it set up at all times, because let's face it that would be a bit weird if they did. I decided not to think about it and made my way to a door where a group of people were, they seemed to be waiting for something to start.  
  
"Gather around everyone, the tour is about to begin." a short woman with red hair and green eyes said as she stepped closer to the group  
  
"A tour? A tour of what?" I wondered, then made my way closer to the group, deciding it would at least give me something to do for the moment  
  
I followed the group out of a door and into a hallway in which we began walking down, obviously looking for another room to go into. I still had no idea what the tour was of, but from the looks of it, it was jut a tour of the house, which was beautiful in it's own way. After looking at a few paintings and vases, you know nothing that special, the woman led us into a room at the far end of the hall way. As I entered I saw the difference in this room than the rest of the house I have seen so far. The walls were blue as was the carpet, it had very few paintings, but the ones that were there were some of the most beautiful pieces of art I have ever seen. There was not a lot of furniture, just shelves and some display cases with many pieces of jewelry and some weapons in them.  
  
I walked a round like everyone else was doing, looking at various weapons that was obviously a couple of hundred years old. As I made my way around heading back towards the door something bright pink caught my eye. I made my way over to the pink object, as I got closer I realized that it was some type of jewel, and it seemed to be stuck in a rock or something.  
"So, I see you have found the jewel like so many others." a familiar voice came from behind me  
  
"Hai, it's just so pretty. What is it Kira-chan?" I asked the older girl as she we walked closer to the pink orb  
  
"It is the Shikon no Tama, I myself know little about it, but it is said that it holds great powers that humans and youkais want very much." Kira said as she looked at the jewel  
  
"Shikon no Tama…? If so many people want it, then why is it here stuck inside that rock?" I asked wondering why if it was so special then why no body was using it's great powers  
  
"I have to admit that I don't really know, but it is said that only one person will be able to pull it out, and whoever that person is will be the protector, but many have tried and failed. Sometimes people just come here to try and get that jewel, even Kikyou has tried. She has come here at least four times, but has failed everyone of those times." Kira said with a slight smile playing on her lips, I have to admit that I was also laughing at the thought of Kikyou trying and failing  
  
"I would have loved to have seen that." I said as I turned my attention back to the jewel  
  
"Oh if you stay in here just a little while longer, you will see her attempts at gaining the jewel." Kira said as she too began looking at the jewel again  
  
Sure enough, not more than a minute later Kikyou was in the room coming towards us with a look on her face that I could not even began to describe, it was somewhat scary, not that her normal face wasn't.  
  
"I was wondering when I would be seeing you in here Kikyou." Kira said as she turned her back on the jewel to face the scary looking waitress  
  
"I have come to claim what's mine, that jewel was made for me and everyone knows it." Kikyou said then to my not so much surprise scowled at me and pushed me to the side   
  
"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, but I still made it were she could hear me some, but she ignored me  
Kikyou grabbed the jewel the best she could and took a deep breath, I was hoping she would chock on that breath, but no such luck. She pulled the jewel as hard she could, but nothing happened, but that didn't stop her from trying, far from it actually. She kept pulling on the jewel, it went on for more than ten minutes, of course me and Kira just stood behind her laughing and making fun of the way she was acting.  
  
"It seems that the Shikon no Tama does not like little whores like you. Why don't you just give up. The jewel will never be yours." Kira said after she snapped a very amusing picture of Kikyou and her attempt at the jewel which caused her dress to hike up showing her very amusing cartoon underwear, but it was pretty gross at the same time, at least for me it was  
  
"I will be the one to have this jewel, no one else can pull it out." Kikyou said glaring at Kira  
  
"Maybe Kagome could pull it out, I mean since you obviously can not do it." Kira said sneering at Kikyou  
  
"As if she could do it, she's weak." Kikyou said, and I was getting tired of her talking like I wasn't standing behind her wishing that I could just pull out a giant wooden mallet from behind my back and hit her with it like you see in cartoons  
  
"She is a lot stronger than you are Kikyou, isn't that right Kagome-chan?" Kira said now looking at me, which snapped me out of my little day dream  
  
"Oh please, her stronger than me, you must be insane." Kikyou said before I could open my mouth to answer Kira  
  
"I am stronger than you, you little whore. I mean at least guys like me without me having to dress like a tramp, unlike you." I blurted out before even thinking, she just made me too mad to keep quiet any longer  
  
"That does not and will not prove that you are stronger than me. Try pulling the jewel out, then we will see how strong you are." Kikyou said challenging me and before I knew it I was saying yes  
  
"Good." Kikyou said in her normal bitch tone  
  
"Hai, good. Now we will see that Kagome-chan is stronger, and all around better than Kikyou is, even thought we all already know it." Kira said smirking as she made Kikyou growl  
  
I ignored them as I walked to the jewel which was being displayed on a very old table on a satin pillow. I pushed Kikyou out of the way, much like she did to me, and walked closer to the Shikon no Tama as Kira called it earlier. I put my hand over the now glowing orb, before it was just a bright color, but now it was glowing. As my hand got closer it got brighter, that's when I heard a gasp from behind me, and I knew it was Kikyou, but as my hand got closer it also got hotter. I finally grasped the orb in my hand, and I sort of felt like I was complete in a way, even more so when I lifted the jewel from the spot in which it once laid in the stone on the table.  
  
"She did it." I heard Kira say, knowing that she was smirking at Kikyou which most likely had her mouth wide open in surprise, yet I could not turn around and look, my eyes were glued on the jewel  
  
"Now we know who is the stronger one. Kagome is pure, and you are not. What that means is, the jewel prefers a kind hearted, sweet girl over a trampy, dirty whore." Kira said with a look of her own personal triumph on her face  
  
"What am I to do with this jewel." I asked not certain what role I would play in the concern of this pink orb  
  
"You my dear little sister, you are now the protector of that jewel. All you have to do is make sure people like Kikyou never get a hold of it, keep it with you forever." Kira said giving me one of her loving sisterly smiles  
  
"Hai, Kira-oneesan, I will keep it with me until the end of time." I said as I put the jewel in my purse so I would not lose it  
  
"Good, now let us head back to the ball room, who knows how many women are hitting on my dear brother." Kira said with a slight giggle, that made me want to laugh too  
  
We left the room with Kikyou still standing there looking stunned.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Ball Room Sessy's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
I have been at this party for about an hour, and yet nothing remotely interesting has happened thus far. I was hoping that my dim witted brother would do something stupid like he usually does, even though it does make the family look bad it still entertains me, and right now I would give almost anything to be entertained. I have been stuck listening to this group of boring men, most of which are younger than me and have not a clue about anything.  
  
"This is giving me a head-ache." I thought to myself for millionth time since I arrived   
  
I had to do something to get away from all of this, but if I left this little group the women would pounce since Kagome wandered off a little while ago, most likely went to find something to do since it did not look like she was having much fun standing by herself against the wall behind me. Yes I was watching her, it was the only thing keeping me sane, watching her play with her hair or the hands in the cute way that she does. I can admit to myself, and only to myself that she is beautiful, more so than any other woman that I have met. People say that Kagome and that Kikyou woman look almost exactly alike, but Kagome is so much more attractive than the wench that won my half-brothers heart, heh I almost feel sorry for him.  
  
"Now's my chance." I thought as I saw the groups dates arrive wanting to dance with them  
  
I excused myself and snuck off to find Kagome or at least find my sister so I am not left alone for the whole population of women in this room to start with there routine to try and get me to sleep with them or marry them. I walked around dodging every woman that came within ten feet of me, but it was getting harder when a group of nine or so women came rushing towards me, and most of them were youkai, so they had extra speed. I had a feeling of dread as the first woman grabbed onto my arm and pressed it against her chest, obviously trying to get me into bed , but before I could push her away with my only free arm, someone else grabbed it, so much for being a youkai with amazing speed, I could not even get my arms away from two women.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, marry me. I love you." the seemingly snake youkai on my left arm said  
  
"No marry me, I would make a much better wife then that tramp." the bear youkai that was hanging onto my right arm for dear life said  
  
Before I could answer any of them and remove them from my arms I felt a hand on my shoulder, dreading what this one could be and what they would say I turned around only to find Kagome with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Would you mind releasing my date?" she asked the two youkai women still attached to my arms  
  
"You, a human, are Sesshoumaru-sama's date?" the snake youkai asked  
  
"Hai, now if you do not mind releasing him, then we can get back to our date." Kagome said as she reached for my now free right arm and began dragging me away  
  
We got no more than a foot away from the group when Kagome stopped and turned around to face me, but before I could ask her what was wrong she pressed her lips against mine in a quick, but passionate kiss. I did not know what to do, I was shocked, but even so I kissed her back with the same passion that she had.  
"I see the date is going well." a voice sounded from behind me  
  
I broke away from the kiss as I felt Kagome do the same, and turned around to find my sister grinning at me and Kagome.  
  
"Hai, the date is going fine. Kagome just saved me from the grasp of two youkai bitches." I said trying my best not to reveal that I actually liked the kiss  
  
"Yeah, he looked like he needed to be rescued." Kagome said smiling at my sister, obviously trying to make her forget about what she had just witnessed   
  
"I see, well carry on. I will be...err…over there." Kira said pointing towards the dining tables before she took off towards Inuyasha and his "date"  
  
"Well, I guess girls will not be bothering you for a little while now." Kagome said smiling at me  
  
"I suppose they will not, thank you." I said in the coldest tone I could muster that would not hurt her feelings too much  
  
"No problem. I know you would do the same for me, at least I hope you would." she said smiling again then walking away, not even giving me a chance to answer  
* * * * * * * * * * * Near Inuyasha Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
I knew something interesting would happen tonight, I just didn't expect it to be my brother kissing Kagome in the middle of a crowded ball room, but it was cute, and it would have been so great it Inuyasha had seen.   
"Speaking of the idiot." I said as I came about two feet from my brother who had his whore back in his lap  
  
"Konbanwa Inu-chan, how has your evening been thus far?" I asked in my fake sweet voice that I know irritates him to no end, that's why I always wondered how he could stand hearing Kikyou talk all the time  
"What do you want Kira?" he asked not even looking at me  
  
"I was just asking a question little brother. I mean I am having a good time, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are obviously having a good time, so I thought I would see if you were." I said acting innocent  
  
"What do you mean Kagome and Sesshoumaru are obviously having a good time?" he asked like I knew he would  
  
"Well, Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama out of the stone, and Sesshouamru is having a pleasant time with his date. Is there anything wrong with that little brother?" I knew I was getting on his nerves, and I loved every minute of it  
  
"Iie, nothing wrong with that." he replied to me   
  
"Except for the fact that the jewel should be in my hands and not that weak girls." Kikyou said, and right when she did I really wanted to smack her  
  
"It is not in her hands, it is in her purse. It may be in her hands later though." I replied, I love being a smart ass to him  
  
"You know what I mean." Kikyou said, obviously not amused  
  
"That I do, but it is fun to act like I don't." I answered her back, giving a genuine smile  
  
"What do you two mean Kagome has the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha piped into our little conversation   
  
"Exactly what it sounds like, Kagome pulled the jewel from the stone, so there for it is now hers." I answered my brother with that and an eye-roll  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm stupid or something." he said  
  
"Then quite giving me a reason too." I shot back then took out the picture I snapped of Kikyou earlier, not that I thought he would really care, but it was still amusing seeing her in Little Mermaid underwear  
  
"Oh, little brother I have a little present for you." I said then handed him the picture, of course it was just a copy I made a bit earlier  
He took the picture but didn't look at it right away, I knew he would not look at it while I was standing there. I walked away from him, but I looked back and he was looking at the picture with a humorous look on his face, too bad Kikyou had gotten off his lap to go and get something to drink because I would have loved to have seen the look he would have given her. I looked over at the group of women I had talked to earlier this evening, it seemed they were getting ready for my little plan.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry if my chappy isn't that great, but it is the longest I have ever written, so that should count for something. So how did you like the kiss? I didn't think I did a very good job on it, but that's just me, tell me if it sucked or not. Again I am so sorry I took so long to get this chappy out, I really had no clue it had been this long, time flies really fast when your busy. Well til next chapter, bai bai. 


	7. Childsupport

Here's the 8th chapter, sorry it took a little longer to get it out.   
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon will be in later chapters!  
  
~~~  
  
AnimeKrazy: It's rated R because there will be lemon in the later chapters and I thought it would be a good idea to set the rating at R so I don't forget later and get my story reported.  
  
~~  
  
LovelyLioness57: The plan will be revealed in the chapter, thanks for reviewing and I will try to update as soon as I can.  
  
~~  
  
Narye-Ah: I will write more, see here's a new chapter, I don't plan on abandoning any of my fics if I can help it. I am happy that you think it's good though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
DragonPrincessDynamis: Sorry to say, but that's a little rude. Please do not send me anymore reviews complaining about my updating, I update as fast as I can.  
  
~~  
  
Gothic-Tinkerbell: I am so happy that you like it, I never thought that this many people would when I first started it. Well, I actually have a picture of her from my other fic up, it's not very good, but go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/legacys_anime/Kira.JPG and you can see it. I will give a full description of her in this fic in the next chapter, or I'll email it to you. Thanks for the review and the question.  
  
~~  
  
sesshouamru-lover01: Glad ya like it, here's an update. Thanks for reviewing  
  
~~  
  
kawaiikitsune: Yes, must trash the bitch,! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kira plan is to be revealed in this chapter! I'm glad you like it enough to put it on your favs list, thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: I'm happy you love it. Yeah Sess/Kag stories are great, ne? Yeah I'm busy, but I try and update as much as I can, I'm just glad I made it this far in the story. Thanks for reviewing ^_^v  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: Well…I technically told you that I updated, cause I emailed you. Sorry, I never knew your birthday, but I guess now I do ^-^. Yeah, she has everything ::sigh:: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~~  
  
lil washu-chan: Yeah I know, it took me a hella long time to update that last chappy, and this one too, but I try. I am sooooooooo glad you liked the kiss, I was so worried that it sucked as bad as I though it did. I knew someone would think the underwear part was as funny as I thought it was, I swear I had tears in my eyes when I was writing it. I wish it was as simple as knocking my dad out, but now he cut my compy time way down…grrr! Well thanks for reviewing! ^.^v  
  
~~  
  
Inu-Tsuki44: Hai, I'm fine. I thought the underwear deal would be funny. Yeah I know bad mental images, but still really funny. Here ya go, I gots more written for ya. Thanks for the review.   
  
~~  
  
hikari-chan: I'm happy you like it. I tried to update as fast as I could, but it took me a little while. Thanks for your review.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshouamru: I try to hurry with my chapters, though it doesn't seem to work. Well you'll find out the plan in this chappy. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: YAY! You loved the kiss! Okay, again too much caffeine. They'll do it again sometime…I just won't say when exactly. Of course Kira has a plan, and your about to find out what it is..hehehe. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
silverstone: I'm happy you thought it was great. I never thought as myself as talented…just bored. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Rini13: Yeah, I finally got around to updating, I don't know why but it's getting a little hard to write this fic. I'm glad you thought it was good. What confused you? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Creepy Stalker Guys POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There she is, my beautiful angel.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Soon, soon you will be mine. Nobody will get in my way of having you, mind, body, and soul. (Insert evil chuckle…now)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"I feel like someone is watching me, I've felt this way all night. I know many girls are glaring at me, and I've seen a few men staring at my ass, but this is different. I think I have become paranoid or something, I mean this isn't the first time I've felt this way. After the whole note incident I've felt a presence around me wherever I got.  
  
"I am paranoid." I thought, sighing  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshouamru asked me actually showing a bit of concern, but I didn't want to tell him what I was feeling, he might think I was crazy or something  
  
"Hai, I am alright, though I could use something to eat." I answered him smiling like I almost always do, I hoped he would believe me  
  
"Then shall we eat?" he asked, seeming to believe me, and he didn't seem as cold as he usually does, I guess seeing him out side of work is the reason for it   
  
"Hai." I said taking his arm in which I just noticed that he offered to me  
  
We made our way to the dining area finding an empty table much to our surprise. A minute after we sat down, me on Sesshoumaru's left side, a waiter came to take our order, I almost laughed at this.  
  
"I have never been to a party where waiters actually take orders from the quests." I told Sesshouamru, I was a little embarrassed because I have never been to parties like this before  
  
"You would think it weird, wouldn't you?" he asked coming very close to smiling, but he still didn't  
  
"Hai." I answered   
  
I looked up from the table only to find myself looking into the eyes of Inuyasha who was sitting at the table just in front of ours looking at us, actually it was more like glaring at us.  
  
"He has no manners." I heard Sesshouamru say, he too saw Inuyasha's glaring, I'm surprised that the whole room didn't see  
  
"Do you think he will come over here?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't, I couldn't take it if he did  
  
"I would say he is not that stupid, but alas he is that stupid." Sesshouamru answered me, and I didn't feel any better  
  
"Your right, he is that much of a moron." I said, sighing again wishing my food was here and that Inuyasha wasn't  
  
A few minutes of silence later I saw our waiter coming towards us with our food in his hands. On site my mouth watered a bit, but not enough for anyone but me to notice, I was really hungry. He gave us our food and left, that's when I noticed that Inuyasha was heading right for our table, and he didn't look all that happy.  
  
"Having a nice time?" he asked with malice in his voice  
  
"We were, that is until you decided to bother us." Sesshouamru answered before I could, this is not going to be pretty  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" I asked trying to get him to tell me why he's here  
  
"What's it to you? I can be here if I want." he answered me, and at the same timing annoying me to my limit  
  
"I was just wondering why you were over here bothering us when you have your own date to worry about, because from what I can see right now she's hitting on the bartender." I said in the sweetest way that I could as I saw Kikyou touching the bartenders arm and whispering in his ear  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw the same thing that I did, and his face paled, but he tried to cover it up by turning back to us putting his ignorant smirk on his face.  
  
"She just getting a drink, people seem to think she's younger than twenty-one so she does that so she doesn't have to show them her ID because she doesn't carry it with her." Inuyasha said, obviously lying to us and himself  
  
"Whatever you say." I said grabbing my water and taking a sip of it not even looking at him anymore, and I knew it would drive him crazy, he doesn't like to be ignored, so it didn't help when Sesshouamru started ignoring him too  
  
A second later I could hear Inuyasha drum his fingers on the table, but I just started eating my food like he wasn't there. I could see Sesshouamru doing the same thing as me, and Inuyasha was getting pissed off more so than usual. A minute later Inuyasha stomped off towards the bar where his date was still flirting with the bartender.  
  
"Well that was worth coming here." Sesshouamru said turning to me, what he said made me smile, one of my first real smiles since the Inuyasha break-up  
  
"It really was." I said agreeing with him  
  
I looked around the room a little more, seeing if I could find where Kira ran off too. I knew she would be mad since Kouga hadn't shown up yet, she was probably about ready to kill something or someone. I knew who the someone would be….Inuyasha. Yup, whenever she gets mad she takes it out on Inuyasha, or the first person she sees that she doesn't like, which is usually for some weird reason Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder where Kira-chan went." I said out loud then took a bit of my food  
  
"I think I see her near the bar." I heard Sesshouamru answer me  
  
I looked up and sure enough she was near the bar, looking at Inuyasha and Kikyou with an evil little smirk on her face.  
  
"I think she is up to something, and it has to do with Inuyasha." I said turning towards Sesshouamru, only to find him already looking at me  
  
"I believe you are right, but all we can do is sit and watch." Sesshouamru said returning to his dinner  
  
"Your right, I just hope that she doesn't over do it." I said, worrying about what might happen in a few minutes time, I knew Kira was a trickster, but I never knew how far she would actually go to get back at Inuyasha for any and everything he has done to her, but knowing who she was I knew I shouldn't be to worried  
  
"She will not over do anything, she has standards to her pranks. She will never do anything truly degrading." Sesshouamru informed me, though I did in a way already know that  
  
"You know, this is the first actual conversation we've had." I said remembering who exactly I was talking to, my quiet boss that never talked to anyone unless he had to, or unless it was Kira  
  
"I suppose it is." he said not looking at me anymore, and becoming quiet again  
  
I looked around again, knowing I shouldn't have said that to him because now he's not going to talk to me anymore, and I really, really like talking to him. As I looked around I saw the group of women Kira was with earlier, they seemed to be gathering and talking about something that seemed to be quite private.   
  
"So that's it." I thought as I figured something out  
  
Kira had some kind of plan that had to do with those women and Inuyasha, and I could only imagine what she could be planning now. I saw Inuyasha lead Kikyou over to an abandoned corner of the room where you could barely see what was going on, or hear. It seems people didn't like it over there too much, everyone except Inuyasha who by now I could tell had a few drinks, but not enough to get him completely drunk or anything, maybe just a slight buzz.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing over there." I thought to myself rolling my eyes, I knew what they were doing, and it made me sick just thinking about it. Everyone knew she was a slut, but I thought he would know a little better  
  
I sat there playing with my food, I kinda lost my appetite because of Inuyasha, and because I had a bad feeling about what Kira was planning. I looked up from my plate yet again, Sesshouamru was eating quietly, but still keeping his eye out for whatever was happening. The group of women that I have been keeping my eye on began to move towards the dark corner, but not all at the same time, more like one and two at a time. Some were giggling, but trying to hold it back before they got there to their destination, this made me wonder even more about what was going to happen. I knew it would be pretty bad, but I didn't know how bad until I heard it.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
  
Yup, that was what I heard, Inuyasha screaming for whatever reason, I didn't know because I couldn't see too well. I looked up at Sesshouamru, he was looking towards the corner, of course he could tell what was going on because he is a youkai, and for once I almost wished I was one too, it sucked not knowing what was going on.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I looked up at the sound of my little brothers scream, my plan was in play and all I could do was sit back and watch. No one at this party paid attention to the screaming and the cussing, because, sad to say everyone was use to it by now. My brother screamed a lot at these parties, last time he got drunk and was hitting on one of our fathers very good friends wife. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him, well after he woke up the next morning, with a head-ache and my father screaming at him. People ignore what my brother does, at least they do while they are near my father, I know they talk about it behind our backs later on. That's why this is the perfect plan.  
  
"My little brother needs to be taught a lesson in respect. Respect for everyone." I said to myself as I finished my drink  
  
I stood up from the stool I was sitting at, at the bar and made my way closer to the scene that I had caused, I doubt I would get in trouble for it. I mean my father can not do anything to me anymore, he hasn't been able to do anything to me for a couple of hundred years. I walked closer to the corner, but not so close as I would have be noticed my Inuyasha, I knew when this was over he would blame me and yell at me, that's what made all the more fun to pick on him like this. Because no matter how mad he got, he couldn't do a damn thing to me, even if Sessy wasn't here. As I got closer I could hear everything that was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha, you promised you would pay child-support, but you haven't. Now our daughter can't get her braces!" I heard the first woman sob loudly  
  
"What about our son!? I need money for his school!" Another woman shouted, I could see the look on my half-brothers face, I knew he was pissed and probably thought I had something to do with it  
  
About five women got in on this deal, I paid them a substantial amount of money to do this for me. I believe only one or two of them actually had children and were not married, that made it all the better when those two brought out the pictures of their children showing them around, making my brother that more pissed. Kikyou on the other hand looked a bit shocked, I knew she was trying to hide it, but she never really did a good job at it. I looked around a bit, my eyes landed on a table that my brother and Kagome were sitting at, but they were looking at me. Sesshouamru looked a little amused at what was happening, but Kagome looked a bit worried. I guess she still cares about Inuyasha a little bit, or maybe she is just worried about him thinking she had something to do with it. It is like her to think something like that, and it is like Inuyasha to think Kagome did have something to do with it. In a way she did, I am tired of seeing how he treats her, and every other woman he dated before her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you promised you would pay child-support." a third woman said  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!" I heard Inuyasha scream again, oh yes this was getting good  
  
"How can you say that! I can't believe I use to love you!" yet another woman piped in crying fake tears at his words, these women were very good actresses  
  
I could barely tell what was being said anymore, the woman were all crying and shouting things along with my brother yelling how he didn't know them and that he had no children. I looked back at the table that Kagome and Sessy were at, only to find them gone, that's when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and found the two people I had been looking for.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Sess-chan. What have you guys been up to?" I asked trying to look at least a little bit innocent in front of them  
  
"Nothing much, just kinda wondering how much you paid those women to do that to Inuyasha." Kagome said, Sessy just kinda stood there, with laughter in his eyes, but not on his face  
  
"It is well worth the money, ne?" I asked laughing some, I could tell that they both found it funny, even if they didn't want to show it  
  
"Hai, just don't go to far with it." Kagome said and then walked away, but Sess stayed standing next to me   
  
"So how much DID you pay them dear sister?" Sesshoumaru asked the same question Kagome had, only this time I had to answer it  
  
"I will not give you an exact amount, but I will say they will be living quite nicely for a while." I said smirking as I continued to watch my youngest brother  
  
The women were now hitting him with their purses and fists, ranting about child-support. This whole time I forgot about Kikyou, and so did Inuyasha because she had gotten away without him or me noticing until now. I scanned the room again and saw here dancing with a group of human men. I guess the youkais here could tell that she was a whore and wanted nothing to do with her, well that or they didn't want to upset Inuyasha because if they did our father would eventually get upset.  
  
"You have fun watching him suffer. Do you not?" Sesshouamru asked me as he stepped forward watching what I made happen go on  
  
"I do not like to see him suffer. I like to see him be taught a lesson." I answered him, but I did not look at him, I knew what I would find if I did  
  
"Be careful, father may not control you, but one of these days something bad might happen. None of us would want to see that." he said, I knew he was worried, but I also knew father would do nothing to me, he had grown soft after mother had gone and made the bitch his wife, he was never the same after that, and as for Inuyasha doing anything I knew how to control him, and he would never know I could  
  
"Nothing bad will happen, because I know you will be there if I need you. Besides, Inuyasha couldn't hurt me, it's not in his nature to do things like that." I answered him back, I knew he would protect me, he always had in the past  
  
"I will be there if you ever need me, but Inuyasha may very well have the capability to harm you if you do not watch out, he has tried it before incase you have forgotten that incident at the casino." Sessy said reminding me about the bruises he left on my arm, but that hadn't hurt me, he wouldn't do anything more than that, anyways I could have stopped that, I just wanted something to hold over his head  
  
"I have not forgotten, but I have to say I know him better than you. I may not be close to him like they say siblings should be, but I know he would not physically harm me. True he has grabbed my arms like he was going to hurt me, leaving marks, but that is as far as he has gone and that is as far as he will ever go." I said, calmly, looking up at my twin to see what his reaction would be  
  
"Fine, but be careful. Though I never show or say it much, I care about what happens to you, and if he did hurt you I would kill him." Sessy said that like a big brother would, though I am technically older than him, but it felt good to hear him say that  
  
"Thanks you Sessy. Now get back to you date and let me get back to my fun." I said hitting his arm playfully then shoved him towards the table where Kagome was once again sitting at  
  
Sessy looked back at me one more time before he started on his way back to the table. I turned back to the corner, it seems the yelling had died down a bit. Inuyasha seemed to had noticed his missing date and he was currently trying to get out of the group of yelling women to find her. I walked into the corner so I could gloat about my plan a little bit, I never did it much, but when I did it felt really good.  
  
"How come you have never told me I was an Auntie?" I asked I strolled up to Inuyasha, the women stepping out of the way to let me through  
  
"You did this, I should have known!" he yelled while glaring at me as if he was going to attack me  
  
"Calm down little brother, I did nothing." I said stepping closer to him, to show that I wasn't afraid of what he would do  
  
"Yes you did! You always do! Did Kagome have anything to do with this!?" he screamed again, but by now the women were going back to what they had been doing before all of this started  
  
"I do not always do things like this, and as for Kagome you only WISH she had something to do with this. You wish that she was jealous of your new girlfriend, all you do is hurt people. But to answer your question, no she had NOTHING to do with this." I said as calmly as I could, he was really pissing me off, and if people though he was bad when he was pissed, well lets just say I'm a hundred times worse  
  
"Ya right! I wish you would leave me alone, that's what I wish!" he kept screaming, his screaming hurt my ears, but this was worth every bit of it  
  
"You know little brother, you deserve everything bad that happens to you. Actually you deserve much worse, but not even I am that cruel. You broke Kagome's heart so you could get laid, what kind of 'man' are you!?" I shouted back at him, he was working my last nerve and if he didn't shut up soon I was going to hurt him very badly  
  
"Leave me alone, bitch! I am going to find my girlfriend because you scared her off!" he shouted one last time as he made his way towards Kikyou and the group of guys she was dancing/flirting shamelessly with  
  
"Does he not know that calling me a bitch does nothing!?" I asked my self as I too left the corner, though I didn't know where to go now, the first part of my plan was a success, and I would have to wait to do the second part  
  
I walked to the table Kagome and Sessy were sitting at, they seemed to be talking about something having to do with the shows at the casino, but I wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Can we go now." I asked as I sat down next to my brother giving him puppy-dog eyes like I always had when we were kids  
  
"If everyone is ready to leave, then yes." he said then turned to Kagome  
  
"Kagome-chan?" I asked, she knew the question without me voicing it  
  
"Hai, I am ready to leave." she answered and I almost jumped up and down, I really do hate these parties and I had to prepare a few things for later  
  
"Great! Let's go then." I said jumping out of my chair, I walked over and grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her towards the door  
  
"Are you not going to even say good-bye to father?" I heard Sess-chan ask  
  
"Fine, but then we are leaving." I said walking to were my father and his wife were sitting, making sure Sessy came with me  
  
"Good-bye father, we are leaving now." I said not really looking at him  
  
"Why so soon." he asked  
  
"We have work in the morning. Plus I think this party sucks. So bye then." I said then walked away before he or his wife could respond to me  
  
"Good-bye father." I heard Sess say then I heard his foot-steps coming from behind me  
  
I walked out the door towards my brothers car, I was still dragging Kagome with me but she seemed to not mind much. I was still mad that Kouga never showed up, but I didn't have time to be mad at him right now. I had to get home as fast as I could so I could get everything ready, but I couldn't let my brother or Kagome know what I was up to, Kagome would try to find a way to get me to change my mind, and I sure as hell wasn't giving up this part of the plan.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah, a cliffy, you should be use to them by now. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I won't be able to get on the compy as much as I use to because I got in trouble and everything. If you want to join my mailing list then go to my profile and click the notify list link and you can join it. Or tell me and I will add you to it. I am working on a new fic, I don't have name for it yet, it was a challenged issued by ForestKarma so check my profile for that later or something. Sorry if the chappy isn't so great, but I tried and it is really long. 


	8. So Much Pain

I'm back with another chapter. I can not believe that I got 107 reviews now, wow I never thought I would get that many, but I'm happy that I did. Okay this might not be the best chapter, but I did update fairly fast this time. Anywho, updates may take a while because this summer I will be going to school for a couple of weeks to see how I like this new school and so I can get some credits, so that means less time for writing. After I finish school this summer I will sit down and type out a lot of chapters because I will be going back to school full time in September, though I will only have school for 4 hours in the morning, and I could try and write some on my break, that is if I'm not late 2 times, cause if I am I don't get break. Enough of my babbling though, I hope you enjoy the chappy.

****

Warning: Lemon will be in later chapters.

~~~

jen: I am glad that you love it and that it is one of your favorites. I updated, and it hasn't been that long, see, see! *takes cookie* thankies! SESSHIE! *huggles plushie* Now I'm all happy! Yes, me am updating sooner than I thought so yay! Kira likes me in a lot of ways too, I kinda got her from the voice in my head, but that's a whole nother story. A lot of people seem to like her, that makes me happy because I may change her and make a manga with her as the main character, I am using her in my other fic called Brother Dearest, I actually used her in that one first. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

~~

Inu-Tsuki44: Yup, he is stupid sometimes, like now. I updated…YAY! Thanks for reviewing.

~~

BlueDragon77: Yeah, FF.net has been being a pain lately. Yup, I updated and Kira is very evil, I'm glad everyone thinks so. I updated as fast as I could, which was pretty fast in all actuality. Yeah it would be funny if he had to pay child-support for real, but he doesn't. Thanks for reviewing again.

~~

sesshyangel: Yeah, I do, but wait, I am the sibling like Kira. I wish I could get my younger sister into trouble, but she's the baby so no such luck. Yeah, it would be fun, I'm the middle child, so that's no fun. Thanks for reviewing.

~~

Nankinmai: Yeah, aren't those cliffies a bitch? It didn't take to long to update, I actually update fast compared to some people and my chapter are pretty freaking long. Here's the next chappy as you can see. Thanks for reviewing.

~~

Gothic-Tinkerbell: I am writing more. I hope you got a good idea of how Kira looks, I still haven't gotten that description written up yet, but I will and I'll email it to you. Thanks for reviewing. 

~~

Sith: Well we wouldn't want you to die, so here's the next chapter.

~~

Arashi Senjo: Okay…and what? Are you mad about that or something? Is no one aloud to use that name? If you are going to read and review then please review the story not complain (or say something) about a characters name.

~~

Mistress Fluffy: Everyone wants to know THE PLAN! Yes it is now going to be called THE PLAN, just because it's funny and I had too much sugar. I'm glad you think it's good, but there's not going to be a lot of romantic parts for a while because I need time to develop the characters and the character relationships, and I can't make the chapters longer, I think they are long enough for now. Thanks for reviewing.

~~

hikari-chan: Yeah, I was going to make them dance, but then I decided not to *shrugs* I'm updating as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing.

~~

Wonsungi: Hai, your idea will take place VERY soon. Kira is evil and you MUST give me EVIL ideas! I command you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It makes me evil, I must be EVIL. Thanks for reviewing Jamie-chan, and keep giving me ideas. v^.^v

~~

FoxFire8605: Okays, well here it is then.

~~

silverstone: I have no clue how anyone can like Kikyou. Yeah Inu is being a jerk, people seem mad that I made him that way, but oh well my fic. Kagome IS better than Kikyou, in many, many ways. I'm glad that you think it's real, and thanks for your review.

~~

Duo no Tsuin: Yes! He is there…MWAHAHAHAHA! (Sugar is goods! ^_^). Kira is evil, I like her evilness, makes her unique. Ah yes, the child-support, my friend gave me the idea, along with a few others I'm going to use…THANK YOU JAMIE-CHAN! And thank you for reviewing, it makes me all happy. The new plan is actually, get this…2 other plans!

~~

kawaiikitsune: Yeah, I was cracking up the whole time I was writing it, which made it kinda hard to get done. Ooooh….can't tell you the plan, not yet, big plan…hehehe. Creepy stalker guy is…well….creepy stalker guy, can't tell ya his name though, sowwy. Me is glad you likes me story, thanks for reviewing!

* * * * * * * * * * * Still At The Party Inuyasha's POV * * * * * * * * * * * 

I can't believe she did that, my own fucking sister! I knew she never liked Kikyou, or me, but to go and pull something like that was just plain wrong. And what's even worse is that Kikyou believed part of it and she doesn't even care, she's dancing with some guy who I really want to hurt. I knew dating her would be different than dating Kagome, but they are nothing alike. Kagome always greeted me with a kiss, Kikyou did the first few dates, but then she just stopped. Kagome's eyes were always full of life and love, but Kikyou's don't even come close to it. I know I made a decision, but was it the right one?

"Of course, I have always wanted her. From the first time I saw her." I thought trying to convince myself it was the truth while I watched MY girlfriend dance with some bastard I would later end up killing if he didn't watch his hand

I can't believe I have to sit here and watch this, but what else can I do? I made a choice and I have to stick with it, or do I? Would Kagome take me back? I may not have been in love with her like I am with Kikyou, but she was so much better when it came to this dating shit. I never even saw her look at another guy, let alone dance with one when she was suppose to be with me.

"But I love Kikyou, not Kagome. I just have to make Kikyou see how much she loves me, once she does she won't look at any other guy."

* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * * 

We're driving back home, the party was okay, I mean I'm not much for rich people parties, but it was nice being there with people I know. I felt kind of sorry for Inuyasha, I had found out everything that had happened, Kira must really be mad at him to do something like that. And that look on here face told me that, that wasn't all she was going to do, no she had something else in mind and knowing her it was going to be bad, funny, but bad.

"As long as it doesn't kill him, it should be fine." I thought trying to ease my mind, I may be upset with him, but I don't hate him enough to not worry about what his older sibling might do

She rarely did anything to him while we went out, but as soon as I dumped him, the war began once again. I use to hear stories about the pranks they played on each other, or more like the pranks she played on him. He never got a chance to get her back for anything because once one prank was done another started right up. I wish I had my brother back, I never got to get close to him, and why is that? Because I liked to believe in my dreams of being a singer? Because he was only my half-brother? I never cared about that, he was still my brother and I loved him dearly, but his father never saw that.

"Were are you, Souta? Are you happy without me? Do you even remember me?" I asked those questions a lot, but less frequent than I had before I met Inuyasha and got a job at the casino

It helped to have friends like Kira and Sango, even Miroku was a good friend to me. They were the family I never had, but always wanted. I need to stop thinking about this and start thinking about more important things, but what's more important than your family? Okay, I need to just think about the songs I will be singing for tomorrow nights show, I can't believe I didn't get them picked out already.

"Well, that was an interesting party. I'll make sure I tell Kouga that right before I beat the crap out of him." I heard Kira say from the front seat, though I have no clue who she was talking too

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up." I said trying to reassure her, Kouga was also my friend, so I at least had to try and help him out, though I knew it wouldn't work

"He better hope he has a good reason." Kira said in her scary I'm-gonna-kill-him-no-matter-what tone

Kira was scary when it came to her fiancée standing her up, I mean what woman wouldn't be? If it was me I probably would have long past killed him, but I guess I'll never know exactly how it feels. It's not like I thought that I would marry Inuyasha, but it was nice to dream about it sometimes, but now thinking about it, it was stupid to even dream it. I realize that I pity myself too much, I mean I have more than a lot of people and I'm feeling bad because some guy wasn't in love with me? I need to quit thinking about it and start thinking about getting my life together and getting a new place to live so I don't have to keep staying with Kira and Sesshouamru, because I know I will wear-out my welcome sometime.

"Would you like me to drop you off at his apartment, or would you like to go home and rest?" Sesshoumaru asked Kira, he was a good brother from what I have seen, he cares so much about his sister even if he doesn't show it all the time

"I want to go home, then I'll go over there and kick his ass." Kira said with a little smirk on her face, she was in her planning stage, this is not gonna be good

* * * * * * * * * * * Sessy's POV * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was an interesting party, I rather enjoyed it and I never enjoy these parties. Oh wait there was the last one where my idiot half-brother got drunk and made a fool out of himself, I was just glad that Kira had brought the video camera. That tape will make an exceptional Christmas present this year, and perhaps maybe a birthday present. I never said anything, but I enjoy watching Kira mess with our younger half sibling, it's almost like she does this for the both of us. She does what she likes to him, and I yell at him later if he tries to do anything to get her back, it's like a team effort with us.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Will father stop by to 'talk' to Kira again?" I asked myself even though I already knew the answer

Yes, our father will stop by to have a talk with Kira about the tings she does to him precious Inuyasha, and the way she treated him and his ditz of a wife, but all Kira will do is nod and roll her eyes like she always does and he will be on his way. Father knew she never listened to him, but he thought that if he came and talked to her at least he can say he made an effort. I use to respect my father, but after a while that respect dwindled away, now I just care for him. Yes I care for him, I care for all of my family members in some way or another, but the only two I would admit to loving was Kira and my mother.

"Wow, it is so quiet in here. I'm turning on the radio." Kira announced, she knows I hate it when she turns the radio on, she liked that American metal, it hurts my ears

"No you will not, that music you listen to hurts my ears." 

"Come on, I won't even listen to that station, I'll find a new one." she was almost begging me, and if I said no she would give me the big-eye pouty lip treatment

"Fine, but you will find something quiet to listen too." I said giving in a bit

"Okay, no problem there." she said reaching to turn on the radio, and I was surprised when she actually listened to me and found something that wouldn't rupture my ear-drums

As the song that we had been listening to ended, a new one began, and once it began Kira and Kagome started to sing along with it. 

__

Why is love so much pain?  
sitting on the roof starring at the stars   
thinking to myself how could I have fell for someone so hard  
when all I was told was lies  
now that I think about it ,it makes me cry  
  
  
To know someone I gave my heart to   
just tore my heart apart  
a love that is endless  
why did this love have to start  
feeling the love I have for you   
just rushes through my veins  
why does love have to be so much pain  
  
Memories no one can take away  
the pain that I feel each and everyday  
and it is going to be hard ,but I will pull myself through  
a real time that a get over loving you  
  
To know someone i gave my heart to   
just tore my heart apart  
a love that is endless  
why did this love have to start  
feeling the love I have for you   
just rushes through my veins  
why does love have to be so much pain  
  
So much pain . ..  
So many nights so many tears I've cried (cried)  
No one to be by my side  
Stuck with misery and pain you are the one to blame  
Cause it hurts to know ...  
  
to know someone I gave my heart to   
just tore my heart apart  
a love that is endless  
why did this love have to start  
feeling the love I have for you   
just rushes through my veins  
why does love have to be so much pain  
  
(Why does love have to be so much pain)  
So much pain (so much pain)  
Oh so much pain

After the song had ended, I could hear Kagome crying in the back seat. She wasn't crying hard, but as soon as we get home and she goes to her room I know she will end up crying herself to sleep. She did it last night, and I fear she will every night until she realizes that she doesn't need my brother to love her. Kira heard her too, but she knew not to say anything until we arrived back home and she and Kagome were alone. I never got how someone can have the perfect woman, yet leave her for someone that couldn't even compare, my brother truly is an idiot, and now this girl has to suffer because of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome was in the back seat crying, and it was tearing me up inside. I wanted to try and make her feel better, I mean she was practically my younger sister, but I knew I couldn't while Sess was around, so we would have to wait until we got home and into Kagome's room before she could vent all of her anger and sadness. She didn't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to her, yet that's all that happens to her is bad things.

"All of that will change soon, she will find happiness, and so will someone else I know." I thought as I looked over to my brother, I know he's trying to hide the worry he has for Kagome

He had been glancing at her every chance he got and now he had concern and worry in his eyes, I know he doesn't want to see her cry, but he won't say anything to her either. I may not have thought of it much before, but those two would make a good couple. My cold brother that works too hard, and my best-friend that's full of life and fun.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." my mind screamed at me, I know I shouldn't play match-maker this time because those two would have to find out on their own that they would go together so perfectly

Now, back to my plan for my dear baby brother, he's just gonna love what I have next for him. I just need to sneak out tonight and sneak into his apartment, good thing he's a heavy sleeper because I would hate to get caught, well not really, but it wouldn't be as much fun. I was having so much fun thinking about what I was going to do to Inuyasha, that I didn't notice when we pulled into the drive-way. I got out of the car, making sure I stayed behind to wait for Kagome, she came before the plan of course if I planned to have her as my sister-in-law, I'm getting ahead of myself now, but it would be great.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" I asked the poor girl walking beside me, she stopped crying for the most part, only everyone in a while did a tear fall from her eye

"Hai, I just couldn't help it. I loved him so much, but he left me for her." she answered me, we never really had a long talk about this, sure we talked some about what he had done and everything, but still not as much as we should have

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked, hoping she would say yes so I would know what was going on and so she could at least get it off of her chest a bit

"No thank you, I just want to take a bath and then go to bed." she said walking past me, I guess she wants to be alone right now, I know how that is, that's why this makes me so mad, I know what she's feeling and it doesn't feel good at all

I walked into the house through the kitchen door, I needed a few things from there and then my room before I could get my plan started. The thing with Kagome tonight in the car made me want to do this even more, he would pay for everything he has done wrong tonight, I will make sure of it. I grabbed a few things out of the cabinets, and than began to make my way to my room.

"What are you planning?" 

"Something that will get him back for breaking a young girls heart." I answered my brother who was no beside me

"Just make sure you do not kill him, he is after all family." Sess said, though I knew he didn't really care about the fact that he was family, he just didn't want me to get in trouble for murdering someone

"Yeah the kind of family you wish would go away and never come back." I said sarcastically

"Even so, don't kill him. Make him wish he was dead, but don't grant him that." he said then went down the hall into his own room

"Oh I will Sessy, I will."

I quickly went to my room and grabbed the bag I packed this morning, I knew I would end up having to do this sometime. I had this planned for a while, I just never knew exactly when I would be going through with it, that was until Inuyasha and Kagome broke-up. I walked out of my room, stopping at Kagome's door, it seems she was already taking her bath so it was okay to move on with my plan.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Okay, I know it's shorter than all of my other chapters, but at least it's not that short. I want to say that it will take some time for Sess and Kag to get together, because I need time to develop the characters and everything, I think I may want them to develop a friendship before they get together, but I'm not to sure at this moment.


	9. Dreaming

Hey minna I'm back with the 10th chapter! It didn't even take me that long to get it done, though I would have had it up days ago but I have been helping my friend baby-sit and stuff. Sorry that the last chapter was shorter, but maybe this chapter will make up for it even though it's not that terribly long either. Oh and I am currently drawing pics of Kag, Kira, and Sess in their party clothes, I will try and post a link to them later when I get them on the compy. Please review, I still can't believe I have 120 reviews, thanks everyone!  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon will be in later chapters, and my spelling is bad I will go back and change it later.  
  
~~~  
  
fawnsess: I'm updating, happy? Thanks for reviewing, I take it you like my fic.  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean: Here's that update you wanted.  
  
~~  
  
Michikaru: Yeah I know it was sad, but it had to be done. Doesn't he almost always think about getting back with her after he's chooses the corpse? Yup, Sess/Kag is great, though I am a big Inu/Kag fan too.oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
clow12391: I may just do that, but I'm not sure right now, I kinda randomly pick the songs for her to sing. I'm happy you think it's great, I never thought this many people would like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
hikari-chan: It's updated, I hope it didn't take too long, it shouldn't have. I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
~~  
  
Sailor Panda: I'm glad you think it's cute, I like your fics a lot too. Yeah, Kira can do almost anything, but you'll see her plan in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, it really does mean a lot since you are one of my favorite authors, though I never reviewed your fics.eh heh.sorry about that.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I'm glad you understand, sorry if I seemed a little bitchy about it, but I wasn't having the best day. I'm glad you think they are long enough, I may in the future try and make them longer, but I might now. Thanks for reviewing again, it means a lot to me.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah I know it wasn't all that great, but it was something and there is more to come. I know it is sad, but hopefully it won't happen too much longer, she'll get over him eventually. Yeah me either, I am looking forward to writing a little Sess/Kag romance, but I have to wait til I develop everything first. Ahhh yes the stalker.well I can't tell you who he is, but I will say you may be surprised.hehehe. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
~~  
  
LovelyLioness57: That would be okay, but I don't think I want to do that. The friendship thing is sounding really good right now, but maybe I will make one where they fall in love fast like that. I will continue as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reviewing and for the suggestion.  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: Wow, so many good things being said about my story, it just makes me really happy that people like it so much. I'll update whenever I can, which I hope is often. I like that song too, it just really fit with everything that was going on, I had to use it. It really gets better every time you read it? Wow.that really does make me happy. I'll update soon, maybe a week or so. Thanks for the review, and take care yourself.  
  
~~  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Well you don't have to wait anymore because here's an update. I am happy you think it's good, I like your fics too, but I never get a chance to review because FF.net seems to not like AOL all that much so it barely lets me review when I want too. It just may be humiliating and painful, you'll have to scroll down and see ^_^ Thanks for the nice review, I will try again to review your fics as soon as I can.  
  
~~  
  
kawaiikitsune: Yeah, Kira has so many things planned, she is so vindictive. I am glad you thought it was a great chapter even though it was kinda short compared to what I usually write for this fic. Yeah, Kira seems like a great big sister, well at least to Kagome and Sess. Well here's the next chappy, hope you like it and thanks for another wonderful review.  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: I am so glad you agree with me on the friendship thing, I always thought that too. I am hoping to have this story be at least 60 chapters, I can do it too, it may take some time but I'm hoping it will be worth it. I was thinking about the whole lounge thing, and I may change that because I usually put songs that I am listening too, that's how I decide what a chapter is going to be, whatever I am listening too sets the mood for the chappy, and I tend to listen to a variety of J-Pop, metal and various other things like that. I may do Bring Me To Life sometime because I love that song and I am listening to it right now, I kinda too my brothers Evanescence CD last month. I like Losing Grip too, I may use it later, there is actually no song in this chapter, but there is in the next one and I think the once I actually picked out ahead of time fit's the whole situation perfectly. Thanks for the review and the suggestions, I love your reviews they always make me feel better. ^.^v  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I have never been to a party quite like that before, okay so I haven't been to many parties before. I was never very social like that, as long as I could sing I was perfectly happy, well maybe not perfectly, but still happy. Now that I think about a few things, Sesshouamru isn't a bad person, I mean I use to hear things about him. People would say he didn't have a heart, and all he cared about was making money and living the high life, but he's not like that at all, well at least not to me. He cares deeply for his sister, and I think he would be the same even if he didn't have all that money.  
  
"Bathes are the greatest things in the whole world." I said as I sank lower into the hot water  
  
I loved bathes, they helped me to relax and allowed me to think of everything going on in my life. I love just sitting here thinking about things that I never have time for in the busy world. Like how am I going to get over Inuyasha? And why did I even fall for that jerk in the first place? There are so many question, and yet I could not answer them, not even one. I wish I could, but life wasn't that fair to me, life was never fair to me, but I couldn't complain a lot of people had it worse then me. At least I never had to go to an Orphanage like most kids do when their mother dies and their step-father leaves them all alone to fend for themselves.  
  
"I really need to stop thinking about that. What I really need to do is think of a song to sing tomorrow night." I whispered to myself trying not to think of my mothers death and my step-father leaving me  
  
The house is awful quiet tonight, I haven't been staying here that long, but usually Kira is playing the radio very loud or she's yelling at her brother, but tonight there is absolute quiet. I wonder where she ran off too, did she go to yell at Kouga, or is her plan for Inuyasha not finished yet. I believe that would be the second one, she is known for multiple part plans that could take weeks to finish. I just hope she knows what she's doing, and even though he is the biggest asshole alive, I hope she doesn't actually hurt him.  
  
"Just humiliate him again, something that would make him think twice about doing anything." I thought smirking to myself  
  
It's always fun watching Inuyasha suffer, well it is now that we aren't together. I guess this is my own way of getting over him, and I didn't mind it one little bit. True he hurt me, but everyone gets hurt sooner or later. I would have went for alter myself, but it's a good thing in it's own way, now I have experience in the whole dating thing, and I can learn from my mistakes, so the next guy I fall in love with might stay with me, and only me.  
  
"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." that was a saying my mother had taught to me, and I believe it now, not that I didn't then, but this just made me believe it more  
  
I sat up suddenly hit with inspiration.  
  
"That would make a perfect song."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Inuyasha's House Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat waiting outside, Inuyasha was not home from the party yet. He probably had someone drive him home, he never could hold his sake that well. I was about to pull of one of my biggest plans ever, even bigger then the time I mixed crazy-glue and pink hair dye in Inuyasha's shampoo and conditioner, his hair was pink and stuck together for weeks. I didn't even get in trouble for it, father was out of town that month, on a trip with his wife, something about a second honeymoon, though everyone could care less just as long as they were gone.  
  
"Speaking of gone, where is that stupid half-brother of mine." I asked myself quietly, I didn't need anyone seeing me out there then calling the cops on me, though nothing would happen to me it would spoil my plan  
  
A minute later I saw a car pulling up into the drive way, it was a cab, and no doubt my brother was the one in the back seat.along with his little bitch. Oh this was going to be so much fun. I watched them get out, Kikyou taking my brother wallet out to pay for the cad, even though it would have been easier to use her own money, she truly was a gold-digger, and not even a respectable one, not that there were any.  
  
"I will get her after I am done with him, she is half the problem, I can not forget that." I thought as I watched them walk in, having a hard time because my brother couldn't even stand on his own let alone walk up the steps into the house  
  
This was going to be all too easy, my brother would soon pass out, and his bitch won't be able to stop me after I cast that spell on here. The good thing about being a couple of hundred years old is the fact that you learn many, many useful things. Spells are the best, and of course fighting, and keeping a straight and calm face when you are lying like there's no tomorrow, that one always comes in handy for me. The door closed, that's when I check my bag to make sure I had everything I needed. I grabbed my mother old spell book, she use to love and use magic, she even wrote her own spells from time to time, she was great at it, like everything else she did. I flipped through the book finding the sleeping spell my mother wrote, she only used it when I use to have nightmares and couldn't sleep.  
  
"All I have to do it light this herb on fire, and have the bitch smell it. That's more than easy since she just opened that window." I said looking towards the kitchen window which had just been opened a second before I brought the herb and the lighter with me as I made my way towards the window, so far everything was going good, and I was hoping that it would stay that way. I light the herb and sneakily snuck it in through the window, I put it in a glass bowl near Kikyou, she didn't seem to notice she was too busy looking around the place, hunting for money or something worth money I suppose. After a second she sat down yawning a little but then it got bigger as the seconds ticked away, soon she was fast asleep with her head laying on the table.  
  
"Phase one complete, onto phase two." I said walking towards the front door, picking up my bag on the way  
  
The door was locked, but I had a key. I swear he was always losing his keys, almost anyone could have a key to his house now, and he will soon regret it. Though I could get in without it, this just made it easier for me to get in and harder for them to press breaking and entering charges. I was smirking my whole way to Inuyasha's bedroom, this was going to be some sweet, sweet revenge, and not just for myself either, for everyone. I entered his room finding him passed-out like I knew he would be, I walked right up to him, putting my bag right on his stomach. It was fun doing mean things to him when he was not at all aware of it, it just made it so fun. I pulled everything I needed out of my bag and set to work, it only took a few minutes then I was done. I stood back admiring my work before I began to set up the video camera, I had to get his reaction on tap, or I just needed to get him on tape, either way it would be funny black-mail later on.  
  
"Part two of my plan is complete, part three is next." I said walking outside of the house not bothering to lock the door  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Back AT The House Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now it was time to get some sleep, the night has finally taken it's toll on me, but first I had to see how Kagome was doing. I knew that song triggered something in her, she was crying pretty hard even though she was trying to hold it back. I know she will get over this, but it was going to take sometime, everything takes time. I walked in the door after I finally got back home, I went straight for Kagome's room.  
  
"I hope she's okay." I thought as I knocked lightly on the door, but she didn't answer  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" I asked, but again I didn't get a reply  
  
I opened the door quietly when I didn't get a reply. I stepped in and looked around the room for Kagome, she was asleep on her bed . I walked over towards her, she seemed to have been writing something, and because I am naturally curious I picked it up and read it. What was on the paper almost surprised me.  
  
"You are a fighter, Kagome-chan." I said then put the paper back down  
  
I grabbed a blanket from the chair next to Kagome's bed and covered her with it. I left the room as quietly as I came in heading towards my own room so I could get some sleep, but as I passed my brothers room I just had to turn back and go inside. I knocked on his door like I did with Kagome's, but this time I got an answer, so I walked in and there was Sessy sitting at his desk doing more work.  
  
"Don't you ever stop working." I asked as I closed the door  
  
"Sometimes." he answered not taking his eyes from the paper he was working on  
  
"You really need to get out more." I said as I walked closer to him, but he still didn't look at me  
  
"I wonder, what did you do to Inuyasha today." he said, but he knew I wouldn't tell him  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." I teased him, it was always fun to tease my brother, though he never seemed like he cared much  
  
"Very well." was all he said, and it was kind of getting on my nerves  
  
"Anyways, I think Kagome has a surprise for everyone tomorrow." as soon as I said that he looked up at me, I knew he would be curious when I mentioned our new room mate  
  
"Why do you say that." he asked trying to be his cool uncaring self, and it didn't work  
  
"Do you actually think I'm telling? Yeah right, I shouldn't even know about it." I said, now the teasing was bugging him, and I loved it  
  
All he did was give me a look before he turned his attention back to his work, and that annoyed me, I hate to be ignored just because I wouldn't tell him something, man I am spoiled. Well not spoiled exactly, but I am use to getting what I want.most of the time.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow." I said then kissed him on the cheek and left him to his work  
  
I walked back to my room, making a note to myself to get the last few things done for phase three. This was going to be my favorite part of this plan, and hopefully Inuyasha's too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sessy's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira can get annoying at times, I know very well that she likes to try and tease me. Telling me she has information on something, but then saying she can not or will not tell me what it is. I never let her know how annoying she can get, it is just in her nature to be that why and I can not blame her or be mad at her for it. She is a lot like or mother was, I guess that is another main reason I can never be mad at her, and she entertains me with the torture of our dear little brother. What I really want to know though is what Kagome's surprise for all of us will be. She may be hanging around Kira too much if it has something to do with Inuyasha and getting him back for whatever he has done now. I know he was going to break it off with the poor girl for that slut of a waitress, but I thought she was getting over that.  
  
"I need a break." I announced to the now empty room  
  
My mind was not on work anymore, it was on Kira, and Kagome. The girl was a mystery in her own way. She was so nice and almost always smiled. She likes to please people, but she does not let them walk all over her either. She is also very beautiful and she does not even realize it, true she is a human, but not even a youkai could say she was not beautiful. I have never liked humans, but she is different from most I have seen, there very well may not be another human like her out there, I am glad that I have gotten a chance to get to know her better. Kira treats the girl like a younger sister, I wonder how long they have known each other to get that close. I really wonder how long she has been in love with that hanyou, he did not know what he had when he went to that tramp, but I do believe he is finding out what he has given up.  
  
"What is his loss is somebody else's gain." I thought to myself as I strode to the window  
  
It was a clear night, barely a cloud in the sky. Night is my favorite time, it gives me peace to help me think about things I would never be able to think about during the day. Work was not hard, it was just tiring, there was always something to get done, never any time just to sit and think. Never time for myself, and it drives me crazy at times, but I try and keep it under control. Kira tries to make sure I take breaks during the day, but it is not the same as being alone to think about whatever is on my mind at the time. I have to wait til the night time to do that, not that I mind all that much, but it would be a nice change just to not work for one day. I looked up into the sky once again, that's when I noticed.  
  
"Mikadzuki."  
  
Inuyasha is human tonight, I did not notice it at the party, and that means Kira had indeed done something to him, or she is planning to do something later. I wonder, does she do these things for Kagome, or does she do this for herself? True it may be both, I just wish I knew exactly what went on inside her head, I use to know her every thought, but then we began to grow apart some. She has gotten more vindictive, but she is still one of the purest souls out there. She never told me, but I have a feeling Inuyasha did something unforgivable to her, and this is her way of getting revenge on him, through someone else that he has hurt deeply, but I can not think of anything he could have done to hurt her so.  
  
"A mystery to solve, how I love mysteries."  
  
Another mystery is who sent that note to Kagome, who is the man, or even woman that is tormenting her. No one has thought about it very much, but I have. I have posted more guards around to watch her, we do not need an employee being stalked by some crazy person with some kind of weird obsession, or possible hate. I must look into this more, she is one of the main reasons people come to the casino, everyone loves her and her voice. She is an excellent hostess in the restaurant, and she has an amazing voice, she puts so much emotion into each song she sings. I have never told anyone this before, but I go down every night she sings to listen to her. I am glad Kira made me give her a job, she is truly an asset to everyone. It is nice to get to know her better, though we have not talked much yet, but she does seem like someone I could at least talk to, almost like I do with Kira, but not quite that openly. She could end up being a valuable friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's Dream * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was standing in front of a figure who seemed to be tied to a large operating table. The figure began to scream in pain as Kagome poked it with a scalpel, after she was done poking she began to cut through the stomach.  
  
"Hmm..I wonder what this is? Oh well, she doesn't need it now." Kagome said tossing some sort of organ, most-likely vital, to the floor  
  
She continued to dig through the persons insides, blood going everywhere.  
  
"Kikyou! I never knew you had a heart! Oh well.cause now you don't." Kagome said throwing the object now identified as the persons heart against the wall making a splattering sound  
  
"Ah darn! That killed you, didn't it? Too bad I was having fun. Oh well I'm hungry anyways." Kagome said setting down the knife and taking off her gloves  
  
She walked away smirking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * End Dream * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome smiled happily as she continued to sleep, and dream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how was it? I know the end was a little mean and kinda gross in a way, but it wasn't that bad, I could have made it really gory if I really felt up to the typing, which I didn't. Please review and tell me what you think. Again if you want to know when I update go to my profile, there is a link to my notify list, just join it and you will get an email telling you when I update. See ya later. 


	10. The Next Day

I'm back and I'm not dead. Sorry about the wait, but everything has been so hectic lately, and for a while I didn't know what to write for this, but then it hit me and I almost couldn't stop writing, so that means the next chappy will be out within the week. Some of the reviews were lost, good thing they were emailed to me and I saved them, so I hope I got everyone's up, if I didn't tell me and I will look for it in my email and add it. I don't much like this chappy, but I never like my chappies, so tell me what you think.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon WILL be in later chapters, and my spelling sucks!  
  
~~~  
  
GIN: Yeah, I feel so bad for making him that way, but I had to do it for the fic to work how I wanted it to. I'm writing 3 Inu/Kag fics to make up for it though. I'm glad you like the Sess/Kag thing, I hope everyone does/ Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me.  
  
~~  
  
fluffy fan: I will continue, and the romance will come later on, sorry you'll have to wait for it. I like knives, I own many, though they don't do anything special besides stab, and cut, and shine, okay enough about my pretty knives. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Blue Quartz: I thought it fit well, and so did a lot of other people, I love that song so much. I'm glad you enjoy it, and the person will be revealed later on in the fic. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the other chapters as well.  
  
~~  
  
Ameru43: Hai, gotta love those bad things, I know I do, and don't worry I hate Kikyou too. Conflicts are good, I may do that, but I have some other ideas too. Thanks for the suggestions and the review, I will think about it.  
  
~~  
  
Jamie aka: Changed your names I see. Yup you didn't, but I'm happy you are now. Crazy Jamie-chan, hai I have lots of wonderful reviews. Wells me gotta go and post, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
shanaka: I am so very glad you loved my first chapter, the site has been acting up and doing stuff like that, but believe me the second chapter is there. I hope it works for you so you can find out what happens cause I know I left a cliffy on that chappy. I will keep writing as long as everyone keeps reading. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Noir: I am so happy you like it that much, I love when people add it to their favs, it makes me all happy. I'm continuing with this crappy chapter that my friend said was good but I will never be happy with. Thanks for reviewing both of my fics.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Magiccraft: Glad you like it. I know my typing is bad and I make a lot of mistakes, and I do read over my chapters, but I don't always catch my mistakes, that usually happens after I post which annoys me to no end. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Dog Demon: I never thought I was that good of a writer, but people keep telling me I am. Thanks for the flattery, I really enjoy it and it makes me want to write more.  
  
~~  
  
SilverRaven: Yeah, I had to do that as the ending, it was nagging me. You like the POV's? I'm glad someone does, cause they are kinda hard to do, that's another reason it takes me longer to update. I will keep it up, and I should update within a week after this chappy. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Rini13: Hey, welcome back. I'm glad you reviewed again. One of your favorites? Really? I'm flattered. Thanks for reviewing again, hope to see you again soon.  
  
~~  
  
Dark Topaz: Well you don't have to wait any longer cause I'm updating.  
  
~~  
  
Lum: I was hoping to bring out his softer side without people complaining about him being OOC, but I have no clue if I did. I have heard that twins are close and protective of each other, well most of them, that's why I made it like this. Yeah Kikyou is not my fav person, and I just had to make her a mean tramp, just had to. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
fawnsess: Glad you love it, I'll try to update fast, but I don't know if I will be able to. Hell I update pretty fast compared to some people. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
chanin: Glad ya think so. I'll try and update more. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
hikari-chan: I'm happy you liked the chappy. Sorry about how long it took me to update, I have been busy and I didn't know what to write for a little while. I will try and update more this summer if I can. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
DragonPrincessDynamis: Glad ya loved it, I'm updating. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean: Not soon, but it's an update ^ _ ^  
  
~~  
  
EnchantedMiko: I'm glad so many people liked that dream, I was hoping everyone would like it. In dreams the most caring person and be violent and cruel, that's why dreams are fun. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Ku-Ku kACHU!: Nice name Chelsea.lol. You'll have to wait to find out the plan, it's pretty embarrassing, and you'll find out about the song later. I hate her too, she really does need to die. I hear she finally did it the manga, so that's good. Thanks for reviewing Chelsea-chan!  
  
~~ Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: I'm happy you liked the chapter and the ending, I liked the ending too, though I don't know about the chapter. The stalker will be revealed soon, at least I am hoping for soon, but with my writing you never know. Hai, she's getting over the little bastard, though I do feel bad for making him like that, I'll try and make up for it later. Ah yes, Kira's plan, that will be revealed within the next 2-3 chapters, I hope. Inuyasha does have a good amount of cash, and he does have a car, but he was drunk and couldn't drive, and well Kikyou doesn't know how to drive so she had to call a cab, of course using Inuyasha's money to pay for it. Yeah I know, I wanna make them get together soon, but I never thought that was realistic, and I like realistic. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chappy out, but I didn't have many ideas until now. Kikyou will be tortured more, and the Shikon no Tama will come in later on. Thanks for reviewing, I really enjoy reading your reviews.  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: Yeah I made Kagome kill her in a dream, I had a similar dream about killing some who will not be named, so I had to add it in here. Glad ya loved it cause I did too. You take care of yourself too, and I will try and update faster than I did this time. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
kawaiikitsune: Yeah I thought the dream was a good touch, though a bit gross. Kira's plan is really long isn't it? You should find out the rest of it within the next 2 or so chapters. I am so happy you think it's that good, I never thought people would like it that much, but they do. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
~~  
  
Michikaru: Yeah I know, I didn't know if I should put that ending, but the humor of it made me do it. You'll know what was on the paper soon, I was going to have it in this chapter, but I think it will have to be the next one. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Phoebi: Well you'll just have to read and see if I'm setting something up. I'm glad you thought it was okay, hopefully this one will be better.  
  
~~  
  
Sith: I'm updating, though it took me almost a month -_-'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had in a while, my dreams even got better. I was actually prepared for the day instead of fearing everything that may happen. I got out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could without rushing myself. Tonight is going to be great, I am going to give one of my best performances ever, and everyone will be there to see it. I know Kira is going to like this, she'll probably want to take me shopping after it.  
  
"I just have to get through work first." I said sighing to myself  
  
For the most part I liked my job, but then I had to deal with Yura, Kikyou's best-friend. They ganged up on me so many times in the past, but after I started dating Inuyasha they stopped. I have a feeling today will be one of the worst days ever for me, Kikyou would have told Yura what happened last night with that jewel, so Yura is going to try and make my day a living hell, if not the rest of my life.  
  
"I need coffee." I said to myself as I made my way to my bedroom door  
  
As I walked out into the hallway I could hear Kira and Sesshoumaru talking as they ate their breakfast. It was nice to have people to talk to in the mornings while eating, it just seemed like something a normal family would do, even if they weren't exactly normal.  
  
"Ohayo Kira-chan, Sesshoumaru." I said as I stepped into the living room  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan." Kira said with her normal smile on her face even though she is NOT a morning person, quite the opposite actually  
  
Sesshoumaru however just nodded at me as he continued to read the newspaper like I've seen him to every morning I was here, so therefore I have come to believe that he did this every morning. Thus I can conclude that every morning there is a fight between the two siblings that always ends with Kira saying she is going to move out, Sesshoumaru saying fine and going off to his room, then Kira says she's sorry and they make up and heads off to work. Not exactly normal, but at least it was a routine for them to follow.  
  
"We should get going soon." Kira said as she finished off the last of her coffee just as I was pouring my first cup  
  
"Hai. You know how I hate to be late." Sesshoumaru said finally putting his paper down  
  
"He spoke! And he put down the paper! The world is coming to an end!" Kira gasped and shouted dramatically to get her point across that he spends to much time ignoring her in the mornings  
  
"Must you act that way?" Sesshoumaru asked with his own little sigh, he was getting a bit annoyed with her morning antics and it showed  
  
"Hai. You know you could never stand me if I acted any other way." Kira said smiling at her brother in a cocky way  
  
"You are right, it could be worse." he said with his own little smirk when he saw Kira's face turn red with anger  
  
"I'll get you while you sleep." Kira said to Sesshoumaru while standing up, all the while I was enjoying my breakfast and cup of coffee as well as the scene playing out in front of me, mornings couldn't get any better than this  
  
I stood up a minute later with my dishes, Kira had retreated into the kitchen and was now washing off her own plate, cup, and silverware.  
  
"Kira-chan?" I asked a bit quietly, though I have know her forever and she was like my older sister, I still got nervous when asking her for things  
  
"Hai?" she asked turning around drying off her hands  
  
"I was wondering if it would be alright if I left work a bit early today, I have something I need to take care of." I asked her trying not to look her in the eyes  
  
"Of course, just remember you have a show tonight." Kira said giving me one of her sisterly smiles  
  
"Arigatou, this means so much to me." I said giving her a hug  
  
"No problem, I mean it's not like it's a big deal if you skip out on work once in a while. You're the reason we get most of our customers, they come to hear you sing." Kira said while hugging me back  
  
"You really think so?" I asked as we broke apart  
  
"Of course, you think they like that dump?" she asked in a teasing way as she took my dishes from my hands and continued to wash them off  
  
"They come to hear you sing because you have a gift, Kagome-chan. Sure it's a nice place to come and everything, but why do you think most people come back time after time? It's because you are the most talented singer I have ever had the honor to hear sing, plus I made a great menu." she said half serious half joking  
  
"Thanks Kira-chan, you always make me feel a lot better." I said giving her one last hug then made my way out into the dining room to find that Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore  
  
He was probably getting whatever he needed ready for work while he waited for us to get done. Oh well it's not like I needed to talk to him or anything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sessy's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira always seems to make me later, even when she does not try. She can not help anything that she does, and that makes her more unique then everyone else in the world, there is no ne else out there quite like my sister. She is the most precious person in my life, and I am honored to be her twin brother.  
  
"We are going to be late again." I said sighing as I gathered the papers I had been working on the night before  
  
Really there was never that much work that I had to do myself, I could just get someone else to do it for me, but I was never really the type to hire someone to do simple work for me when I could very well do it myself, and do it better. Kira use to help me with my work, but she grew bored with it, so I gave her a new job and she seems to like it.  
  
"I best get going." I said to myself as I made my way to the door pulling it open  
  
I could hear Kira and Kagome talking as I headed out into the hallway making my way into the living room area, but before I got there I heard the females laughing.  
  
"And what may I ask is so amusing?" I asked knowing that I would startle them, and that amused me though I tried not to show it  
  
"Nothing, I just told Kagome a few of our brothers more embarrassing moments." Kira said obviously trying not to start laughing again  
  
She loved to tell people our little brothers embarrassing stories when we were younger, and she still does. I never want to get on her bad side, I have a reputation I have to maintain, and it's hard enough without her spilling every little thing I did as a child. Though I doubt she would ever do that to me because I know just as many stories about her as she does about me that her fiancée would just love to hear.  
  
"Very well. Shall we go?" I asked trying again not to seem to interested in what they were giggling about, even though I would have loved to have heard exactly what story she told about him  
  
"Hai." Kira answered me while grabbing her jacket and putting it on before we got outside  
  
Kagome also put her jacket on and then grabbed her bag she had probably put her outfit for tonight's show in. She always had to pick out her own clothes, so at least she has fairly good taste. Her clothes are not too revealing, but she does show a bit of skin, which is always a good thing, not that I look that often, but it is hard not to notice.  
  
"But she does have nice skin." I thought to myself then looked over to my sister who looked overly happy since she hated the mornings with a passion  
  
"And what prey tell has you so happy this morning?" I asked her as I got into my car waiting for Kagome to get in so I could start driving  
  
"I was just remembering a dream I had last night." she replied and I knew she was lying, she did something, something she felt very proud of which could only mean it was something really bad  
  
"You will tell me the real reason." I said not asking but telling her, she could never keep things from me for to long, but she could keep them for a little while  
  
"Hai, hai." was all she said as I began driving to work so I could sit at my desk all day looking over and signing boring papers all night then come home and do the same thing while my sister yells at me  
  
Yes, life sucked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Main Bar Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"try not to work to hard Sess-chan, you either Kagome." I said as I sat down at the bar watching my brother and best-friend walk off to work  
  
Kouga had better get here soon, because I am going to bitch-slap him for not showing up last night. People were asking me where he was, and why he was not there with me and I really did not like that. Kouga was going to pay for standing me up, and he is NOT going to like it at all.  
  
"See ya later Kouga." I could hear a voice behind me say  
  
I turned around and came face-to-face with the one person I wanted to kill..Kouga. He is soooo going to get it now.  
  
"Now tell me Kouga-chan, why did you not show up last night?" I just had to ask in my sickly sweet voice that scared everyone who heard it  
  
"Well. You see. I really should get to work." he said trying to get me to let him go, but I am not going to do that  
  
"I want to know why you stood me up last night, and it better be a good reason." I said dropping the sweet voice letting him know how angry I was  
  
"I can't tell you, at least not yet." was all he said to me before he walked into the back room most likely so he could change and get away from me  
  
To say that I am mad is an understatement, I am furious, he has never acted like this before and I want to know why he is now. Kouga has never stood me up before, not even when he had that thing for Kagome, and I don't even hold that against him anymore, I really never have. I need to know what is going on with him, he obviously will not tell me anything until he thinks I should know, so that means I am going to have to ask Miroku what the hell is his problem.  
  
"Now where is that pervert at?" I asked myself trying to remember what Miroku is doing today  
  
He's usually near the stage when there's going to be a show, but I have not seen him yet. He might be with Sango, but do I really want to interrupt what they are doing? Yes, yes I do, I need to know otherwise I am going to be in a bad mood all day, so I am really doing everyone a favor here.  
  
"Now where would Sango be?" I whispered to myself as I scanned the room for the only other woman I would consider a little sister  
  
Sango was a chef here, but today was here day off, even so she would be hanging around because of Miroku, and also because of Kagome's show tonight. Now all I have to do is find her and I will find Miroku not to far away. I should go and ask Kagome, and maybe get some lunch sent up to Sesshoumaru while I'm there, he never eats lunch unless I send it or bring it to him myself.  
  
"If I wasn't here he would starve to death." I thought to myself as I walked to the restaurant  
  
It only took me a few minutes to walk there thanks to my enhanced speed that I rarely use, there was never a need but this time I had to see if Kagome knew where Sango and Miroku where. I walked into the restaurant, but I didn't see Kagome, instead I saw Yura in all her bitch ass glory.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" I asked not even bothering to say hello, I never do so why should I start now  
  
"I have no idea." was her reply, she didn't even look at me  
  
"Of course you do. She works here, so that means you would know where she is while she is in fact working." she was working my last nerve, no wait she was past that  
  
"Just because she works here does not mean I know where she is at all times. For all I know she skipped out early." Yura said looking me in the eyes smiling smugly at me  
  
"No she did not, but that does remind me. You will have to take over for her in a few hours, I said she could leave early because she has some important matters to take care of. I hope you don't mind." I said smirking right back at her as I watched her smile fade away  
  
"If I did not know better I would say she is receiving special treatment." she said giving a knowing sort of look, gee I wonder why  
  
"Of course she gets special treatment. She is my friend and one of the only reasons people even come here, she is like a sister to me and I am tired of the way people treat her, so I am treating her a different way. If you do not like it then take it up with my brother Sesshoumaru." I said in a snotty tone that I oh so hate, but it is necessary to get through to these stuck up bitches  
  
"I was only pointing it out, I do not mind it." she said lying to me, it was obvious she hated the way I treated Kagome, and I kind of liked that  
  
"Very well, but now tell me where she is so I can talk to her before I get in an even worse mood." I said in my demanding voice that always made it where I got what I wanted, though I do not use this tone very often either, I'd rather have people like me and not fear me, but I have to do what I have to do  
  
"Last I saw she was in the kitchen since it was not busy." she finally gave me an answer I could accept  
  
Instead of answering her back I just brushed past her and entered the kitchen. Inside I found Kagome talking to someone, and that someone was Sango the exact person I was looking for, it seems she decided to work today instead of spending it wondering around the casino.  
  
"Kira-chan, what are you doing here? Do you need some food prepared?" Kagome asked me as soon as she was me enter  
  
"Iie. I was wondering if you knew where Sango was, and it seems that you do." I said looking over to the other girl who had by now stopped what she was doing to look at me  
  
"Did you need something from me, Kira-chan?" Sango asked as she turned back to whatever she was cooking  
  
"Hai. I was wondering if you knew where Miroku was, I have been searching for him." I said replying to her questions  
  
"Iie. He said he had some things to take care of, that's why I am working today." she said as she worked  
  
"I see. If you see him could you tell him I have some important matters to discuss with him?' I asked in hopes that one of them would bump into him later on in the day  
  
"What matters would that be." both of them asked me at the same time, which almost made me laugh, but instead I chuckled a bit  
  
"It has to do with Kouga. He has been acting strange and he will not tell me why he did not show up at the party last night. I need to know what is the matter with him, and since he tells Miroku everything I thought that he would know." I said looking down at the floor, I tear slid down my face and I did not want them to see it  
  
"I hope everything turns out alright. I know how happy you two make each other." Sango said trying to cheer me up, and it almost work but I looked at Kagome, her face was filled with pain and sadness  
  
She was remembering what Inuyasha had done to her. My problems where hurting her in a different way then they were me. I never meant for this to open her wounds up, but I can not help it either.  
  
"I hope it turns out alright too. Oh Kagome, I told Yura you would be leaving early, so she will be covering for you, so you can leave when you are ready." I told her about Yura so I could at least get her to think about something else for a little while, I know she is hurting a great deal, but she will not be for long, I know from past mistakes on my part  
  
"Thank you, I will be leaving shortly. I do not want to be late after all." that was all she said as she left the room to either change, or work a little while longer  
  
"She is sad." Sango said after Kagome had walked out of the kitchen  
  
"Hai, I know. She will get over it soon, I think she will surprise everyone..even herself." I said looking at the door she had just left through "After all, our little Kagome is growing up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What's with love anyway? First the guy I love dumps me for a girl he has been obsessed with for who knows how long, yes I know that I 'dumped' him, but really he dumped me, I would not have done that if I had not have heard what he said that night, but enough about that. Kira is having problems with Kouga, sure the guys is a little weird, and use to have this weird possessive thing about me, but they are in love, at least that's what I always thought. I know Kira loves him, but does he love her?  
  
Love is a fickle thing. One minute you know you love someone and they love you back, you're happy and content just being close to each other, and then the next minute, they leave you for someone else with no explanation. I never want to love again, I never want to feel the pain it brings into your heat making you wish that you were dead. I do not want to be one of those girls that falls for every handsome guy she comes in contact with, my heart can not take it.  
  
"So you are leaving early again." I voice said snapping me out of my thoughts  
  
"Hai Yura, I'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes." I said just picturing the look on her face when Kira told her that she had to take over for me  
  
"You do know that I will find some way to end this special treatment. You are no longer Inuyasha's girl, so that means this will all come to an end soon." she said with malice in her fake cheery voice  
  
"You know something, I don't care. I don't care what you threaten me with, I don't care about anything anymore. Do what you want to me, just remember this. I. WILL. GET. YOU." with that said I returned to my work like nothing happened, my day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still wasn't that good either  
  
I starting towards the back so I could get ready to leave when someone came through the door. I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru there, he never comes down for meals, well besides the other day when he was looking for Kira.  
  
"Sesshouamru-sama welcome." I could hear Yura saying in what she thought was her seductive voice  
  
She has been trying to get with Sesshoumaru since she started working here, I think he was the only reason she wanted the job so bad. I never knew why they kept her around, it would not be hard to fins someone to replace her.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Yura asked him while batting her eyes lashes and playing with her hair  
  
"No." was all he said to her and then walked off to the table we had occupied the previous day  
  
I wanted so bad to make Yura mad, so I did the only thing I could think off. OI walked over to the table Sesshoumaru was at and took out my notepad and a pencil  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Or would you like to order now?" I asked not knowing if he would answer or not, but I was surprised when he did  
  
"Water would be fine. I will loom at the menu for now." he said not smiling, but I saw the humor in his eyes when he looked over at the fuming Yura  
  
"Hai, I will be right back with your water." I said walking away sending a smirk at Yura while I had the chance  
  
I walked back into the kitchen to find that Kira had left and Sango was of course still cooking. I walked back to the cooler that help all of the bottled drinks, and glasses to keep them cold. I grabbed a bottle of water and a glass, but I decided to talk to Sango for a second before I went back out.  
  
"Where did Kira-chan go?" I asked  
  
"She went to find out where Houshi-sama is." Sango said using our little inside joke, she calls Miroku Houshi-sama because we know he is the exact opposite, and one time he told us he wanted to be a monk  
  
"I see, well I'm going to bring this to Sesshoumaru-sama, and take his order then I'll be leaving." I informed her so she would know I was leaving and to keep an eye on Yura while I was gone  
  
I walked back out the door only to find Yura babbling on about something and Sesshoumaru ignoring her. Yura was practically sitting at the table with him, hell if she could she would sit in his lap. As I approached the table Sesshoumaru looked up at me, which made me smile a bit, I mean who wouldn't?  
  
"Here is your water Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you ready to order?" I asked hoping to get my work done so I could leave, but I kind of wanted to stick around now  
  
"Hai. And please, call me Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said to my complete surprise, I never thought he would let me call him Sesshoumaru  
  
"What would you like, Sesshoumaru?" I asked ignoring Yura's glares  
  
"Just some miso soup, I seem to have lost most of my appetite." he said looking over to Yura before taking a sip of his water  
  
I looked over at Yura as he did and noticed that she had un-buttoned her shirt some so now her chest nearly hung out of it.  
  
"It will be out in a minute, Sesshoumaru." I said turning away from him and walked right up to Yura who had gotten away from the table, but just a little bit.  
  
"Yura, this is a family restaurant, put your clothes back on." I said then went into the kitchen, only turning around a little so I could see the look on her face, and it was priceless  
  
I walked back into the kitchen, Sango was still there and Kira had not come back yet, she did seem pretty anxious to find Miroku to see what was going on.  
  
"I need a miso soup for Sesshoumaru." I told Sango who began to heat some up right away  
  
"That's all?" Sango asked as if it was a shock  
  
"Yura un-buttoned her shirt again." I told her, she has done that a couple of times before thinking that people actually want to see that, or just Sesshoumaru, and every time she did he ignored her even more and made some rather rude comments about it  
  
"Will she ever learn?" Sango asked laughing a bit while she stirred the soup  
  
"I guess not." I said grabbing a bowl and silverware  
  
"So are you leaving after this?" she asked I guess trying to change the subject off of Yura's cleavage  
  
"Hai, I thought it would be better if I served Sesshoumaru instead of expecting you to do it." I answered her as I set up a small try to the we use to bring out the smaller orders  
  
"I suppose it is. Wait since when did you start calling him Sesshoumaru?' she asked and I almost blushed at the tone she used  
  
"He told me to call him Sesshoumaru a few minutes ago." I answered her as she poured the soup into the ready bowl  
  
"Well anyways you bring that out so you can get going." she said once again changing the subject, she was good at not prying into stuff to much  
  
"Hai, I will. See you later on tonight." I said then walked out the door carrying the tray  
  
I walked back towards the table seeing Sesshoumaru still sitting there, and Yura was no where around. It was strange, usually when he was here she never left his side for even a second.  
  
"Here is your soup." I said setting down his lunch  
  
"Thank you.": he said taking ht spoon and taking a small bit of the soup  
  
"Where did Yura go? She is suppose to take over my shift and I am about to leave." I asked him though I'm not that sure why I did it, but alas I did  
  
"I sent here away before I lost my whole appetite." he answered making me giggle  
  
"She'll do that to a person. Well I better go, see you later Sesshoumaru." I said but he only nodded at me  
  
I walked into the back room and went to my locker, Kira had insisted that every employee get one, and I am glad for that. I put on some blue jeans, and a black tank top, it had been a little warm out lately so it was the perfect time to bring out the tank tops. I replaced my work clothes since I was coming back later and I could pick them up then, and I headed out the door. My bus was going to be picking me up in a few minutes so I had to hurry to make it there.  
  
"I hope they are happy to see me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's long, but I'm still not sure if I like it. Well I dunno if I will be able to write much, a lot of family stuff is going on, so.yeah. Anywho, tell me what you think of the chappy and join my mailing list if you want to know when I update, the link is in my profile. I will go back later and correct spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry if there are a lot when you read this chappy.  
  
Japanese  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Ummm, I thinks that's all, I'll go back and see later 


	11. Bliss Is Overrated

Hey everyone. Man I have had this chapter done for like 3 days, but I haven't been able to post it, damn FF.net, sometimes it pisses me off so much. Anywho, does everybody think that the fic is going too slow? I didn't really think it was, well maybe a little, but I thought it was a little more realistic this way. Oh hey, updates my come slower (is that possible?) because I have applied for a job, and if I get it that means that I will obviously have to work, I'll try and update as many chapter as I can before I start working. Read and tell me what you think of this chappy. Sorry about the weird symbols, something with the site did it to me and a lot of other people. But it's fixed now, so if you read it before and saw the symbols I am so sorry.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon IS going to be in LATER chapters. My spelling and grammar sucks, but I do have spell check o.O  
  
~~~  
  
Rini13: I guess it is possible. Glad ya thought it was good, sorry if my spelling was bad, no one seemed to mind it, and I couldn't really find any mistakes when I looked over it (though I know they were there). Hmm, another word for the best *thinks* I can't really think of one right know I might be able to later though. Mesa updating now so you don't have to wait anymore. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
okplijuhygtfrdes: Wow what a name, it's a bitch to type. *looks behind her* *points to herself* Me? I have talent? Wow, thankies. I will keep going, glad ya love it. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for that compliment.  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: Hehehe. I'll never tell, I'll never tell (that sounds soooo stupid now that everyone has used it because of that movie). It is kinda hard to write Sessy's POV's, really it is. I know it was odd, and gross, and totally disturbing, but the voices in my head told me to add it, so I did. You never know he/she could kill Kikyou like that. I am of to see what your review for chapter 11 is so I can answer it now *a minute later* Good, happy you got to read the rest. It's okay, I know how it is to be busy, so it's all right. Yeah I do hate it, I mean I will just get online and my brother will just come in and say "I need the phone." so I'll have to get off and wait 3 hours while he talks to some chick he has a thing for, argh evil family members. I do not know how I came up with that, I just started typing and that's what happened, I blame it on my overly witty attitude and sarcastic nature. I liked him in that chapter too, dunno about this one though, I may have messed it up, I know I messed something up somewhere. Of course you can call him Sesshoumaru, everyone but Yura, Kikyou, and every other slut and asshole we hate can. You are NOT as bad as Yura, trust me. You'll find out where she's going in this chapter, so ya don't have to wait if ya scroll down some more. Thanks for reviewing yet again, I love your reviews!  
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: Wow. You really love it? I am so flattered. Lol, I am glad you like it that much, it really makes me want to keep writing. Yeah I'm not that way either. So. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing, and I should update soon.  
  
~~  
  
Lemony Sweet: Glad ya think so. Okay, but if you want I have a mailing list you can join. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean: I know it was, and gomen but I had to do it to everyone. You'll find out who if you read this chapter, I swear! Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Mystic: Gomen, I kinda had to leave it there cause, well, I am mean. Sorry if this seemed late, but FF.net was messing up for the past 3 days, and still is. You will find out where Kagome went in this chapter for sure. Sorry to say but it may take a while for Sess and Kag to get together, but it shouldn't be that terribly long. The Kouga thing will be revealed in I say about 2-4 chapters, may a chapter or two later, not sure right now. Oh in the next chapter you'll find out what Kira did, and I think everyone will like it. Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like it so much.  
  
~~  
  
Noir: Happy ya think so. I'm updating now and I should update again within 2 weeks. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Glad ya liked the convo, kinda hard to write, but fun also. It was Yura, I haven't put Kagura in yet have I? Hmmm...ideas, ideas. Sure I can email you, if you want I can add you to my mailing list, or you can go to my profile and get the link to join it. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
InuKasumiCaptor: Glad ya think so, and I'm happy you found my story again, I've done the same thing before, really makes ya feel stupid, ne? Yup, Yura+Kikyou= Idiot Sluts. I feel bad about making Inuyasha that way, I really do, but he had to be for it to work. I'll keep writing if you and everyone else keep reading. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~ chanin: Of course, I always reply to everyone since they are kind enough to read and review my story. And I'm glad you thought it was really good. Thanks for reviewing and I should have the next chapter out soon.  
  
~~  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: I don't like Yura either, I actually thought it was more funny than eww, but yes it was still eww. I love making him ignore her, I might have to do that more often, maybe throw some more people in it too, lol. Sorry there relationship is progressing so slow, I'll try and add a little fluff soon, but now sure if I can. I love Kikyou torture, I actually did that to her in my other fic Brother Dearest, it's so much fun to think up new ways to hurt her. I kinda added some of my personality into Kagome at that part, and well Kira is basically me without my level headedness, so it's fun. I am having so much fun with the Kouga thing, even if it is hurting Kira right now, it might be a surprise, but I can't say, gomen! I hate writing sad, but it seems I am fairly good at it and I do it often enough. People always threaten to torture me or kill me, but I have the power cause if I was dead then I really would not be able to update, then where would that leave ya? I made my point, but I will update as fast as I can. Jan ne and thanks for reviewing again, your reviews are always entertaining and enjoyable ^.^v  
  
~~  
  
Silver Fang: I'm glad ya think so. I'm updating now, and the next chapter shouldn't take that long. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: I love writing because of Sessy, and cause I can kill Kikyou any way I see fit.hehehe. He has his reasons, and you just may find them out. But I can say you'll find out where Kagome is going for sure. Thanks for reviewing again ^_^  
  
~~  
  
Sesshiria: Kool, yeah I'm always lazy when it comes to reviewing too, eh that's just how things go sometimes. Mesa happy you like my story, it really is hard typing out these chapters since I'm just going along with ideas from the top of my head (well mostly, I do have some ideas planned out). Thank you so much for putting it on your favs, it really means a lot. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: Yup I did, and now I'm updating again. I like funny, I'm better at writing funny than anything else, well maybe angst, but I don't show those off..eh heh. Happy ya like my story, mesa would update sooner, but the sit is a big meanie! You take care also, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Magiccraft: No mistakes o.O Really? No joke? Wow..that's a new one for me, but koolies. Glad you loved that chapter, it was a bitch to write, just like this one. I was hoping it was getting good, me myself I can't tell what it's like. Kagome is going to go see...can't tell ya, but if you read on you'll find out. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
~~  
  
kawaiikitsune: WAI! I am soooo glad you loved it! Ooooh the Kouga thing will come up soon, hehe so much planned, my evil mind is working non-stop. If you read below you'll find where she's going, I swear. Happy belated fourth of July to you too ^_^ You don't have to wait anymore, heres the chappy! Thanks for reviewing, I always like your reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Sunstar-1217: Sorry you had to wait so long, but I get really busy sometimes, and well yeah..blah evil business. You have to wait til next chappy for the song.hehehe, sorry. At least you find out who she's going to see in this chappy. I am updating, and how can I forget the lemon, it's my first one. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: Happy belated fourth of July. I usually read at 2 a.m and don't know why either, I guess my brain just tells me too. I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing, I don't want to be the cause of addiction or anything..lol. Here's the new chapter, I hope it holds you over for a little while. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is getting irritating, it seems I always 'just miss him', he's avoiding me! Kouga told him to avoid me today!" I thought as I stomped back towards the main bar, I was going to get some answers if it killed someone, namely Kouga  
  
Kouga saw me coming, he was trying to sneak of into the back room, but I won't let him. I used my demon spe3ed and was in front of him within a second.  
  
"I want to know what is going on, and you will tell me or I will kill you." I said as calmly as I could because I knew he found it unnerving to have me calm, people say that's when I act the worst  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about, Kira-chan." he said nervously, I could smell his fear and he knew it too  
  
"Don't 'Kira-chan' me. I want to know everything that's going on otherwise I will be forced to hurt you very badly, and you know I can." I said glaring at him, he was really pissing me off now, and that is sooo not a good thing  
  
"Really, I have no clue what your going on about." he said not even looking me in the eyes, he was lying beyond reason  
  
"Your avoiding me, so is Miroku the one person you tell everything to. You stood me up last night and now you will not tell me why, I am getting impatient, and if you do not tell me soon there will be hell to pay." I snarled at him, he made me just that mad  
  
I didn't even wait for him to answer before I left. I know I can be cruel, vindictive, and just plain mean, but I do not deserve to be treated like this, no one does. Is it just me or is everyone acting weird lately, life is just to complicated. I walked back towards the restaurant, that was the only place it seemed I could go right now.  
  
"I hope Kagome-chan is still there, I really need to talk to her." I thought to myself as I walked, not really fast, but slow enough  
  
It's selfish of me to think about relaying all of this to Kagome, she's going through her own stuff right now, it's just not right. Though I do really need to talk to someone about it..Sango? Would she listen to me and help me out? I have never went to her with a problem like this, maybe she could help me.  
  
"Hai, I will talk to Sango." I resolved as I walked up to the door and pushed it open  
  
As soon as I walked in I found my twin brother in a very amusing situation, well not really a situation, but it was still very amusing. Yura was trying her damnedest to get my brothers attention, and he was just ignoring her, which only made her try harder. I should really get him out of this, but do I really want to. Hai, I feel sorry for him.  
  
"Sess-chan." I said as I walked up to him with a smile  
  
"Kira, sit down and join me." was all he said as I sat myself across from him  
  
"I will have a Dr. Pepper." I said to Yura with a little smirk, she just stomped off into the kitchen  
  
"I see she still has a thing for you, ne?" I said teasing Sessy, it was always so much fun to do  
  
"Obviously." he said going back to his food he seemed to have not been eating very much of when Yura was here  
  
"Is Kagome-chan still here?" I asked trying to change the subject a bit, and I really wanted to know  
  
"She left a few minutes ago. She seemed to have been in a bit of a hurry." he answered me without even looking up  
  
"I guess I'll go and talk to Sango-chan then." I said and then stood up, but I did not get to leave because my brother decided to attach his hand to my arm  
  
"Stay here until I leave." he said, not asked mind you, but if I didn't know any better I would say he had a bit of a pleading look in his eyes  
  
"Fine, but you owe me." I said sitting back down  
  
"You do not enjoy my company." he said trying his best to act hurt, of course I knew he was just playing with me like I have done to him so many times in the past  
  
"Of course I don't, who would?" I asked in a playful tone  
  
"Apparently many females, youkai and human both." he said, I knew his ego was big, but man this was too much  
  
"Hai. I mean with that much money who wouldn't tolerate being around you?" I asked smirking at him  
  
"Same with you sister dear, same with you." he said returning my own smirk  
  
"Hmm.I do believe it is time for me to go. Enjoy your lunch, brother dear." I said once again standing up, but again my arm was grabbed before I could walk away  
  
"You do know that this habit of yours will have to stop, right?" I asked looking over at him again  
  
He did not answer me nor did he let go of my arm, so I just sat back down with him. He smirked as soon as I sat back down in my chair, he loves to win even though he does not often win when it comes to me.  
  
"Is there a reason you are here? You rarely come down here to eat, so why today?" I asked curious as ever  
  
"Must I tell you everything?" he asked not looking at me  
  
"Yes." I said smiling even bigger than I was before  
  
"What makes you believe that?" he asked finally looking up at me  
  
"What makes you believe you can change the subject like that?" I asked, he always thinks he can just change the subject whenever he wants  
  
"I was not changing the subject, I was asking a simple question." he answered me with that smug smile of his, I want to smack it right off of his pretty little face every time I see it, and one of these days I will  
  
"Just answer my question." I said getting frustrated with him, today was not a good day and he was making it worse, and I was going to let him know it  
  
"I just came here to eat, that is all." he said then took a sip of his water  
  
"Just to eat? Are you sure about that?" I asked smirking at him once again, this was fun, the most fun I have had all day in fact  
  
"Quite sure." he answered me in his annoyed tone, I'm the only one that could get him to use that tone, it was just for me, and it makes me happy  
  
"Alright, I'll believe you for now." I said as I watched him eat his food, and believe me it is so very boring to sit there and watch someone eat, it is probably be more fun to sit and watch paint dry  
  
I didn't say anything, I just sat there and watched him eat, taking his sweet time. I could always just get up and leave, but I'm not that cruel as to do something that would in the long run cause my brother to lose his mind. Well I would never be so cruel to do something to cause Sess-chan to lose his mind, but Inuyasha is a whole other story, and it gives me way too many ideas. After a few minutes I looked up to see that Sess was finally done eating and he was just taking a sip of his water, and I was so glad because I really didn't feel like sitting here anymore.  
  
"Since you seem to be done eating, I want to leave now." I said and stood up, but this time he also stood up, but did not grab my arm  
  
"I will see you later, I mean someone has to bring you dinner and drag you to the show tonight." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Indeed." was all he said back to me, but I don't care, it's just how he is  
  
"Don't work to hard, we wouldn't want you dying of a heart-attack anytime soon." I teased him as I watched him walk out the door simply waving his hand so I would know he heard me but really didn't care one lick about what I had said  
  
I walked into the kitchen to spill all of my problems to Sango.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked into the building, I have not been here for so long now. It has been almost a month and I felt very badly about it, my heart-ached even more than it had when I broke it off with Inuyasha. I walked down the hallway until I came to a door.  
  
"Here I go." I thought to myself as I pushed the door open  
  
I walked in looking around, but I could not find the two people I had come to see. They did not seem to be here, where could they have gone too? It had only been a month, they should still be here.  
  
"Kagome-chan!?" two excited yells came from behind me  
  
"Shippou, Rin." I said as I bent down and hugged the two children  
  
"You have not come to see us in so long." Shippou said looking at me with tears in his eyes  
  
"I am so sorry, I really wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't." I said looking down at the two children who were so close to crying, it made me feel even worse than I had before  
  
"Can we leave with you soon?" Rin asked as she help onto my hand, gripping it tightly as if she was afraid that I would disappear  
  
"Iie. I'm working on it though. Soon I will have a new bigger place to live, then they will let me take you home." I said trying to sound convincing, but I did not know if it was more for my sake or theirs  
  
I watched as their faces seemed to brighten at the thought of leaving this place, and I could not blame them. They were both orphans, Shippou's parents had died, and Rin's had simply left her here when she was but two. I had been coming here at least once a week to be with them, my wish is to one day take them home with me, as my children. But I can not, for I do not make enough money, and I am not married. They do not seem to like the idea of single mothers. I thought having Inuyasha with me would help, I thought one day soon we would get married then I could have my perfect little family, but he had dashed my dreams like they were nothing, and the thing was he didn't even know it.  
  
"Do you want to play with us Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked with big pleading eyes  
  
"Of course." I said, I could never refuse them, one day I was going to spoil them rotten, well if I ever got the chance  
  
"Yay!" they both chanted in union which made me smile  
  
Those to had that effect, no matter what went wrong in my life, no matter how sad I was whenever I am around them my mood seems to lighten, and I love it. They are my children, and I am going to find a way to take them home with me, well take them when I get a home. I was starting to forget about that person, who had left that card. I can not possibly bring that kind of danger to my children, what have I been thinking. Am I so selfish that I had forgotten the safety of the two most important people in my life? I have been so wrapped up in myself lately that I forgot that I have a possible murderer sneaking into my home, no. Not my home anymore.  
  
Before I could think more into this both of the children each grabbed one of my hands and led me over to a table that they seemed to have been playing tic-tac-toe at. I smiled at them and sat down as they resumed there game. While they played, I began to think again, think about how I was going to make my life to go right.  
  
"My life will never be how I want it." I thought to myself as I watched the children play their little game, they were truly brother and sister now, they even got into little fights like real siblings do  
  
I hate having to leave them here all by themselves, but there's nothing I can do. Maybe if I can make enough money they will over look me being single, but I don't know how I can do that either. I make a pretty good living for myself, and I have a fairly big savings, but it is still not enough to satisfy these people. It's like someone doesn't want me to be happy. I always thought about asking Kira to help me, but she does that so much already that it doesn't feel right to ask her.  
  
"I need to figure this out on my own." I thought to myself making up my mind, I would find a way to get my children out of this place on my own  
  
"Oh I brought something for you two." I said as I reached into my bag pulling out two stuffed animals and two lollipops  
  
As soon as the two kids saw what I had brought them they were up from their seats and at my side. I handed them their presents and watched as Rin hugged her black cat plushie, and Shippou stuck the lollipop is his mouth right away. These two are my world and I will not let anyone take them away from me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sesshoumaru's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After I ate lunch I went back to my office to work, but work is not what I did. I never have as much work as I say I do, really I just sit here and think. I think about how life can be so cruel, and how the people that deserve nothing have everything. Sure I have money, and I can have any woman I want, but I do not have love. That is right, I want to love. I want someone to love me, but that I fear will never happen. I push everyone away, the only exception being my sister. I have my reasons for this, but then again I wish I was not this way. I look at my sister, and even Inuyasha, and wonder how they can be so lucky to have found love. Granted my brother is a moron that could never actually love another person, no matter what he says. At least he has someone that he thinks he loves, and thinks loves him back even if she is a little tramp that only wants his money. Kira on the other hand has found her love, and one day soon she will be leaving me to be with him, and I will be left alone to rot away.  
  
"How can I find my love? Do I even have a love out there?" I ask myself that every night, and I have yet to get an answer  
  
I should not think about this though, it is not like me to care about such things. But it is like me, the only person ho knows the real me is my sister, and even she does not fully understand me. Kira knows everything about me, except for my jealousy that she has found something that I can not. My father found it twice, and yet I have not found it at all. I hear love can hurt so very bad, but I have never had a chance to feel it for myself. I would give anything to love, even just for a day, just a day of pure happiness.  
  
"Sess-chan! The show is about to start so get your happy ass ready!" I could hear Kira yelling from in front of my office door, she was always bitchy before Kagome's shows, it made you think she was the one performing  
  
"I will be ready shortly." I said back to her knowing she could hear even though I was not shouting like she did, I decided I would not fight her today, she insisted that Kagome had something planned for her show that I had to see  
  
"Good, I'll be waiting outside." she said normally this time shutting the door again  
  
I got up from my desk grabbing my jacket, I knew they would want to leave right after, and this time so did I. It has seemed lately I have been wanting to go home earlier at nights, and I did not work as much when I was there. The only reason I had work was because I never finished it here, and I always insisted upon doing most of the work around here. I made sure I had everything I would need to work on later at home and put it into my briefcase before I turned off my desk light and walked to the door. As soon as I opened the door and shut off the main light Kira was at my side, but there seemed to be something wrong with her.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked as we walked to the elevator  
  
"Not a thing." she said as we stepped in  
  
"I can tell when something is the matter with you, so you may as well tell me." I said turning to look at her, and that's when I noticed how close she was to crying  
  
Kira never cried, not even as a child. She tried to be like me and show nothing was wrong, she tried to hide her inner turmoil, but now, now she seemed so weak and helpless.  
  
"I-I. Kouga, he is keeping something from me. Something I feel is important, and I have no clue what to do." she said as the tears slowly came from her eyes rolling down her cheeks  
  
I never learned how to comfort someone, not all the way at least. Usually I would only have to touch Kira to make her feel better, but now I am not so sure that it would work. I did the only thing I could think of, the only thing my body would let me do. I hugged her. I pulled her close to me and smoothed her hair out while she cried into my chest. The only person I had left to live for was crying because of her love, and that made me think that maybe love isn't as great as I thought it was. I knew I thought even if it hurt it was still something I wanted, but afte2r seeing my sister like this I am not sure that I want it anymore.  
  
"It will be alright." I said trying to comfort her, knowing I was doing little to make her feel better, but this is all that I can do for her  
  
She did not answer me, she just kept crying. It hurt me to see her like this, and it was all Kouga's fault, I thought he was good enough for my sister, not all I wanted to do was rip his insides out. How could someone make such a perfect and loving creature feel like this. So maybe she was not as perfect as I like to believe, but she did not deserve the way she is treated. Kouga had not been her first boyfriend, or fiancée for that matter, over the hundreds of years that we had been alive she has been in love many times, but she always ended up being the one who was hurt. They only wanted her money and power, and her beauty was an added bonus, but we figured them out. I thought she had found someone that could take care of her and treat her with respect, but that is not so.  
  
"We should get downstairs and cheer Kagome-chan on." Kira said taking her head off of my chest smiling up at me, it pained me to that smile for I knew it was not real, her eyes were filled with pain, so much pain  
  
"Hai. Let us go." I said softening my voice, but only for her, and that earned me a real smile, which in turn made me smile  
  
"I like it when you smile. It reminds me of when we were children." Kira said as she pressed the button on the elevator and grabbed my hand  
  
"Then I shall try and smile more often, but only for you." I said keeping the smile I had so that she may keep hers even if it was just for a while  
  
"Arigato Sess-chan, that makes me happy." she said smiling even more  
  
"Dou itashimashite, Kira-chan." I said then hear her gasp and I knew why, I had not called her Kira-chan in so long that I could not even remember  
  
"Do not sound so surprised." I said laughing at the face she was making, we acted how true siblings should act, and I loved every minute of it  
  
She did not say anything again, she was almost to quiet to be my sister. Even with her smiling I knew there was something on her mind, but I did not want to pry, I just wanted to make her happy.  
  
"Come, I believe we have a show to see." I said earning another smile from my sister and a nod  
  
The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out, the lobby was filled with people. Ever since Kagome had begun to sing here we had gotten more business, which was a good thing most of the time. Not that we were not popular before she arrived, we were and still are the top casino in Tokyo. Kagome just made everything more pleasant.  
  
"It's about to start." Kira said tugging at my arm like a child would do to it's parents  
  
"Then let us find a table." I said as I began walking towards the front of the stage  
  
They were setting everything up still so I sat down at a table in the front that everybody knew was off limits, being the owner had it's benefits besides a lot of money. Beside me I could hear Kira giggling at something, so Looked up and fount the source of her amusement it was, out little brother trying to get the attention of his wench that was across the room flirting with a table full of men, most likely rich.  
  
"You did something." I said looking at Kira who gave me that look she used when she wanted to act innocent  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about Sess-chan." she said looking towards the stage trying not to make eye contact with me, she only did this when she was lying to me, but still even then she looked me in the eye most of the time, so this must have been something bad  
  
"I will let this slide, but only until we get home." I told her as I too looked towards the stage, they must have been running a bit late tonight because the show usually started by now  
  
"Kira! What did you do!?" a voice recognized as that of my little brothers could be heard shouting from across the room  
  
Apparently Inuyasha had just noticed Kira was here, or he had just noticed what she did to him. Either way he was being very loud about it, and Kira was trying not to laugh out loud at his antics. And me, I was getting very irritated. I want to smack Inuyasha upside the head and make him go sit in a corner, but alas I knew better than to sink to his level, or to sink to a level just above his.  
  
"It's starting." Kira said snapping me out of my thoughts, I was so far gone I had not noticed that Kira made Inuyasha sit down and shut up  
  
I did not ponder on it too much because the show was starting. Kagome walked out on stage wearing a very nice black dress, not as dressy as the one she wore the other night, but still very nice. She looked almost sad as she stood there looking out at everyone, usually her songs told what mood she was in. Again before I could think too much into it, Kagome began to sing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay so I left a bit of a cliffy, but nothing too bad. I should have the next chapter done soon, I know I have said that before but this time it's true. I have some of it done already, so there. Join my mailing list if you want to know when I update and everything, the link is in my profile. Also visit my site, I'll have my Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shrines up soon, hey maybe I'll make a Sess/Kag shrine, oh yeah people would love that. I think I need another beta reader if anyone is interested, I already have one but she gets busy like a lot of us do, so I can't expect her to do her job all the time. So email me if you would like to be my beta reader or something. Well that's it for now. Oh and I hate this chapter, it did not come out at all how I wanted it to, and no one could tell me what was wrong with it, but there is something wrong. .  
  
Japanese  
  
Arigato: Thanks  
  
Dou itashimashite: You're welcome  
  
Hai: Yes 


	12. Going Under

Hey everyone, well I would have had this up sooner, but I had that Microsoft virus, and it took me 3 days to get it fixed, but I finally did. Wow, I got 195 reviews, it's amazing, thanks everyone. I am going to be moving the review replies to the bottom of the chapter, just to see if people like it better that way.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon WILL be in later chapters. There are some spelling and grammar mistakes, so there's no use it pointing them out, I know.  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I did it. I finally told everyone how I felt, and that felt good. People were standing and applauding, and all I could do was look through the crowd trying to find Inuyasha, and I did. He looked surprised, but when he saw me looking at him, he changed that look into a scowl. I knew he would act like this, a big baby because I was over him and his little games.  
  
"Time to face the music." I thought to myself as I walked offstage, I had a five minute break tonight because there was a special at the bar and everyone was rushing there in groups of two or more  
  
I saw Kira and Sesshoumaru sitting in their front row center table. Kira always sat there, and Sesshoumaru sat with her when she was able to drag him away from his work. It was nice to know atleast one person would always be there for me. I looked around for Inuyasha, it seems that Kikyou was also taking the advantage of the drink special by harassing a group of rich and drunk men. Inuyasha was right behind her trying to keep her from pawing at then drunken men.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Are you okay?" I heard a someone ask me from behind, I turned around and saw that it was Kira who was talking, Sesshoumaru was standing behind her looking off towards the bar at Kouga, glaring at him actually  
  
"I'm fine. Ano, why is Sesshoumaru glaring at Kouga?" I asked, it was a bit strange, they always seemed to get along, in some way or another  
  
I saw Kira look over at her brother, and then at Kouga. Her face seemed to drop a bit as she looked at her fiancee, and that puzzled me to no end.  
  
"I have no clue. I'll ask him why later." she said not looking me in the eyes  
  
"Kira! What the hell did you do to me!? I want the truth this time!" I hear Inuyasha yell, I guess he got Kikyou to get back to her real job  
  
"I am not in the mood to mess with you today. How does tomorrow sound? About noon?" Kira asked Inuyasha in a bored tone, there was something going on with her, and it must be big for her to blow off a chance to piss Inuyasha off and make fuun of him  
  
"I want to know now." he said, I think trying to sound calm, but of course he could NEVER sound calm  
  
"She said she was not in the mood. Leave her be." Sesshoumaru said standing in front of Kira now, he looked as he normally did, but if you looked closer into his eyes you could see he was pissed  
  
"Inuyasha, just sit down and shut up." I said, suprising myself at what I said, but I was even more suprsed when Inuyasha fell face first into the floor  
  
Kira began to giggle, Sesshoumaru looked normal, everyone was staring and chuckling at the "drunk guy", and I was staring with my mouth opened. I knew he didn't just fall, but what else could it have been.  
  
"I know this is your fault Kira. Now get this damn necklace off me." Inuyasha said as he was finally able to sit up, I had to admit that this was fun, but what and how did it happen? And what was he talking about a necklace?  
  
I looked at his neck, and sure enough there was a weird bead necklace around his neck. It was kinda tacky, so I thought Kikyou gave it to him and he wore it so he wouldn't hurt her so called "feelings", but I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Nu-uh, not until I think you are worthy enough to have it taken off. So that means you are going to have to stop acting like yourself and act like someone that is polite, un-selfish, and not a bastard. Is that gonna be to hard for you?" Kira said, getting back into her playful evil big sister mood, that was a relief  
  
"You bitch. Get this thing off of me now!" Inuyasha screamed again, Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill  
  
Inuyasha growld when Kira began to laugh again, but Sesshoumaru growled back at him, like she was daring Inuyasha to make a move to hurt Kira. If I knew this was going to happen I would have waited to sing that song last. I wanted to see Inuyasha's reaction to my getting over him, I wanted to see if he felt hurt. I wanted him to feel hurt. I want him to suffer, I want Kikyou to suffer. They ruin my life, and they didn't care.  
  
"I want him to feel pain!" my mind screamed at me, I wanted to scream it out loud so everyone could know what I was feeling, but I couldn't do it  
  
I tunred and walked back towards the stage, there was no reason for me to stay there. It was a family thing, and I would rather wallow in self pity then watch that. I'm not over Inuyasha yet, but I'm GETTING over him, and it scares me some. The worst part is, I can't tell this to anyone, not even Kira. I get this feeling, like no one will understand, so what's the point in letting everyone know how I feel.  
  
"Inuyasha, get out of here before I do something that will cost a lot of money to clean up." I heard Sesshoumaru say, at least he was teaching Inuyasha a lesson, sort of  
  
Sesshoumaru is a great older brother from everything I have seen. True, people would say he was cruel to Inuyasha, but he could always do much worse than what he does do. He has threatened to kill him before, but he has never acted on it per se.  
  
"Fine! But I'll be back for the bitch!" Inuyasha yelled storming off, but before he left he grabbed Kikyou's arm and dragged her with him, at least she was gone now, but I never did get my reaction from Inuyasha  
  
"But you already have the bitch!" I found myself calling out, and Inuyasha heard me, I do not know what I have been thinking lately, but I have not been acting like myself  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly, I pissed him off, and I didn't care. I didn't care that he was mad, that he was going to yell at me and call me every bad name he can think of. I just don't care.  
  
"What.Did.You.Say?" he grounded out through clenched teeth, he actually looked funny like that, trying to look tough and pissed, like I should be scared of him  
  
"You heard me." I said standing up, trying remember when I sat down, but it didn't matter I was finally standing up for myself  
  
"Don't you dar call her that again!" he screamed at me, he was such a moron, I don't know how I didn't figure that out sooner  
  
"I can if I want. You can not tell me what to do." I said as calmly as I could, I knew this was causing a big scene, well kind of, the drinks special took care of more than half of the crowd  
  
"I like hell I ca-." he began to yell, but he was caught off, I was kind of surprised, but I tried not to show it  
  
"Leave, Inuyasha. Take your bitch and get out of here." Sesshoumaru said stepping closer to me and Inuyasha, though we were all still fairly far apart  
  
"Feh." was all he said as he walked out the door with Kikyou still in his hold  
  
As soon as they were gone I sighed a sigh of relief, I have no clue what had gotten into me, but I liked it.  
  
"Wow Kagome, you sure told him. I'm proud." Kira said patting me on the shoulder, it really did feel great to do that  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kikyou's POV (gag) * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I can not believe Inuyasha just pulled me out of there like that! I could have made some good money, but he had to go and be an ass again. As soon as I get what I want, he is history. I just need to convince him to get me a job singing, then everyone will here my wonderful voice and they will love me even more than they already do.  
  
"Love me, and hate Kagome." that thought is the only thing that keeps me with Inuyasha  
  
I can get everything I want from him if I am patient enough, but I was never one for patience. I need to make Inuyasha fall in love with me as soon as I can. I can already see him, he misses her, he wants her. Inuyasha would never admit it to anyone, but somewhere in the back of his mind he loves the little bitch. What is so special about her? We look almost the same, except I am much more exotic than she is, which means I am better looking. She dresses like my grandmother would, and she has no wild side. I suppose she can sing, but just a little, no where near as good as I am.  
  
"Kikyou!? Are you even listening to me?" I heard Inuyasha scream, he was a attention hog  
  
"Hai." I said acting like I knew andf cared what he was talking about, really he needs to learn to only speak when spoken to  
  
"I can't believe her! She gets away with everything, she always did, just because of her being close to Sesshoumaru. One of these days I am going to get both of them back for everything they did to me when we were children to everything they do to me now." Inuyasha said, babbling on and on, does he ever shut up?  
  
He keeps complaining about how bad his childhood was, but how could it have been? Mine was much worse, it had to be. I remember when I was ten I asked my father for some ponies, but the bastard only got me one. I did not speak to him until he got me two more. That's what I call a bad childhood, not being picked on by your siblings.   
  
"Can you believe Sesshoumaru? Sticking up for her like that. I know he doesn't like me, but still, he should know what she does. I mean they freaking live together still." and his rant went on and on  
  
"Inuyasha. Were are we going?" I asked, hoping that would make him shut up about his brother and sister for a while  
  
"We're going to go talk to my father. He may have an idea on how to get Kira off my back." Inuyasha said with a smirk, a kind of cute smirk, but in that I'm still a little boy way  
  
I said nothing as I followed him to his car, he needs to get a new one, this one was about a year and a half old. Inuyasha has enough money, for most people anyways, not me though I have more expensive tastes. Inuyasha's father gave him a hefty amount of money when he moved out, and keeps giving him money, but he will never be as rich as his brother. Sesshoumaru made his own money, enough to satisfy even my needs, that's one reason I'll have him. The other reason is a secret, kept from everyone, even my moronic friend Yura.  
  
Yura is my lacky, there to back me up and keep an eye on all of my enemies. She does whatever I say, whenever I say, no questions asked on her part. I met Yura when I first came here looking for a job as a singer, but I found out it was already filled by that Kagome bitch, Yura got me a job as a waitress, and that's when we started planning everything. I saw Inuyasha looking at me, and I knew he was with Kagome, so what better way to get her out of there then by stealing the one reason she was there anyways. At least I thought that's why she was there, I am beginning to doubt that though, she seems to have a lot more higher up friends then I thought. Sesshoumaru owns the casino, he is very close to his sister Kira, Kira and Kagome are almost like sisters from what I have seen, they stick up for each other. So either I need to get on Kira's good side, or get with Sesshoumaru earlier then I planned.  
  
I had it all planned out though, I would be singing, and he would look into my eyes, hearing my beautiful words, and just fall for me. He would give me whatever I wanted, shower me in gifts, and we would then get married. I would get to see whoever I wanted, and we would have no children. Yes, we would live happily ever after like in those fantasy books I read as a child It would be a pity to waste that plan, but I will do it if I have to. I came out of my thoughts when Inuyasha turned the radio on, he likes to listen to that metal music, it hurts my ears, but he can have his way for now. We drove in silence, that's how I liked it, I knew Inuyasha was busy thinking up his own little plan to get back at his sister. Those two never did get along, the only time I saw them even acting civil towards each other was when he was with Kagome, but now he's with me and the war is back on.  
  
"Finally we're here. Why can't they live closer to us, it would save gas money." I heard Inuyasha grumbled as we pulled up to his parents mansion, this was the house I wanted to live in, it would have been nice growing up here  
  
I grew up in a much smaller mansion, one that could barely be called a mansion, at least to me it was. I followed Inuyasha out of the car and up to the front door which he then unlocked and pushed open. H eheld the door for me and then walked in himself. As soon as I the door was shut, I could hear a voice coming from behind me.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"That was great!" I said as I plopped down on my living room couch, we had just gotten home from the casino, but it was still early  
  
"Hai. I think I'm going to bed now, I am very tired." Kagome said walking towards the hall pulling off her jacket in the process   
  
"Oyasumi nasai Kagome-chan." I said as she walked a little further down the hall, where I could not see her anymore  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Kira-chan. See you tomorrow." I heard Kagome reply right before her bed room door shut softly  
  
I looked up towards the front door, Sesshoumaru was just standing there looking at me. It was kind of creeping me out, but kind of making me nervous too. When he gave that look something bad always happened, well not bad, but still not good.  
  
"You need to behave for a while. You know he went to father about tonight. Though I do not particularly care, we do not need father coming down here again to talk to us." Sesshoumaru said, not moving from his spot, actually he was very, VERY still  
  
I knew I went a bit to far this time, but Inuyasha had it coming. He needed to learn his place, and how to be a good doggy, okay so I couldn't help calling him a doggy. I mean with those years who could?  
  
"Fine. But only for a week. And if he does ANYTHING to me, I have the right to defend myself." I said looking up at him again, and from the looking his eyes, this was going to be one of our rare arguments where I may not win  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Stalkers Guys POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
She was beautiful tonight, just like every other night. She has the voice of a siren, so gentle, yet strong. She will be mine, she was always mine. Since the first day I saw her I knew I wanted her, all of her. I go to everyone of her shows, I have never missed one, and I never plan to. One day soon she will sing just for me, with no one else watching her, her voice will only be for my ears, her body only for my eyes.  
  
"Mine."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, well that's it for now. Sorry it wasn't that long, but it was still pretty good sized. The next chapter should be up soon, but I can't promise it will be for sure, as some of you know I have 3 other Inuyasha fics up, plus school is starting soon. I will try and get as many chapters as I can written before school begins. Please review and tell me what you think, again not a great chapter, but still not really bad.  
  
Japanese  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Iie: No  
  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night  
  
~~~  
  
KoiKokoro: Happy you think it's cute, though it is suppose to be kinda angst. I could do a more of a lime on here, and do the real lemon on mm.org and my web site, but I'll have to see. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
kittykat: Thanks.  
  
~~  
  
Jade-inu: It hasn't been that long, only a few weeks. I'm happy you like it, and I will finish it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Dog Demon: I'm glad you love is. As I've said soon, but I want to take some time to develop a relationship first. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Hinoke: I know I am, so sorry, but I had to do it to everyone. They will get together, soon, but not too soon. I hope this chapter wasn't to late. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: Hey, it's okay, I know how it goes with the problems and stuff. I am really happy you love it, and it's okay, I know how that is too. You take care to and I hope those problems get better. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
notgoingtotellyou: Thankies, and I will. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Saria4: Hey, glad ya love it. Yeah, I kinda hate how it does it sometimes, but then again it's a good thing. Nope as you have already read, that wasn't the song. I was thinking of putting that one, but then I put in my Evanescence CD, and that went out the window. The lemon will be later after I make them fall in love, and that will take a little while. I will, and it's okay a lot of people said that same thing, it's an honest mistake. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
VicFan: Here's the next chappy, of course by the time you read this you'd be done with the chapter, so no point in answering about that song, lol. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
Noir7: Thankies! I will try and update more. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Animegirl55: Yup that's me, sneaky as hell. I thought I told you I updated, but then again maybe I didn't. Yeah I did, and it still took me a long time to write it. Thanks for the help offer, I may take you up on that sometime. Well since that virus is fixed I'll talk to you later. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean21: Okay, someone been smoking the weed? I am no midget, I am tall. Yes, I am evil. Uh, thanks for the review, as weird as it was.  
  
~~  
  
MIRA: Glad you think so. Sorry, no youkai Kagome in this fic, I see to many of those around, maybe I will in a later fic. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
artnk64: I'm writing as much and as fast as I can. Sorry about that, but can never help it, I have no will power left in my fragile body. I had the most fun writing that chapter (well almost). You take care to, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Narye-ah: I'm so happy you think so. Kawaii is good. I'm updating now and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
InuKasumiCaptor: Yup, I updated, though it took me a bit to do it, just like on this update. Yes you did, but I'm glad to hear it still. The Kouga thing will come up soon , and I just had to make Sesshoumaru comfort her. I want to hug them too, I feel so bad making them orphans like that. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Magiccraft: I'm glad you think so, it was kind of depressing, but that's why it's angst. Yeah poor Kira, Kouga is being an ass (or is he?). All of my chapters have mistakes, some big some small, but it's not too bad from what I hear. I use spelling and grammar check, and read over it, but I can't catch everything that's wrong with it, though I try. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
LemonySweet: Yes, yes I do. It's because it's fun, and we know that it'll drive you insane. Site did it, not me, all fixed. Glad ya love it, and I love you! (not like that…sick people who are reading this!). Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: I'm happy you liked it. Don't worry, you'll find out what she did. Here's that update, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
~~  
  
ennovymoon: No! I love you all! I think we all hate cliffhangers, well I kinda like them. I had to stop there because I wanted to see how many death threats I would get. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Glad ya think so. Those symbols as you already know where put there by the site, I fixed the last chapter if you want to read it again to make sure you didn't miss anything. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi-chan=P: I'm glad ya do, thankies!  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: Aww…thankies! I'm glad you loved it. I'm glad someone else doesn't think it's going slow, I think this is a good pace myself, you need time to develop a relationship, more so with someone you barely even talked to before. Ah the Kouga thing, it should be revealed within the next 3 or so chapters. Glad you love it. No he did not die, unfortunately. I just haven't mentioned him because…well….I have no clue, but he's still there and he'll show up soon. Your welcome, I love your fic. Thanks for another wonderful review.  
  
~~  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: Sorry about that, but I had to do it. Yeah, sorry to say but you do have to wait to find out about the Kouga thing, but it shouldn't be to long. I thought the Shippou/Rin thing was a good touch for the story, plus I just had to find some way to put them in it. I hate Yura, well not hate, but I really dislike her, so it's fun picking on her. Yeah, I feel kinda sorry about the Kouga thing, but it may be something good, no one knows but me, hehehe. I love the Kikyou bashing, though I feel sorry about what I'm doing to Inuyasha, I really do like him but sometimes you just have to make him a big bastard. It was the title and lack of action, I know that now, and I am really sorry, but this chapter should be a lot better. Thanks for another great (and long) review!  
  
~~  
  
Silver Fang13: Glad you liked it. Yeah that title did not go with it, thanks for pointing it out so I could put a new one. It was the site who put those symbols as I'm sure you probably know by now, but it's fixed. Thanks for reviewing. 


	13. A Little R&R

Well this didn't take long to update, ne? For everyone who reads my fic "Being Me", it will be updated by the end of the week, I was having a little trouble with it, but now I have it all worked out. 218 reviews, thank you guys so much, it really means a lot knowing that everyone likes my story so much. My first Inu/Kag fic will be out in a week or so, I felt really bad for making him such an ass. Please R&R, and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, I probably will not be able to post the lemon on here because FF.net is taking all lemon/R-rated fics down, sorry guys, but I will send you a link to the lemon chapter when it gets to that point.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon will be in later chapters, my spelling and grammar is far from good.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, however I do own the plot of this story and Kira.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sess' POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh come on, you do not expect me to actually be nice to him for that long, do you?" Kira asked, she was obviously getting very upset  
  
"Not nice. Just do not bother him, and he will do the same. As much as I love seeing him suffer, I do not need our father coming down here again because Inuyasha went crying to him." I said, it was the truth, Inuyasha always went to our father, and then he would come down and have a talk with me about keeping Kira in line  
  
I could never keep her in line, there was nothing to keep in line. She liked to play pranks, true, but she never went very far with it, nothing that would damage the whelp to much.  
  
"You do realize this will be a very hard thing for me to do, right?" she asked, and yes I knew it would be rather hard for her  
  
"Yes, but you are going to have to do it anyways." I answered her, I knew she would be bouncing off the walls soon, but it is the price she has to pay  
  
"Fine, but I am not happy about this, and in the middle of the night if you happen to find something big and vicious in your bed, it's your own fault." she said as she got up off the couch and slightly stomping to her room  
  
She was faking the attitude, I knew it, she knew it, but we played along anyways. I walked down the hall after my sister had made it into her room, she was still a bit made at me for ruining her fun, so I decided to give her some space. As I was walking past Kagome's door I could hear that she was not yet asleep like she said she was doing. I listened through the door, she was singing.  
  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
  
And I  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I have made)  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I have made)  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I have made)  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Was that how she felt? Did my brother make her feel like her life's work was for nothing? That her life was nothing? How could he have such a big impact on her, enough of an impact to make her feel worthless?  
  
"She needs to forget him, but she can not do that so easily."  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." I said looking at my sister, I did not hear her come out of her room, I was too deep in thought  
  
"No. I am not. I could never really be mad at you. I know why you told me to not do those things to Inuyasha, I'm sorry I was being such a little bitch about it." Kira said, surprising me  
  
"No, you were just being yourself. No shame in that." I said smiling at her  
  
"You know, maybe you should help Kagome forget about him. You always end up cheering me up, you may do her some good." Kira said turning back to Kagome's door, she was now humming that song I could only guess was not meant to be heard  
  
"What would I do?" I asked, knowing what she wanted me to do, not knowing if I wanted to do it  
  
"Take her out, show her a good time. Just make her feel like her life means something, because it does." Kira said, turning back towards me  
  
"And where shall I take her, and when?" I did not know where to take someone that has recently been heartbroken, the only reason I know how to cheer Kira up is because I have known her forever  
  
"Take her to the beach tomorrow, she loves it there, and you could use a little sun." she said laughing a bit at her own little joke, which was not funny by the way  
  
"I suppose if I move a few meetings around I could find and hour or two, to spend with her, but I can not promise I can cheer her up." I said, giving in, I knew I would not win this one, so why fight it?  
  
"You two will take the whole day off, and you will not come back until she is happy again." Kira said, and I knew she meant it, she would probably lock us out using some old spell she found, I could see the plan forming in her mind  
  
"Fine, but you owe me for this." I can not believe I am going to do this, take a whole day off of work and spend it with a girl I barely know  
  
"Why should I owe you anything? Can't you just do something nice for someone else without someone having to tell you to do it? I know you are capable of it even if everyone else does not think so." she said, and I suppose she is right, I could stand to do something for someone else without her having to owe me anything, and I will  
  
"Very well. I shall take the girl to the beach and try and cheer her up, but if she is not happy when we get back, you will let us in." I said and started walking towards my room, if I was going to take tomorrow off I would need to get some work done tonight so I do not fall behind  
  
"Kagome." I heard Kira say just before I got to my door  
  
"What?" I asked turning back around to face her  
  
"Her name is not girl, it's Kagome. I suggest you use it." Kira said then walked into the living room  
  
"Kagome." I found myself whispering, I liked it  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I woke up early, to early in my opinion, but I had to work today. I got up and went into my bath room like I do every morning, it's like some kind of routine I guess. It never takes me long to get ready, twenty minutes at most.  
  
"I wonder what today will bring." I found myself whispering as I brushed my hair out  
  
After I was done with my hair I walked out of my bed room and into the kitchen, fully expecting to see Kira and Sesshoumaru arguing about something, but only Sesshoumaru was there.  
  
"Ohayo Sesshoumaru. Where is Kira-chan?" I asked as I sat down in my normal seat  
  
"She already left for work, I have given her more to do today since I will not be there." Sesshoumaru said, not looking up from his paper  
  
"I could help her after my shift is over if that is alright." I said, then took a drink of my water  
  
"That would do no good since you will not be there either." he said, almost making me spit my water everywhere, but I held it back  
  
"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru? Where will I be?" I asked looking at him, still hiding behind that damn newspaper, I can see why Kira hates it so much now  
  
"You and I will be at the beach. We could both due with a day off, and according to my sister I could use a little sun." Sesshoumaru said, setting his paper down, finally I thought I was going to have to burn it like Kira always does  
  
As Sesshoumaru's words finally hit me, I was shocked to say the least. Did he really want me to go with him to the beach? Was this his idea or Kira's? Should I really care? Wait a second, Sesshoumaru never takes days off, he likes to work.  
  
"Wait, you're taking a day off. I thought you like work." I said, watching his face for any sort of reaction, but there was none  
  
"I do not like work, I just do not see a point in not working. Now go and get changed and we will leave." Sesshoumaru said, or more like commanded me, but I got up and went to my room anyways  
  
I looked through all of my unpacked boxes trying to find my bathing suit, I wanted to find the one piece I always wore, but fate is not my friend. All I could find was my black two piece that I did not even want to buy, but Kira and Sango made me get it anyways, I personally thought it showed way to much of my body.  
  
"I guess this will have to do." I said putting it on as fast as I could, Sesshoumaru does not like to wait  
  
When I finally got that on, I searched my beach bag for my favorite pair of shorts that I always wear to the beach, they were black, and I have to admit, pretty short, but I guess that was the point of them. I stopped wearing them after I started dating Inuyasha, he didn't like me wearing them because guys would hit on me, I never told him that they did anyways.  
  
"Stop thinking about him, he's not worth it. You made it clear last night that you are getting over him." I told myself, I did not want anything to ruin today, I may actually become real friends with Sesshoumaru today. It's a happy day  
  
I put on a baby blue tank top after I had gotten my shorts on, they still fit which made me happy. I grabbed my beach bag, it has everything I needed when going for summer days, I always made sure it was packed up even in the winter time. I walked out of my room and into the living room, Sesshoumaru was already ready and it seemed he was waiting for me.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked grabbing his keys off the table by the front door  
  
I just nodded and followed him outside., he locked the door then we walked to the car. I sat in the front, and it made me feel a bit weird, I never rode in the front of his car before, except when Kira was driving it, but that is not the same thing. Sesshoumaru started the car as soon as we were both all set, and we began our 'journey' to the beach.  
  
"I hope everything goes okay. Please don't let me make a fool out of myself in front of my boss." my mind kept screaming, I did not want to do anything to make myself look like a moron in front of Sesshoumaru, no one would want that to happen in front of their boss  
  
It only took about an hour to get to the beach, and I was happy for that because it was getting pretty awkward being alone in the car with Sesshoumaru. Sure there was music playing, but even that could not fill the silence that seemed to inhabit us. As the car stopped, I could not help but to be excited, it had been a while since I have been here.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful here." I whispered, not expecting Sesshoumaru to hear me, but I guess he did, you know with the youkai hearing an all  
  
"I suppose it is." he said looking around like I was doing  
  
It was not crowded at all, infact I could barely count ten people out here, and this is the most popular spot out of the whole beach. I checked and made sure I had everything I would need out here, I even brought a beach ball just in case I got in a playful mood, but I doubt I would even blow it up.  
  
"What spot would you like? There seems to be so many." I asked, looking back up at Sesshoumaru, but he was looking far out into the sand, probably at some girl  
  
"I know of a spot, but we will have to do a bit of walking to get there." Sesshoumaru said, surprising me, was it a special spot he knew of?  
  
"Okay, lets go then." I said, trying to sound cheery, but it was getting harder these days to put on a smile and pretending everything was right in the world  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything, he just began to walk down to the beach, so I followed him of course. After we got down to the sand he turned to the left and began walking that way, I followed him enjoying the sights and sounds as I did so. It was so peaceful here, well it is when there is not a whole crowd of people screaming and shouting at each other. It took another ten minutes of walking before Sesshoumaru stopped and set down the bag he had brought with him. Seeing him stop I moved over a few feet and began to unpack my bag.  
  
"This is a great spot." I said as I looked around for the first time since we stopped walking  
  
You could see the sun reflecting off the water in warm yellow rays. The wind blew gently, which made it all the more magical. This was my new favorite spot, and it seemed to be well hidden so no one else would be here very often.  
  
"It is my favorite. My mother brought us here when we were young, and we've kept coming back ever since." Sesshoumaru said, his voice sounded almost pained, and why wouldn't it, it must have been hard on him and Kira  
  
"Well, she had great taste. This would be the perfect spot for a picnic with the children." I said, not really noticing the last thing I said, not until he said something about it  
  
"Children?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at me like he had never met me before  
  
"Hai. My children, or they will be mine as soon as I am allowed to adopt them. Which may very well be never." I said, it was sad knowing that I may never see my children again, that before I could adopt them someone else may  
  
"Why do you believe that?" he asked, I guess he has never looked into adoption, all the requirements needed, I wonder how people can adopt, but I guess the only one that really matters is being married, or at least getting married  
  
"I can not fulfill the requirements needed to adopt them. I was close this last time, but Inuyasha messed it up." I said, a little to bitter for my tastes, but I did not care at the time  
  
"You can not be single when adopting a child." Sesshoumaru said, like he knew it the whole time, but just forgot for a moment  
  
"Hai. I have tried so many times, but they keep finding reasons for me not to. I do not make enough money, or I work late hours. I thought that if Inuyasha would ask me to marry him, then we could adopt them and start a real family." I said, thinking back on all the dreams I had, me and Inuyasha married, Rin and Shippou with us, it was perfect  
  
"But being the idiot that he is, he left you for that tramp." Sesshoumaru said, I know he was not trying to make me feel bad, but I did  
  
"Hai." I said lowering my head, I felt the tears coming, I tried to stop them, but one drop that I could not stop rolled down my cheek, and I did not want him to see  
  
"Come. I believe we came here with the intention to swim." he said standing up, it's almost like he saw me crying, and wanted to cheer me up, or in the least he just didn't want to see it  
  
"Yeah, I mean that's the whole point." I said standing up along with him, shedding my shirt, I never liked swimming with it on  
  
Before Sesshoumaru did anything, I ran towards the water. My mother use to bring me to the beach before she got married again, those were good times, the few good memories I have from when I was a child. I stepped into the water, it was freezing, and I love it.  
  
"Are you going to get in, or stand there all day?" I shouted over my shoulder, but when I looked Sesshoumaru was not where I had left him standing  
  
I turned back towards the water, only to look into golden eyes. Sesshoumaru was right in front of me.  
  
"How did y-." I was cut off, by his lips  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat in Sesshoumaru's office, I was in charge for today. I loved being in charge, it had only happened a few other times, but that was when I was able to pick on Inuyasha. This would be the perfect time to pull some kind of prank on him, but I promised Sess-chan that I wouldn't. But he did not say I couldn't hire someone to do it for me.  
  
"I hope you have fun while you can Inuyasha, because today your little girlfriend may just see you in a different light." I whispered as I pulled out my cell phone  
  
I did not know exactly what they had planned for my little brother, but he told me that his relationship with Kikyou may never be the same again, I imagine it would be something good. I dialed the number I knew oh so very well.  
  
"Hiten. Is everything set up?" I asked as soon as the phone picked up  
  
"Hai. We have a plan, he will not know what hit him." the voice on the other side of the line said  
  
"Good. Let me know when and where." I said then hung up the phone  
  
At one point in my life I thought I was in love with Hiten, but I figured out he was more of a brother, well not brother, but his brother did freak me out. He was always there whenever I turned around, not exactly a stalker, but close to it. Hiten made him stop though, and I was glad, but then after that I told him I only wanted to be friends, and he understood. Now he works for me, my brothers do not know this. Sesshoumaru would be weary, but he would not mind. Inuyasha would be pissed off, he never liked Hiten, or his younger brother Maten.  
  
"He has good reason now. The plan will unfold, and little Inu will be humiliated."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The chapter was a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but for how fast I got it out, I think it was pretty good. Did you like the kiss? I know a lot of people kept complaining about the lack of fluff, but I have to get them to know/like each other before I have them roll around in the sack confessing their undying love for each other. Sorry for the cliffy, I know people are gonna hate me for this, but oh well. Til next chapter, bai bai.  
  
Japanese  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Ohayo-Good Morning  
  
Review Replies  
  
~~~  
  
BlueDragon77: I'm so very happy you liked it. Yup, I tend to put everyone's POV's in, I think it makes the story more interesting. It's okay, just review when you can, I know how it is being busy and stuff. You take care to, hope you like this update, and thankies for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
artnk64: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yup, that was the big plan, well another part of it. Yeah, he is pretty creepy, but that's what stalkers are, just plain creepy. You take acre to, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Neo Queen kaibas bride: Err, one words reviews kinda creep me out, but I hope you liked the update anyways. Thanks for the, word, lol.  
  
~~  
  
LadyKoneko: I am so happy you think so, I will j=keep going. I hope you liked the new update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
jelly bean21: Happy you liked it. I hope you liked the update, it didn't take long to update at all. I'm very glad you like my fic so much, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
tears-of-silver: I'm glad you think it's awesome. I know, not a lot of Sess/Kag action right now, but I'm working on it *points to when they kissed* see, though I did leave a cliffy with it. I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: I'm glad! Stalker will be revealed soon, I think, hehe. Your idea may be right, you can ask me over IM, but I won't flat out tell you if you're right. I hope you liked the update, thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Angel Of Silver Light: I'm happy you think so. Yeah, Kikyou is a bitch that thinks she's the greatest, and I do believe that a rat has a higher social status than she does, but that's why it's so great, now I can kill her and no one will care. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the update.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: Maybe, you'll have to wait to find out though. I updated fast this time, and I hope you liked it. I tend to dream about Kikyou dieing, maybe I'll kill her off soon, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that dream you're having comes true.  
  
~~  
  
Nekiochan: I love Kira too, she was kind of modeled after me, well my vindictive side at least. I can't get over what I made Inuyasha do to Kagome, I feel really bad about it. Well, something bad happens to him in almost every chapter, hehe. I will keep it up, thankies. I hope you liked the update, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Ishiru Kazuki (Lady Pirate): Sarabada means "Farewell", sorry I thought I put the meaning at the bottom of the page.  
  
~~  
  
a friend: Are you really a friend of mine? It would be funny, lol. Yup, I stopped there, I had too, it was just to tempting. Glad you though it was good, hope you though this update was good too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~ Hinoke: Take it easy there, kinda creepy, lol. Since you seemed like you needed it, I hope you liked the update,, it was faster than usual. I have a mallet too, but my dad made me put it away a while back. Thanks for reviewing, and please don't hurt me.  
  
~~  
  
InuKasumiCaptor: Hehehe, yeah he's obsessed alright, stalkers tend to be that way, it's really creepy. Sorry it scares you, but I'm glad you loved the chapter. I'm glad I updated too, I kinda feel bad when I take a long time and people start yelling at me. I feel sorry for him too, and I'm the one writing this hit. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the update.  
  
~~  
  
Aki no Yume1: I can't tell you, sorry, but you should find out soon. I will be giving out hints throughout my chapters, and if you read close enough you just might figure it out, but I will ask everyone who thinks they know to keep it to themselves. I have the Rin/Shippou thing worked out, and I think everyone will like what happens. Thanks for the ideas, and for the review. I hope you liked the update.  
  
~~  
  
notgoingtotellyou: ^-^ I hope you liked this update, fluff was present, sorta. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
Daaku Kitsune: Hai, the sit is here, and A LOT of fun will follow this, you know it will. Yes, Kikyou is very evil, and spoiled, and slutty, and she needs to die. Poor Inu is right, and I was thinking about pairings, I may have some ideas, but I'm not sure, feel free to help me, lol. I had to put she was after him, it just kind fit with the story, lots of drama and all. Inuyasha did go crying to his daddy, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this, and you'll have to wait and see. That he did kinda win an argument with Kira, shocking, ne? I brought Mr. Stalker guy back, thanks for reminding me about him, I kinda forgot, eh heh. Lockers work, or shouting rape at every guy that looks at you (just to make sure), though I would not do it to a cop, they tend to get a little mad if you do. Actually, you now only have to wait 1 chapter for the Kouga thing to be revealed, happy? I love your fic, it's really, really, really good! I think it started a Kag/Kur trend, have you seen how many of those fics are out now? I'm glad you think so highly of my ficcie, I'm working hard on it. I hope you liked the update, didn't take me very long to get it up either. Thanks for such a great review!  
  
~~  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: I am happy you loved it so much, and the other one too. Well Kouga and Kira are already suppose to be getting married, but a good guess. The Kouga thing will actually be explained in the next chapter, I already have it all planned out, so you'll just have to wait a bit longer to see. I had to put Kikyou in a good chunk of it, had to get her POV in there so we could all see what she was really up to, though a lot of people were guessing part of it. I had to make her as conceited and spoiled as possible, because that's how I see her in here, plus a lot of people liked it, it made them hate her more. Yeah I like Inuyasha also, but he does deserve everything he gets in this fic, though I may be a little less hard on him later on, cause I love him so much. Gotta love the jealousy. I forgot about the stalker for a bit, so I had to put him in there, to remind people how creepy he was. Yura will be in the next chapter hopefully, I always hated her, she was so, I dunno, annoying to me. No, I love your reviews, I always like reading them, only shorten them if you want to, but I think they are fine. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this update too. Thanks for such a nice review.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I know, creepy stalker guy no fun, yet. No, not a long time as I have said, just a little while longer. Glad you liked it, and hope you liked the update. Thanks for another review.  
  
~~  
  
Magic Gurl: I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Nankinmai: You know, I had this whole big reaction planned out in my head, but when I started writing it went the other way, sorry about that, but just another reason to hate Inuyasha (I don't hate him, I love him). He needs to have something done to him, of hey, there will be something done to him, lol. Thankies for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Fang13: I couldn't figure out those symbols for a little while either, I thought that I did something and I tried to fix it, but it didn't work. Glad you think it is, I hope you liked the new chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Shichan2: I'm glad you liked it, and yes Sess/Kag fluff is coming up soon, sorry it's taking so long. Thankies for the review, oh and I love your fics ^-^  
  
~~  
  
Miserymistmenthe: You may very well be right, but you'll have to wait and see for sure. Kikyou is gonna get what's coming to her, no doubt about that, and I'm sure you'll love it, lol. I just had to make her a money hungry little brat, it just seemed so perfect. Sorry you had to wait so long before, but I have not had as much time to update as I use to. Thanks for reviewing. 


	14. Will You Marry Me?

Only took ten days for me to get this up, that's actually fast for me. Sorry about that cliffy I left, but I liked how it ended. I'm glad everyone liked the kiss, more fluff like that will be going on later, so be happy. I got so many reviews, I mean 254 is a lot, at least for me it is. Thanks for reviewing, review replies are at the bottom. Oh and for people who read my fic "Being Me" it is now a Sess/Kag.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: Lemon will be in later chapters. Spelling and grammar is far from good though I have a beta reader and I do run spell check.  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this fic and Kira, which really does not say much.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and I am glad for it. What was he thinking kissing me like that? But I guess this is a romantic scene, and we are here together, so I could understand why he did it. I was the one to pull away, actually we both kind of did.  
  
"I am sorry. I do not know what possessed me to do that." Sesshoumaru said, he sounded so sorry, I could not be mad at him  
  
"It's okay." I said smiling at him, and in turn him looking at me like I'm a crazy person  
  
"I know you did not mean it. This place is so beautiful it can make you do crazy things." I said, trying to tell him it was okay, and I guess it worked because he nodded and turn to the water  
  
I felt a bit sad looking at him, he seemed to be so lonely, and I hate seeing people like that. We came here to have fun, so that is what we are going to do.  
  
"Come on, the water looks great." I said grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand and dragging him to the water  
  
I know he could easily stop me if he wanted to, but I guess he didn't mind because he was just letting me lead him to the ocean. As I stepped into the water I let go of his hand and walked out a little further, the water felt nice. It was cool out, but not too much so, which made the water feel even better.  
  
"I love the ocean. It always looks so magical, almost like it's not even real." I couldn't help but say, I feel like I can say almost anything to him, even something everyone else would find stupid, it's a nice feeling  
  
I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, he was not much for words, I knew it. It was just nice to be able to talk to him, and have him listen to me, he really is a good friend. At least I hope that he is a friend.  
  
"Let's swim." I said then walked even further into the cool water, I really did need a day like this, it was nice to not have to worry about anything thing for once  
  
I left Sesshouamru standing there, I knew he would follow me in time. He was not wearing his normal attire, but he was still over dressed for a day at the beach. Coming out of my thoughts I noticed that I was already waist deep in the water, I suppose thinking too much will make you forget what you are doing.  
  
"It would be nice to forget."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sess' POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I do not know why I kissed her, I could not help myself. I suppose she could be right, this is a magical place, a place that will make you do crazy things if you are not careful. Her lips were soft though, like rose petals, I would not mind kissing them again.  
  
"But that will never happen." I found myself whispering  
  
She was hurt, she felt she was alone. She would not be ready for any form of relationship, and I was much the same why. I have seen what love can do, and I do not wish to feel it. To feel the pain of love, I will avoid it at all costs. My sister is feeling that pain right now, she is in love, but that love she found so wonderful is ripping her apart, slowly, piece by piece. And in turn it is ripping me apart in much the same way. Kira had been my world for so long, my only reason of staying here, but now I feel that there is another reason, and right now that reason is floating in the ocean looking like the magical creature she is.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" I have been asking myself that a lot lately  
  
I was not one to show how I feel, but since I met this girl, all I have wanted to do was shout that I loved her, but do I? I have known her for less than a week, but yet I feel like she is one of the only people who can understand who I am on the inside. I had never showed any interest in her before when she was with my brother, I never talked to her. I thought if she was stupid enough to fall for him then she was not worth my time, but I was wrong. She is worth every bit of it and more, she is a wondrous creature, so caring, she is everything good in the world.  
  
"Are you getting in the water or not?" her voice called out, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice much around me  
  
I took off the pants I had been wearing, I did not want to go out of the house in shorts, though I do not know why, I suppose I just did not feel comfortable like that. I took off the shirt I was wearing, folding my clothes and setting them on the towel that I brought. After I was done I walked towards the water again, I had not been to this place in quite sometime. I stepped into the water, and right away I felt the memories pouring into my mind. Memories of my mother, so kind, yet so sad.  
  
"I suppose I did need a day off." I said as I walked even further into the clear water, I was feeling better already  
  
As soon as I got far enough out, I began to swim towards Kagome. I was suppose to be cheering her up right now, but I suppose I could cheer myself up in the process.  
  
"So you finally decided to join me, ne?" she asked in a playful voice, I had never seen her like this, she was splashing mw with water like we were a couple of little kids  
  
I splashed her back, and soon enough it turned into an all out water-war, I had not been in one of those for the longest time.  
  
"Okay, I give!" Kagome screamed after a good fifteen minutes of splashing each other in the face  
  
I stopped splashing her and was just content with swimming around near her. She looked even more beautiful with her wet hair clinging to her smiling face. I had to hold back a sigh as I continued to look at her, making sure she did not notice it.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." She said a minute later, smiling even more so then she had been  
  
"Let's."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Youkai Yume Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was waiting for the call that would determine my little brothers fate. It's not really as dramatic as that, I am just trying to get into the pranks mood. Hiten will call me and tell me where everything will take place, but knowing him he will not tell me what they are going to do, he likes to surprise me, more so he likes to keep me in suspense. My cell phone began to ring all of a sudden, and to my surprise my hand shot out and grabbed it before I even knew what was going on, I swear it has a mind of it's own.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I answered, kind of sweetly, just to make sure it was him  
  
"Lobby." was all he said before he hung up  
  
"Perfect, now everyone will get a chance to see this." I thought as I stood up from my brothers desk  
  
I walked out the door after I I picked up some papers that I 'needed' to take to Miroku in the lobby, of course it was just an excuse to get down there and not be blamed for this new prank. I got on the elevator and made my way to the lobby, it was pretty busy as it usually was. As I walked towards the stage I saw Inuyasha staring at Kikyou as she served some semi- drunk men some sake.  
  
"Whore." I muttered to myself as I 'waited' for Miroku  
  
I looked up a second later, and to my surprise saw my brother little servant Jaken, he look utterly sick, it was a funny site. I watched Jaken walk closer to my brother, and that's when it hit me. I knew what the plan was.  
  
"You're going to enjoy this." a whisper in my ear, that sent shivers down my spine said  
  
"You are a genius." I said, not turning to look at him  
  
Hiten was so close to me I could feel him slightly pressed against my back as we hid behind part of the stage. I may have had a reason to come down here, but I did not want to take a chance of Inuyasha seeing me before the plan was done with.  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Hiten asked, sometimes I swear he could be a moron  
  
"He hurt someone close to me." I said still watching my little brother watch his slutty girlfriend  
  
I was waiting for the plan to unfold, but Jaken was taking his sweet time, he was also looking even sicker.  
  
"Are you su-" I tried to finish my sentence, but Hiten turned me around and proceeded to kiss me  
  
I kissed back for a second before I pulled away realizing what I was doing. I was kissing my ex while I was engaged to a man that I love, or do I? Before I could react to him I noticed the plan starting.  
  
"Inuyasha Ichikawa, will you marry me?" Jaken's now shrill voice rang out, I suppose he was going for loud, which was good  
  
"What the hell!?" my little brother shouted as he stood up as fast as he could moving away from the toad youkai  
  
"Inuyasha, are you gay?" Kikyou asked as she stepped forward in the crowd  
  
People were milling around looking on at the amusing seen. A little green youkai asking a Inu hanyou to marry him, while a slutty waitress asks if the hanyou is gay, it was turning out quite well.  
  
"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted looking at Kikyou in shock, I suppose he was wondering how she could even ask that  
  
Jaken was down on one knee, making him look even shorter, holding a diamond ring out to my brother.  
  
"Well last night you certainly thought differently." Jaken huffed, now getting into this whole bit, he was actually a pretty good actor  
  
Kikyou's eyes went wide as she gaped at Inuyasha, Jaken had turned his back on them, now facing me and he winked and smiled.  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!" Inuyasha shouted, now the attention of the whole casino lobby was on him  
  
"But honey, you said you loved me!" Jaken shouted and began to cry, everyone gave him looks of sympathy  
  
All around I could hear things like 'That bastard' and 'How could he do that too him' from everyone watching, this was going better than I had planned.  
  
"I never said that!" my brother yelled, trying to get Kikyou to believe him, but she did not seem too  
  
"I thought you loved me. I was even going to have the surgery for you!" Jaken said, sobbing even more, he was really good with dramatics  
  
Jaken ran off a second later in tears, Kikyou stormed off pissed as hell, and Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what was going on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We had spent hours swimming, and playing in the cool ocean water. It was like a dream, kind of magical in a way, I never thought I would be doing this with Sesshoumaru, he never seemed like the type to do something like this. I guess Kira had a lot to do with it, but I think deep down he wanted to get away from work and just have fun.  
  
"I'm hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat." I said as I dried my hair, brushing my fingers through it to make sure I didn't have any knots I would have to take care of later  
  
"Alright." Sesshouamru said, agreeing with me as he dried his hair, much like I was with my own  
  
He had beautiful hair, I would just about kill for, but I liked my hair too. It was not too long, but wasn't short either, and the color wasn't too bad.  
  
"Do you want to get a burger?" I asked after we packed up all of our stuff and our clothes were back on  
  
All he did was nod, so I grabbed my stuff and began to walk back the way we came. The beach had gotten even more crowded since we had come early in the morning, it was now later in the afternoon. We walked back to the car, there was a burger stand near the car so we could walk there after we put our things away.  
  
"This place has the best food." I said, trying to get Sesshoumaru to talk, but he seemed to be in his own little world, which was weird for him  
  
I grabbed his hand again, it was warm and I was surprised when he entwined his fingers with my a few seconds later. I looked at him, but he still seemed out of it, so it must have been a natural reaction to someone holding his hand or something.  
  
"What can I get you?" the guy behind the counter asked me as soon as we walked up, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to want to come back to reality so I had to order for both of us  
  
"I need two burgers, two fries, and two Dr. Pepper's." I said, just getting us both what I normally get, Sesshoumaru would just have to deal with it  
  
"Seven-hundred and eighty four yen." he said the price  
  
I gave him the money after digging it out of my pockets, I was surprised I even had any money in these old shorts. If I found out Sesshoumaru was just trying to get out of paying, then I was going to kick his ass, okay so I'm not, but it's nice to dream that I could.  
  
"So, are you going to talk or just stand there all day?" I asked, I had let his hand go a when we got here, he was acting very weird today, not that I have known him very long to know how he acts, but it did not seem like this was normal  
  
"Let us find a seat." he said, I almost threw my hands up and called out in glee, not really, but it would have been funny  
  
"Okay." I said walking over to a table, I like it here because you get to eat outside and watch the ocean  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down across from me, seeming more here than he did a minute ago. I couldn't help but wonder what is the matter with him, he seemed to be fine earlier, but not now.  
  
"The food should be ready soon." I said, just trying to break the silence, he seemed more into talking before than he does now  
  
He nodded again not saying anything, it was really getting on my nerves. Before when we first came here, and when we were swimming, he was talking as much as I have ever seen him talk before, and now he's so quiet, a big change in such a short amount of time.  
  
"I'll go and get the food." I said then stood up, not waiting for him to say anything, I was getting mad at him, and I had no real reason too  
  
I went to the counter and grabbed the food after I made sure that it was ours. I walked back to the table, but before I got there I heard a familiar voice. I looked around, and that's when I saw Kouga and a girl, a girl that was not Kira. The had just sat down at a table behind ours, which made it where Sesshoumaru could not see them. I hurried back to the table, taking quick glances at them every once in a while. I set the food down as I sat down in my seat.  
  
"Ne, Sesshoumaru?" I asked, trying to get his attention as he made for the food  
  
"Hai?" he asked then sipped his drink  
  
"Ano. Kouga-kun is here, with a woman." I said nervously, I had to tell him, even though I knew he would be pissed  
  
He looked up at me, I could see the anger starting to swell up inside of him, he was so protective of his sister, I was afraid of what he would do.  
  
"So this is why he has been so distant with her. He has a girlfriend on the side." He said, trying not to let his anger show in his voice  
  
I nodded and lowered my head, I did not know what to say. I didn't even know about any of this, I didn't know he was distant with her as of late. I suppose Kira did not want to tell me here problems when she knew I had my own, she was just that type of person.  
  
"I suppose we must tell her about this, but first I believe I will go over there and kick his ass." Sesshoumaru said, then jumped up surprising me, I thought he wasn't going to do this, but I was wrong  
  
I jumped up after him, but of course since he is a youkai he was already there holding Kouga up by the shirt.  
  
"Let me go." I heard Kouga say, the woman he was with was screamed a bit, but she was silenced with a glare from Sesshoumaru  
  
"You are in for a world of pain."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nother cliffy, I know how much you hate them, but I like them. I did not get to have my beta reader look over this, so there are probably many spelling/grammar mistakes, I will go back and fix them later. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Oh if you are a Inu/Kag fan also, I posted my first Inu/Kag fic. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, even though it probably sucks.  
  
Japanese  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Iie- No  
  
Ohayo-Good Morning  
  
Review Replies  
  
tessa3: Yes he did kiss her willingly, did ya like it? Well, I'm glad you're reading it again, and I'm glad you love it. I hope you liked the new chapter, thought it lacks alot of things that the last one had. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
personthing: Yeah, fluff is good. There reaction was disappointing, but I had a hard time and that was the best I could come up with at the time. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
LadySai: I'm glad ya think so. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: I thought it was too, it was very fun to write. I'm glad you loved it, I really worked fast to get it out. I know, no one expected the kiss, that's why I put it, and it made a great cliffy. Did you like tha plan? I did, I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing it. Oh Kikyou will hurt, she will hurt very badly. So did you like the Kouga thing? I know I did not get into it a whole lot, but I will in the next chapter. The stalker guy will come back in soon, I know it seems like everyone forgot about him, but they didn't. Short review this time, but still nice. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Magiccraft: Yup, they finally kissed, took me long enough to make it happen, ne? I'm glad I have been working hard on getting rid of those spelling/grammar errors, it's good at have a beta reader to help with it too (thanks again washu!). I'm glad you loved them both, I hope you loved this one too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
PeachesDani: I'm glad you loved it AND added it to your favorites. Sorry about the cliffy, I tend to leave those, but it did not take me long to update this time. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing  
  
~~  
  
CrissyKitty: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
darkened skyes: I updated quickly, go me. I hope you liked it, thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Moon Mage Goddess: I updated as fast as I could, which was fast for me, I hope you liked it. The greatest? Wow, thanks alot, that's quite a compliment. Sess/Kag is a cute pairing, ne? Wow, you must have liked it, I like romance too, there should be a good amount in here. I really hope you liked this update, though it was not as good as the last chapter was. Thanks for such a nice review.  
  
~~  
  
notgoingtotellyou: That I did, I feel rather proud of it, hehe. Glad you think so. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Aki no Yume1: Wow, alot of questions, and I'm sorry to say I can't really answer them. I will tell you that you will like the upcoming chapters, I have many things planned, good and bad. I hope you liked the  
  
chapter, though it was not as good as the last. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Neo Queen kaibas bride: I'm happy you loved it, and there will be more kissing soon, I love writing fluff, even though I haven't written alot yet. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Arella1: I'm glad, and fluff will be present soon. Isn't she though? She has grown alot from when I first started developing her character, she's my hero too, even though I made her o.O I can't tell you if she will or not, but you'll find out soon. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
BlueDragon77: That he did. LMAO, you're funny. I'm glad it's one of your favorites, makes me happy. I'll keep it coming, and take your time reviewing, I'm just glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Kaze no Miko: Have you been eating sugar out of the bag? lol. Yes a kiss finally, I know how much everyone wanted fluff, so you got it. I'm glad you loved it, it was fun for me to write. Thanks for saying that, I love when people say I'm one of their favorite writers. I will keep it up as long as I can. Lemon will be a while later, this fic is going to be a long one, the lemon will not be posted here because of the new rule or whatever, but it will be at MM.org, and AdultFanFiction.net. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Kagura-Hime: I'm so happy you love it, I love writing it. I have gotten so many reviews telling me how much they like Kira, I never thought people would like her, people don't seem to like OC's much, I'm glad you like her though. Actually, Kira was based off of a voice in my head (the vindictive one) she actually was, it's weird I know. I hate Kikyou too, I use to like her, you know when she was dead and there was no reason to hate her, but when she came back I became a rabid Kikyou hater. I will do many bad things to her, I will in all of my fics that I put her in. I don't feel bad anymore, I gave him his own fic to be with Kagome in, and be nice. I'm a big Sess/Kag fan too, but I do like reading Inu/Kag fics also. Yup, the kissed, everyone was waiting for that I know, so there it was, short but sweet I guess you could say. Yes I do have a mailing list for it actually the link is in my profile. Wow thanks so much for adding me to your favorites, I feel so good when people do that. Thanks for that nice review, take care of yourself and I hope you keep reading.  
  
~~  
  
tears-of-silver: I'm very glad you like it. I hope the chapters were good enough, I can never tell, I think all of my work sucks. I will keep writing, I really enjoy it and all of the nice reviews. Thanks for reviewing, and being so nice.  
  
~~  
  
LadyKoneko: Did you like what he got? My friend Jamie aka helped me with it, she gives me the best ideas. I hope you liked it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
InuKasumiCaptor: If only he wasn't an anime character *sighs* Don't we all envy her. I'm glad you think so, I hope this one was as good. *hands you a Sess-chan plushie* That's as close as you can get right now. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: Glad you loved it, everyone else is kinda mad, well most of them. I'm so sorry about that, I had to leave it how I did, don't ask me why though. I hope this update was good, and Kikyou will die, be brought back, and then die again, lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Lord Fluffy-chan: I updated, yay me. I'm getting a little better at updating now. *Kicks Creepy Stalker Guy* Sorry, thought he was tied up in the back yard *sweat drops*. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Hinoke: It wasn't short, over 3,000 words like normal, shorter than I planned though. I hope you liked the update, and I also hope that you will not kill me like I thought you were going to do the other day O.O Thanks for reviewing and not yelling too much.  
  
~~  
  
Angelwings211: Masterpiece? I wouldn't call it that, it's not that good, but I'm glad you think so anyways. I hope you enjoyed the update, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Dog Demon: I'm happy you loved it, alot of things will happen with them. I hope you like the update, got it out hella fast. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~~  
  
artnk64: Yeah, everyone was saying that, it's kinda one of the main reasons I did it, I like to surprise people with stuff like that. Did you like what happened to Inuyasha? My friend Jamie aka gave me the idea a few months ago when I first started this fic. See Jamie I said I would use it! lol. Anywho, you take care too, and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~~  
  
Rogue Falcon: I know I'm mean, evil, and a true bitch, but I did update fast this time, that counts for something right? I hurried this time and I hope you liked the result of it. Thanks for the review!  
  
~~  
  
Niamha: Sorry, I had too, I swear my sister was pointing a gun at my head and she told me too *she nods still holding the gun* she is evil. Was this update fast enough? I hope so. I'm glad you like it so much, makes me very happy knowing people are enjoying what I write. *blushes* I'm not that great at all, but thanks for saying so. I am getting better with my spelling/grammar, my beta reader said so ^-^v, so I'm not worrying over it anymore. I'm happy you think it's original, I looked around and didn't see anything like it, so I was happy I thought of it first. I hope you liked this chapter, I worked a good while on it because of all of my amazing reviewers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Shichan2: I'm glad you loved it! Hmmm, that could have been part of it, I mean who could resist a skimpy two piece? I hope you love this update as much as you did the last. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Magic Gurl: Sorry for the lack of fluff, but I don't really feel like putting it right now since they are just getting to know each other, but fluff will be here soon. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: Yeah, I finally made them kiss, happy? Glad ya liked it, talk to ya soon. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
~~  
  
Saiyuna-san: Yes, yes I did. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
dvine dreams: Was this a fast enough update? I hope it was. Did you like her plan? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Jade- inu: I live to be evil, very, very evil. I'm glad you liked my evilness. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~~  
  
lilchinese-ham: Happy to see that you liked my fic so far. I hope you liked this chapter too, I worked hard on it. Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite authors list ^-^  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: I am glad you thought it was great, makes me all happy. Did you like all of the surprises? I worked hard on them. I think she should too, it will teach him to not read at the table. I know, poor Kag, but it'll get better, I mean she's gonna end up with the hottest guy in the anime (in my opinion at least ^-^). People complained that there was no fluff, so I made fluff in the form of a kiss, go me. Ahhh, did you like the rest of the plan? It was the best part, at least that's what I thought. I actually liked Hiten in the anime, don't ask me why though, I just did. The only pairing that I don't have planned is Inuyasha and whoever, but I shall come up with one soon! lol, I forget about characters all the time, I mean I haven't had Sango and Miroku in this fic alot, but it will change, hopefully. Don't you hate Kouga now? I know I do, and I was the one who made him do it, eh heh. Okay this is going to go on forever, let's just agree that pour fics are in the same category in the good department (make sense? @.@). It is worse than rabbits, I have found like 20 or more, I see a new one every day it seems, I could imagine the looks you got, lol. I'm glad you loved the chappy, I hope you loved this one just as much. You're a great authoress too! Thanks for another WONDERFUL review, it's nice to know people are sticking with my story.  
  
~~~  
  
rured: That they do, and I hope you liked this update, I got it out very fast. Thanks for reviewing. 


	15. Truth

Sorry this took so long, but I took a little break from writing. There aren't any review replies this time, I didn't have time to do them because there were so many of them. Please R&R.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sesshoumaru's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was not thinking as I sprang out of my seat, I just wanted to kill him so very badly. He was cheating on my sister, the wonderful woman that he was supposed to love forever.  
  
"Kouga." I growled as soon as I got to his table, my instincts were taking over, and I did not fight them as I lifted him right out of his seat  
  
"S-sesshoumaru-sama. What are you doing here?" Kouga asked, looking around nervously, he was looking for my sister  
  
I looked over at his 'date', she did not appear to be some cheap whore, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"I do believe I should be asking you that." I tried to stay calm, but I ended up spitting the words at him anyways, I was surprised by the disgust in my voice, but right now I did not care  
  
"I-I, that is-." Kouga was stuttering, but I cut him off before he could make a bigger fool out of himself than he already had  
  
"Who is she?" I demanded, my teeth clenched so tight it nearly hurt. I pulled him up higher off of his seat waiting for his answer  
  
"She's my." he said, trailing off, I suppose it was partly from the lack of air  
  
"I'm Kouga's fiancée." the girl spoke up, the shock or whatever it was she was experiencing must have worn off  
  
"Well that is quite amusing, because I seem to remember Kouga here proposing to my sister some months ago." I said trying to sound amused, it surprisingly was not that hard  
  
"Kouga-kun, is what she said true?" Kagome asked, I nearly forgot she was here, she must think I am some sort of animal with the way I am acting  
  
"Hai." Kouga answered, lowering his head, I had loosened my hold on him so that he could breathe some, for now that is  
  
"I am trying to decide which one I want to spend my life with." he said in a whisper, like he did not want anyone to hear, but I did, and so did his 'fiancée' because she did not seem to happy  
  
"If you need to think about it, then the decision has been made. You are no longer to see my sister; you have caused her enough heartache. But do not worry, you still have your job." I said, the threw him on the table he had been sitting at, hopefully something stabbed him  
  
"Let us go." I said while grabbing Kagome's hand, I enjoyed holding her hand, it was small, delicate, and warm  
  
The food was forgotten, after that event I had no desire to eat, and from the look on Kagome's face, she was feeling much the same as I was.  
  
"I never thought that he would do something like that. I thought he loved Kira-chan." Kagome said once we had gotten into the car and began to make our way back home  
  
I wanted to hurt him for hurting her, but I could not bring myself to do it." I said with a sigh, I rarely did that around people, but this was Kagome and she was different from other people  
  
"I think it's a good thing that you didn't hurt him." Kagome said, surprising me a bit, I knew she did not like fighting, but I thought that she would not object under the circumstances  
  
I looked over at her, raising my eyebrow a bit, giving her that 'come-again look'  
  
"Kira does not like for people to fight her battles for her. She likes to do things for herself, without any help. Kira-chan will make sure he gets what he deserves, and it will make her feel better in knowing that she did it alone, and that she can survive on her own." Kagome said, and she had a point, my sister was a proud creature, much like our mother  
  
"You are right. She needs to do this on her own, without my help, though I still want to hurt him." I said, sighing again, this time in defeat, my little sister did not need me to protect her anymore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I could not believe Kouga, I thought he loved her more than anything in the world, he said he did. It seems love is out to get everyone, out to make everyone suffer alone and broken. So maybe it is not that bad, maybe it is worse.  
  
They painted up their secrets  
  
With the lies they told to you  
  
And the least they ever gave you  
  
Was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
  
When the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
No ones listening anyway  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
  
And you hide in here unknown  
  
And your mother loves your father  
  
Cause she's got nowhere to go  
  
And she wonders where these dreams go  
  
Cause the world got in her way  
  
What's the point in ever trying  
  
Nothings changing anyway  
  
They press their lips against you  
  
And you love the lies they say  
  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
  
But you're falling anyway  
  
You know I see right through you  
  
Cause the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
Their not listening anyway  
  
I did not even realize I was singing until I was done, this has happened before, and oddly enough I was not embarrassed about it at all.  
  
"Your singing is beautiful, like an angel." Sesshoumaru said, all of a sudden I found myself gasping as a thought came to mind  
  
'Your voice is that of an angel.'  
  
"What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, I could hear a bit of worry in his voice  
  
"What you just said, reminded me of that note that was sent to me. I just got a bit startled." I said, trying my best to smile, which did not turn out how I wanted it to and I knew it  
  
"Do not worry. The house is safe, as well as the casino. Besides, as long as you are not left alone you will be fine." he said smiling one of those rare smiles that have seemed to appear more as of late  
  
"I suppose, but I can't help this bad feeling I keep getting. It feels like something bad is going to happen, and soon." I said, I did not want to seem ungrateful for everything he is doing for me, but I cannot help what I feel, and I have learned to trust my feelings  
  
"Everything will be fine. It was probably a joke, but just incase we have everything taken care of. You are as safe as can be, so do not let it bother you." Sesshoumaru said, trying to comfort me, if Kira knew about this she would laugh and make fun of me to no end  
  
"Thanks you, for everything you have done for me. Today was wonderful, well right up until the end." I thanked him, I had been meaning to do that all day, trying not to sound likes Kira's problems meant nothing, because they did mean something  
  
"You are welcome. Kira was right, I did need a little sun." He said, and then began to laugh, but only a bit  
  
I laughed louder than he did, I couldn't help it. He is so much fun to be with, and to talk with. Even though I end up doing most of the talking. We did not talk most of the way home, just being with him made me feels better, and I did not mind the silence at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * *  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After the ordeal with Inuyasha I went back up to my brothers office, everything that had happened was getting to me.  
  
"Why did he kiss me? To try and piss me off? We were over a long time ago, and stayed friends. Wasn't that enough for him?" I asked myself as I plopped down on the office couch.  
  
My life had been turned upside down in the matter of seconds and I want to know what kind of sick joke someone was playing on me. My life was great, but for the past few days all it has been was shit.  
  
"If this is my payback for the little jokes I have played on my brother, then I am going to kill someone." I said as I buried myself into the cushion, trying not to cry  
  
I never really cry, only when something is really bothering me, or when my life is so bad I can't hold it in anymore. Even Sesshoumaru has only seen me cry a few times since mother had left.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." I said, jumping up from where I was laying  
  
I grabbed my bag that lay on the table by the door and walked out the door locking it on my way. Sesshoumaru told me to lock his door when I left so no one would even have the chance to steal anything from him. It's not like he keeps a lot of stuff in there anyways, he does not like his office being to personal even though he spends most of his time here. I walked to the elevator and got on, I pushed the button for the lobby and waited for it to stop.  
  
"I need to get my mind off of this. Kouga isn't working today, just great." I thought as the door opened and I stepped out  
  
I walked by the stage, but I did not see Inuyasha or Kikyou anywhere. I suppose they were off arguing somewhere about his sexuality. I walked to the restaurant, not knowing why I was going there, I was just kind of walking around. I had sent Hiten and his brother home and told him I would call him when I figured everything out. So basically that meant never. I would never call him, because I would never figure this out.  
  
"Life is such a bitch." I said, and it just happened to be out loud, and I just happened to get an answer  
  
"You two would get along then." the voice of my smart-assed little brother came from behind me  
  
"Shove it Inuyasha, I am not in the mood today." I said turning around the face the little brat; it had been so long since I have called him that  
  
"Too bad, I am. See Kikyou is having some doubts that I like girls, and I think you have something to do with that." Inuyasha said, grabbing my arm, not as tight as last time, but still tighter than it should have been  
  
"Inuyasha, thinking was never your strong point. I did not do anything, so let me go before I rip your arm off and beat you with it." I said, my teeth clenching, he was pissing me off more than normal  
  
He did not say anything, and he did not let go. I pushed him away ripping my arm away from him.  
  
"I will not warn you again. Leave me the fuck alone or you will feel A LOT of pain." I almost screamed at him  
  
I turned away and walked to the restaurant door, I pushed it opened, a little harder than I meant to. Yura seemed startled by the noise of the door hitting the wall, and that brought my mood up a bit, but not that much. I walked to my normal table, it never seemed to be occupied, and I guess that's why it was my table. I sat down, and looked at the menu, but I wasn't really looking at anything.  
  
"You know what? MAKE IT YOURSELF!" a yell followed by the kitchen doors slamming opened brought me out of my thoughts  
  
Sango stormed out of the kitchen, she looked as pissed as I was at Inuyasha.  
  
"Tough day?" I asked as she sat down across from me  
  
"Hai. Yura is being a bitch to me since Kagome-Chan is not here. I swear she has no sense of self-control." Sango said, lying her head and arms on the table  
  
"So you told her to cook." I said while looking around, I missed lunch by about an hour I now realized, but I wasn't hungry anyways  
  
"Yes, but you know I'll end up going back in there when dinner comes. I could not punish anyone with Yura's cooking." Sango said, making me laugh for the second in the day, but the first time since I began seriously thinking.  
  
It became silent all of a sudden, neither of us speaking, and it bothered me. I wanted to spill all of my problems to her, but I knew it was not right. I had done it once already, so twice would just be too much.  
  
"Hiten kissed me today." I said, without realizing it at first, not until I saw Sango's eyes become wide with shock  
  
"Your ex?" she asked, eyes still wide, I did not know why I told her I didn't plan on it  
  
"Hai." I said, lowering my head some, I felt ashamed  
  
"That jerk. Doesn't he know you are getting married?" Sango asked, her eyes finally going back to normal, only to narrow as time went on  
  
"Yes, but he also knows that something is not right with Kouga. I did not tell him everything, but he does know the basics of it." I answered her, I was actually trying to defend him  
  
Hiten is a good friend, and I know he wants to be more than that, but I stayed friends with him anyways. I want to be his friend still, he was the only one besides Sesshoumaru that understood me for a while there, and I would hate to lose that, to lose him. I guess I never truly got over him, but I love Kouga so I did not think about it. But now that's all I could think about.  
  
"You know something, I hate men. They seem to suck the life right out of you with their stupidity." I said after a few minutes of us not talking  
  
"Some aren't that bad. I know Miroku is perverted, but he's a good guy." Sango said, looking at the menu, making faces every once in a while  
  
"I need to change these menus, I'm never cooking that again." she mumbled under her breath, it was pretty funny  
  
"I should go, Inuyasha is bound to come and find me again. I didn't even do anything to him." I said as I gathered my bag in my hands  
  
"I should go back in the kitchen now. Who knows what Yura did to it while I was gone." Sango said, standing up with the menu still in her hand  
  
"I'll see you later." I said also standing up  
  
"Bai." Sango replied waving to me as she walked back into the kitchen  
  
I laughed a bit before I made my way out the door, it felt good talking to someone about it, even if she didn't really help me figure anything out, it was still good for me. I walked back the elevator and went up to Sesshoumaru's office, I was not in the mood to mingle with people anymore, and I just wanted to think a bit more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We had finally made it back to the house. We did not talk the whole way back, I turned the radio on though, I found a good station, and the music was not to soft or to hard. I knew we had to tell Kira about Kouga, but I was dreading it. She was not going to take this very well; she would probably turn a bit violent.  
  
"When is Kira-chan coming home?" I asked Sesshoumaru as soon as we walked through the front door  
  
"Soon. All we can do is wait," he answered while walking to the couch and sitting down.  
  
All we can do is wait, man this sucks. I thought I had problems, but this is really bad.  
  
"So, who's gonna tell her?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch, I did not want to be the one to break the news, and I have a feeling he feels the same way  
  
"We'll both tell her. Just so she knows that it is true. She might not believe me if I told her alone, she likes to go into denial and use the fact that I did not like Kouga very much to make it seem like I am lying to her." Sesshoumaru said, and he had a point, again  
  
Kira did not like to believe people sometimes, she had no choice if there were two people saying the same thing, but if it was just one she found a way to make them seem like a liar. She wanted a perfect life, like I do, like everyone does, but she is not going to get it with Kouga.  
  
"Alright, I hope this goes okay. I would hate to see what she'll do if she gets really angry, which we both know she will." I said, sighing for the millionth time this week  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head d a bit, I guess he was thinking on the best way to tell her, and she should be home any minute now. Of course with being who I am, and having the worst luck ever, the door opened a minute later and Kira stepped inside. I got up without saying anything to her as I watched her set her keys down along with her coat.  
  
"I'm home." she said, her voice sounded like she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders, actually more like the weight of universe  
  
"Kira-chan, welcome home." I said finally as she walked into the living room, taking her shoes off as she sat down in a chair near the couch  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything, he just started at his sister, who was currently staring off into space. I guess I have to start the conversation first.  
  
"Ogenki desu ka?" I asked Kira as I sat back down next to Sesshoumaru  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, but hey how was your day? Did you have fun at the beach?" she asked, faking a smile, well half faking a smile anyways  
  
"It was a lot of fun, I haven't been to the beach in a long time." I said trying to smile, and I guess either she wasn't paying attention, or I am really good at acting because she seemed to take my answer and my smile to heart  
  
I was not lying, I did have fun and I had not been to the beach in a long time, but at the same time I felt like the biggest liar ever, and it was NOT a good feeling. Before Kira could say anything back to me, Sesshoumaru began to speak, and I knew this was the time he was going to tell her, and I wasn't ready for it.  
  
"Actually, around lunch time we saw someone from work." he said, casually like always, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing  
  
"So? Dare?" Kira asked, finally seeming to come out of her little world, though looking in her eyes, you could almost see that she knew what he was going to tell her  
  
"Kouga." Sesshoumaru said, waiting for her reply  
  
"That's right, today was his day off. I almost forgot about that." she said, innocently looking at her brother, smiling like she did not want to believe anything, like everything in the world was right  
  
"Kira-chan, we saw Kouga-kun with another woman." I said quietly, I knew I would have to be the one to say that part  
  
As soon as I said it I felt even worse, I was the one to bring her such bad news, and I felt even worse for feeling this way because she is the one that needs somebody to comfort her right now, not me. Kira lowered her head so that we could not see her face, her shoulders were shaking violently, but I could not hear her sobbing. Laughing. She was laughing, not crying at all, just pure laughter.  
  
"Kira-chan, this wasn't a joke. We did see him with another woman, why are you laughing?" I asked. I was shocked at her reaction to something so serious; this was something that just changed her life forever. Did she not believe us? Or was she just going insane?  
  
"I believe you, I'm laughing because this is so typical. Of course he's cheating on me, he's a guy, and guys are all the same. Lying, cheating jerks. Only a few are exceptions though, Sesshoumaru, Hiten, and most of the gay and ugly guys out there." Kira said, not making much sense in the last bit of it, or in the whole thing for that matter  
  
Kira stood up right when I was about to say something back to her, what I don't know right now, but I was going to say something.  
  
"Kira-chan?" I looked up at her, I could see the anger in her eyes, she was past laughing now, she was pissed off and that wasn't good  
  
"I am going out for a while. Do not wait up for me to return." she said then ran out the door, she was too fast for me to stop her  
  
After the door closed I looked over at Sesshoumaru, he was just sitting there like nothing had happened. In a way I envy his lack of feelings, or his lack of showing them. I always show what I feel, even though I try not to, it is just something I cannot help, and I look at this youkai sitting next to me and see how easy it is for him. And then in another way I pity him, he is not able to show what he feels, he is afraid of what will happen if he does. You can see it in his eyes, and I can't help but feel sad for him.  
  
"She is on her way to kill Kouga." Sesshoumaru said like it was something normal people say everyday  
  
"Then we have to stop her. He may be an asshole but he does not deserve to die." I said, standing up  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything he was good at that. I grabbed his hand and hauled him up off of the couch. He gave no real protest because I knew that he was stronger than me and wouldn't get up if he didn't want to. I grabbed his keys as I pulled him to the door and grabbed our coats. I threw the keys at him, which he caught, and opened the door.  
  
"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I know people hate my cliffies, but that's just another reason for me to put them there. My best-friend Angel got married today that's why this is being posted at *looks at clock* 11:35 at night. 


	16. Suffocating

Hey guys! I'm finally back, I had a family emergency that has settled down a bit so I typed up this chapter as soon as I could. Thanks for all of the nice reviews and for the support. My best-friends dad died on November 1st and her mother had died 11 years ago, so my parents adopted her and her baby, that's why I have not been here, we had to move into her house since it's bigger. Well I hope you like this chapter, not a lot of action though, sorry! Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: My spelling and grammar sucks, and this was not checked my beta reader.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kira.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Love sucks. I thought I would have learned that a long time ago, god knows I've been around long enough to have learned that. I wanted to believe that there was a guy out there for me. One who would do anything for me, one that would never even think about hurting me, so in other words mister right. I was stupid, stupid, blind, and pathetic.  
  
Love is not like that at all. Sure there are some nice, sweet guys out there who would be faithful to you, and who would do everything in their power to never hurt you, but they just happen to be taken or gay. The few nice guys that aren't gay or already taken seem to be the guys you are most un-attracted to. I've noticed this throughout the years; we either want the bad boys, or the rich boys. We never seem to want the guys standing right in front of us, all we want to do is be friends with them, talk to them about all of the guys that you want and can't have.  
  
The more I think about this the less sense it makes, but at the same time it makes more sense than it doesn't. So in all of this "love sucks" just seems like the best statement to describe this night, and every night for the rest of my life.  
  
"Kill Kouga. No kill Kouga."  
  
"Kill Kouga. No kill Kouga."  
  
"Tough choice. Killing him would make me feel a lot better, but not killing him would save me the prison record, and ultimately kill him from the inside once the guilt of what he did kicks in. Tough."   
  
I thought killing him wouldn't be so hard; I've killed people for less in the past. I guess I grew up since then, of course I could always maim him and not feel bad at all. I hate him right now, more than anyone will ever have the pleasure of knowing, but something inside is telling me not too. Damn this conscience of mine, I want to know when the hell I got cursed with it. I want to see him suffer, I want to see him in pain, but I can't give him the pleasure of death by my hands, or anyone else's for that matter. Death will be a release for him in the end, and I don't want him to feel anything good. So how do I hurt him without killing him?  
  
I could have used Hiten to do it, but now it won't work, and it wouldn't be fair to Hiten to be used like that when he seems to still care about me is some way, be in love or like.  
  
"I've been walking forever, what's the answer? What's the answer to this hell I call life!?" I ended up screaming, but there was no one around to hear me  
  
I walked all the way to the park by the old "sacred" tree that we use to play at. Sitting on the swings always made me feel better, but not today. My life is falling apart, and I couldn't see it, I was so caught up in acting like a child that I couldn't see my life falling away from me. I blame the media. I swear that they control almost every aspect of peoples lives, or maybe that's just what we want to believe, or what they want us to believe. Maybe I should just blame Kouga, or me yeah Kouga seems like the right choice.  
  
This is one of those times when I feel like screaming "I want my mommy" or for me really "I want my Sessy-chan". I depend on my brother too much. I've been turning his life upside down since I can remember, but he's never once complained, he's just there for me.  
  
He's the once who always gets me out of trouble, but he can't this time.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why did this happen? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You did nothing wrong. This happened because this is how life works; it is like this for everyone, not just you."  
  
"Sess-chan, I don't want to hurt like this anymore."  
  
I turned to my brother, always there to comfort me, always there for me.  
  
"I know. I wish that the pain would leave you, but that will take time." His voice softened as he slightly pushed the swing I was still sitting in  
  
It was nice to have him here, but I wish that I didn't need him so much. I'll never make it by myself; I need my brother, plain and simple.  
  
I had loved the perfect man once, but time was not kind for him. Humans grow old and die, and I would give my life to be one, to have been able to spend a short life with him. I love my brother with all that I have, but he would have done just fine without me, he WILL do just fine without me.  
  
"Sess-chan?" I asked as I stopped the swing and turned my head to look back at him  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You would have been fine without me, right?"  
  
"Why are you asking something like that?"  
  
"For future reference." I answered, I knew he thought my question was weird  
  
"In a way I suppose I would have, but then again I doubt I would have known what to do with myself, but we will not have to worry about that for a while, ne?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, trying not to sigh, but I did anyways  
  
It all just clicked in my head. All of this with Kouga wasn't bothering me in the right way. I'm mad because now I won't be leaving. Sesshoumaru is suffocating me. He doesn't mean to do it, but he is and I am just trying to find any possible way out.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently pushed me as I thought all of this through in my head. He was good at that, being silent and never speaking his mind, it's like he's afraid someone would steal his thoughts if he let just one out. When we were children he wasn't like this, but one day it all changed. I miss those simple days when we use to run around getting into trouble, laughing at any and everything. We had our mother and father back then, we were so happy together, I don't even remember everything that had happened back then, I just remember being happy. I think Sesshoumaru knows what happened, but he won't tell me, another way for him to protect me.  
  
"Are you happy with our life?" I don't even know why I asked, but there was no way to stop it now, and I really wanted to know  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because you seemed to be happier when mother was with us." I answered before thinking at all, mother was always someone we never really talked about anymore, it was always painful  
  
He stopped pushing me and just stood there trying to act like his impassive self; I never did buy it.  
  
"Is she why I can't find love? Why WE can't find love?" My brain had stopped working about ten minutes ago, now it was just spouting out anything it could to try and find the secret to life and love  
  
"No. You can not find love because you are looking to hard for it. Try waiting for love to find you, because you are just going to drive yourself mad doing what you are. As for me, I will find love when I find it." He almost sounded like he knew what he was talking about, until he said that last part, he was scared of love and I've known it for years  
  
"You're right. I don't think I really loved him, not the love I should have felt at least." My brain was working again, and just in time, who knows what I would have asked or said next  
  
"You can and will find love, but it will take some time. Are you willing to wait?"  
  
I nodded my head yes, though I'm not so sure that I can wait. Sesshoumaru started pushing me again, and I started to get happy again, like when I was a kid.  
  
"So what now? What is going to happen now?" It seemed like some-what of a logical question to ask, but what would I know  
  
"You are going to go on with your life, live like you were never hurt." He answered  
  
I nodded, but I couldn't do that. I was hurt, I still am, and I will be for a long time to come.  
  
"Let's go, I'm sure Kagome is waiting for us." I said stopping the swing and standing up  
  
"Hai, she is. I told her to wait at home while I found you."  
  
It was silent for a second, I hate silence and my brother knows that, I think that's why he never talks just to annoy me.  
  
"Do you like her?" I blurted out, I had been dying to ask him, and the silence just gave me the perfect opportunity  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Kagome. I've noticed how you look at her, by the way, how was the beach?" I tried not to, but I winked at him when I asked that, I am evil hear me roar  
  
"The beach was nice, the sun was out and the water was just about perfect, but if you are suggesting that Kagome and I are more than just friends, than you are sadly mistaken." He didn't sound mad at the question, just kind of firm with his answer, typical him  
  
"Fine, but I will be laughing at your wedding." I said then ran off before he decided to cut my head off or something  
  
We walked home in silence, again with the damn silence. He seemed to have gotten over my little comment because he had left me alone for the most part. It was a comfortable silence this time around, we just seemed to be enjoying being around each other. Our life had never really been that easy, though people would disagree because of how much money we have, and have always had. Sesshoumaru's life seems to be getting better though, I'm happy for him and his new found "friendship" with Kagome. They seem to have found something in each other that no one else had. When we got home Kagome was already asleep on the couch, I didn't really notice how late it was before. Sesshoumaru waited until I went off to my room before he picked Kagome up and put her in her room.   
  
Those two were made for one another. I feel sorry for Inuyasha, he was given everything that he could ever want, that's why he turned out the way he did. It may not seem like it, but I do love Inuyasha. I am trying to teach him a lesson with all of these pranks. Maybe one day he'll actually thank me instead of trying to kill me.  
  
"One day Inuyasha, we'll get along."  
  
I closed my eyes, I had a rough day and I just wanted it to be over with, and now it is.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sesshoumaru's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I knew one day she would ask me, but I did not think it would be today of all days. I have always been happy with just my sister by my side, but a part of me wished our mother was still here with us. Kira was always my best-friend and my sister, the only person that knew everything about me, but our mother was something special. She always knew when something was wrong, and she always knew how to make it better. Our father never knew how wonderful she was, he couldn't have known, because if he did she would still be here with us. Mother left us all, she knew that out father could never love her like she knew she deserved, so she left us all in search of a love that was fit for her. I never told Kira what had happened, she was naive when it came to the real world. I told her our mother had died trying to protect us, but when father got re-married I almost told her the truth. So many times I had wanted to go out and find her, it would not have been that hard, but I could not bring myself to face her.  
  
My life would seem perfect to a lot of people, but if they knew everything I am hiding, they would never look at me the same again. There are so many problems that have arisen that I do not know what to do half of the time. For now Kagome is safe, but the mystery remains of why someone would send her a note like that. Speaking of Kagome, why can I not figure out these feelings I have for her. I suppose in time I will figure them out. but in the mean time I have to figure out how I should go about the Kouga employment thing, and not to mention the call from my father I know that I am going to get. Inuyasha has been more of a pain as of late, it is like he is trying to make up for lost time, but when did he ever lose time?   
  
"Time., that is what I need."  
  
I sat down rubbing my temples, it felt like a head-ache was coming on again. It seems I have been getting more and more lately. It is hard to think of solutions for all of these problems when I know that my sister is hurting like she is. She may not have really loved him, but I know she hurts all the same. I wish I could help her like I use to in the past, but this is a new problem that I am dealing with. When her human love had died she locked herself in her room for months, I could hear her crying every night, but at least then I had a way of helping her. I brought her food, I just took care of her, but right now I can not do that. She needs to be alone, but it hurts me to see her hurting so much.  
  
"Just think of something else."  
  
Kira had told me a few months ago that Kagome had children, or at least she was trying to adopt two children hat she had gotten quite attached too. She said that Kagome was not able to adopted them because of her money and living situation. I had given her a raise and a second job, but it seems that was not good enough for them. Perhaps this could be the next problem I solve, and it will get me on a role to solve all of the others, anything to get my mind off of my sister.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I could hear Kira in her room listening to some music. I could not tell what it was exactly, but I knew it was something sad. I am glad to know that Sesshoumaru had found her, or at least I think he did. Kira is like my older sister like I had said to many people many times already, I was worried sick about her. I was all set to leave with Sesshoumaru, but he said I should stay home and wait for them to get back, he said that it was something that they needed to talk out before she talked to anyone else.  
  
I got out of bed early in the morning, I did not have to work for a few more hours, but I had to talk to Kira as soon as I could get the chance, and now seemed like the perfect time. I threw on some clothes from my floor, IO have not gotten a chance to clean up in a while, and made my way towards Kira's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her sleepy reply. It seems she had stayed up later than I thought, considering she's someone who likes to get as much sleep as possible, her night must have been worse than I thought.  
  
"I said come in."  
  
I opened the door to find her laying on her bed, the covers over her head like I used to do when my mother would wake me up for school and I wouldn't want to get up.  
  
"Kira-chan?"   
  
I stepped in and shut the door behind me, I knew if Sesshoumaru saw her like this he would make some sort of remark that would end in a fight, and I did not feel much like refereeing today.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked as I walked closer to her, it was weird to see her like this  
  
She always seemed so together, like nothing could ever get her down. She was like a big kid who could never get her feelings hurt.  
  
"I'm fine, a little tired though. I might not be at work today, can you tell Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hai, I'll tell him as soon as I see him. Do you want me to see if I can go into work late today?"  
  
"Iie, I'll be fine alone. I might go out for a walk later on, you know to clear my head." She said lifting the covers a bit so that I could see her attempt at a smile  
  
"Okay, but if you need me than just call and I will come home."  
  
"I will if I need to. Bai."  
  
"Bai."  
  
I walked out of the room and shut the door back. I wanted to talk to her a bit more, and in depth a bit, but she is just so out of it. It's like she's not the same girl I remember, she was always so strong about everything, it's hard to see her like this. I feel responsible for this, she was so wrapped up with me and my petty problems that she didn't have time to spend with Kouga, so in turn he found someone else to spend time with and that ruined her life. I always seem to ruin peoples lives, mostly my own, but other peoples too. I sometimes think that I should just move far away from here and live alone where no one can ever find me, then I could die without feeling guilt, or hurt, or anything at all. I would miss everyone though, Kira more than most, Sango for sure, Miroku just enough, and Sesshoumaru more than anyone would think.  
  
Over the past few weeks I have noticed him even more than I did before. It wasn't until the day at the beach that I realized how handsome and sweet he was. I felt so guilty after that kiss, I had been so broken up over Inuyasha, but then all of a sudden I was kissing his older brother, it just felt so wrong to me. I am not the type of girl to do that, but I don't really know what type of girl I am now that I think about it. I have only had one "real" relationship, and that was with Inuyasha. I just wish for once that I could be happy and not hurt anyone in the process.  
  
"Is my sister up yet, or must I drag her out of bed." Sesshoumaru asked as soon as I entered the dining room  
  
"She says she isn't going to work today, but she might go out for a walk later." I said as I sat down and began to eat  
  
"Fine, but I think that she should be there today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how was it? I tried my best, but I haven't been able to write for so long it may take me a while to get out a nice long chapter worth reading. I got a flame on mediaminer.org for this fic, does everyone think that Kira and Kagome are acting that childish? I asked some friends of mine and they love how they are acting, but of course I have over 30 chapters to go, so things will change a bit in their behavior. I can't answer reviews anymore, well not all of them, but I will try to answer some of them next time. 


	17. The Waitress

Okay so that didn't take to long did it? I think I got this up pretty fast, for me anyways. I hope everyone enjoys it, someone told me it was good. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling not checked, lemon in later chapters.  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own the plot of this fic and Kira.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyou was working today, it seems she made up with Inuyasha. I felt a little bad for that prank, but it was out of my hands, I really had no part in it now that I think about it. Kira has been taking her anger out on her brother, she noticed Kouga acting different for weeks now and instead of saying something about it she just began to play pranks on Inuyasha. When I saw her before I left I could tell that she had no idea what to do now.  
  
"Well if it isn't Higurashi. Finally decide to work today." It was more of a statement than a question  
  
"Of course. You do know that even though you are my "boss" that I have been working here longer than you, plus I do more work in a day than you do in a week." I said than smiled sweetly at her  
  
Yura has had it out for me since the day she got here. I did not have that much experience and they thought they would do better in getting someone older for the job, and she certainly is older than me. Kikyou has been working here for about the same amount of time as me, and though I have no clue why all of the customers love her, but then again most of her customers are drunk old men.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan, are you singing tonight?" Sango asked as soon as I entered the kitchen  
  
"Hai. I think I found the perfect song, one to cheer Kira-chan up." I said as I grabbed the plates that Sango had just finished filling up  
  
"Good, she seems so down."  
  
"It's understandable when you think about it all. She has a right to be upset and depressed, well as long as she's not like that forever." I answered Sango as I poured the drinks and grabbed a serving tray to carry everything on  
  
"Well back to work for me. See you in a few."  
  
Sango waved as I left the kitchen and returned to the dining room. There was a big family that Yura just finished seating that I knew she would pawn off on me, she always did. Other people were working too, but they had their own sections I was the only one that served everyone of them. Some people had two jobs here like I do, this guy Hojo is a waiter and a bathroom attendant. His latter job isn't the greatest but he seems to be happy with it. I walked to the table with the big family, I could feel Yura grinning behind me I want to slap that smile right off of her face, but I didn't and went back to work.  
  
"Can I take your orders?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I laid in bed for half of the day, and it didn't make me feel any better like I thought it would. Last nights talk with my brother got me thinking, but not enough that I would just forget about what had happened. I always wanted to find another love, get married and move out of here. I lost my first and true love so long ago, but I thought if I found another, not so great love that I could be a little happy with how my life turned out, but I realize that it wasn't that simple now. Maybe I am meant to be alone for the rest of my life, living with my twin doing the same thing everyday until I somehow find a way to die and return to my love.  
  
I know I am thinking like a fool, but I rather be a fool than a bitter old demoness. I've seen those demon woman that are alone at parties, they talk bad about people and the love that they have found. They think love is nothing good, and I don't want to become one of them. Since I was a little girl I dreamed of love, love like my mother and father had, even after mother was gone and father was re-married I wanted love because I saw how wonderful it could be for even a short time. Once I found love though, I was selfish and wanted it to last forever, that is why I now say that love sucks, but I still want it so bad.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru are beginning to find each other, it is just a matter of time and I won't even have my big brother to comfort me, because he will have the wonderful love that I crave to find once again in my eternity of life. Inuyasha could find love, if he really tried he could find a love that he will not have to impress with his money. I am now feeling sorry for myself and whining but sometimes you just can not help how you feel, it is an instinct that you can not deny, and I won't.  
  
I got out of bed a half hour ago realizing that I could not hide there forever, that is I want love then I would have to go out there and find it. I almost felt like talking to my brother, but we are far to in each others lives, for once I would like for my brother to NOT know what is going on the second it happens.  
  
"Let us see what this day shall bring."  
  
I walked out the door and got in my car ready for the day that awaits me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day went by not so fast, work seemed longer than normal. Yura did not wait on one person today and I thought about telling this to Kira, but she fixes enough of my problems for me, so this time I think I will just kill Yura and leave it at that. No I can not kill her, well I could but I won't. I am not that kind of a person to just kill someone because they are being a bitch to me and everyone of my friends.  
  
"Quitting time." I said taking off my apron ready to head backstage to change and practice my song a bit before the show  
  
"Not so fast, there are still customers here needing to be waited on." Yura said from behind me  
  
"Well good, then you can do your job for a change." I said throwing my apron at her and walking out of the door  
  
Sango had gotten off already and the other chef came in, he was nice and all but I bit awkward. I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out near the bar, and it did not bother me like I thought that it would. I walked back stage feeling oddly better than I did before like some kind of burden was lifted from my shoulders and tossed aside.  
  
I changed and sang softly but before I knew it, it was time to go on. I stepped out onto the familiar stage like always there were many people, mostly men I could almost feel un-dressing me with their eyes.  
  
"This song is for a friend, I hope that she is here tonight and that this makes her feel better." I said, hoping Kira was there to hear me  
  
The lights dimmed and the music started slow at first and then fast.  
  
So I want to kill this waitress  
  
She's worked here a year longer than I  
  
If I did it fast you know that's an act of kindness  
  
But I believe in peace  
  
I believe in peace Bitch  
  
I believe in peace  
  
But I believe in peace  
  
I believe in peace Bitch  
  
I believe in peace  
  
I want to kill this waitress  
  
I can't believe this violence in mind  
  
And is her power all in her club sandwich  
  
But I believe in peace  
  
I believe in peace Bitch  
  
I believe in peace  
  
But I believe in peace  
  
I believe in peace Bitch  
  
I believe in peace  
  
I want to kill this killing wish  
  
They're too many stars and not enough sky  
  
Boys all think she's living kindness  
  
Ask a fellow waitress  
  
Ask a fellow waitress  
  
I waited until the clapping was done before I got off of the stage, I only had one song to sing tonight, some magic act was here for tonight only. Kira was not there to meet me back stage like she usually was, but Sango was there with Miroku.  
  
"You do know this is a hotel, you can get a room." I said as I watched them jump apart from their little make-out session.  
  
"Kagome-sama! That was a wonderful song, even though Inuyasha is my best- friend I must agree with it." Miroku said, trying to distract me from the little show I had just gotten  
  
"Hai. I am sure Kira-chan found it funny." Sango said going along with the little plan  
  
"Arigato, but I don't think she was here tonight. She did not come to work today either." I tried not sounding to sad, Kira was the one that encouraged me to try and get my career going that's why she never missed my shows, until now  
  
"I do believe that Kikyou stormed out of the building. Hai that did cheer me up."  
  
I turned around and there she was, smiling like the Cheshire cat, I missed that smile it always meant she had something planned, or that she just carried out a plan.  
  
"That is what I was going for, but I didn't think Kikyou would get that it was about her." I said returning her smile, it was nice to have all of my real friends here only Sesshoumaru was missing  
  
"Where is-" I was cut off before I could finish  
  
"Sesshoumaru? He left something in his office, he said it would only take a minute then we could go home." Kira said it always amazed me at how well she knew me  
  
After I changed back into my jeans and T-shirt we walked into the lobby, and that's where we saw Kouga and that woman sitting watching the magic show.  
  
"So, that's her." Kira said trying to hide her anger, it was never a good thing when she did that  
  
"Yes that's her." was all I could say, I never been in this position before  
  
"Well good for him, she looks like a whore so he should have no problem getting laid." you could hear the venom in her voice, I knew she wanted to go over there and rip them both to pieces but she kept it in well  
  
"You could do better anyways, he always seemed like a jerk to me."  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I could have been the one to dispose of him. This just makes me feel pathetic, I was dating a jerk and he cheats on me, it should have been the other way around." she sighed, I felt bad for her but I know she will get over this soon  
  
"Yes, but you are to good to do something like that. You are a nice person and you deserve someone that will do anything to please you and only you." it sounded better in my head than it did out loud, but I hoped she would get the meaning behind it all  
  
"Kagome is right, and you will find someone better than him." Sesshoumaru butted in coming up behind us  
  
"I know, that's why they are both still breathing and all of their limbs are intact." that's another thing I loved about her, she always found something funny and violent to say about almost every situation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Creepy Stalker's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She made me laugh. No one has done that since I was a mere child, she truly is amazing. One day soon she will be singing whatever song I want whenever I want her to, she will be singing for me, walking for me, breathing for me.  
  
"She will be mine."  
  
Mine and mine alone. I've seen her with Sesshoumaru, they are to close for my taste, but they will not be for long. My plan will come into play soon and then, and then the beautiful angel will be mine forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sesshoumaru's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I came out of the lift in the lobby only to find my sister and Kagome talking about that idiot again. I wanted to fire him and ban him from the casino, but Kira told me not to. He was there with that woman he was cheating on my sister with, apparently they are getting married, but if it was up to me he would be strewn about in a thousand little pieces. Kira was always to soft when it came to people she had loved or thought she loved.  
  
After butting into their conversation we made our way outside. Inuyasha and his little whore where out there, she seemed to be "crying" and he was trying to comfort her, he was not very good at it because she started getting louder.  
  
"She sung that horrible song about me. I can't help it if I'm perfect and she's jealous." the bitch whined  
  
Perfect indeed, The perfect idiot. She seems to think that she is the queen of the world, like she could do no wrong and that everyone is out to get her.  
  
"Jealous. HA! Kagome is never and will never be jealous of a slut like you. Now stop that fake crying the pitch of it is giving me a head-ache." I heard Kira shout, she was never one to not say what was on her mind, that is why she always use to get in trouble and still does  
  
"Don't talk to the woman I love that way." Inuyasha growled at his sister, they would never get along and I myself do not have a problem with that  
  
"Inuyasha you wouldn't know love if it came up and bit you in the ass! You know obsession and sex, that's it! Get a life." Kira shouted and then walked towards the car  
  
Kira really pissed Inuyasha off this time, though if you looked closely enough you could see that her words had a different sort of impact on him, but of course with his bitch crying like she was Inuyasha started going after Kira.  
  
"You touch her and you die." I said walking closer towards the group  
  
Kagome had already walked to where Kira was to see if she was alright by the looks of it.  
  
"She had no right to say that, I don't care if she is my older sister." Inuyasha growled at me, he was beyond pissed  
  
"Maybe not, but you do not have the right to call her those names. If you show her respect then she will do the same." reasoning with him always made me want to bash my head into a wall, but I do not let it show  
  
"Yeah right. Let's go." Inuyasha huffed and then left with the wretched woman who looks so much like Kagome, yet so very different  
  
I walked to the car when my brother and his bitch were out of sight, I did not want him to turn around and go after Kira anyways. Kagome and Kira were talking when I got there, but there was no tears from what I could tell so she must feel better now.  
  
"You should leave them be, he will realize on his own that he has made a mistake and you will stay out of trouble all at the same time." I said looking my sister in the eyes, I know how she likes these little games she plays but they are getting to be troublesome  
  
"I know that I should, but I also know that I do not want to. Let him tell father, I am an adult and I do make my own money, and even if I didn't I would still stand up to him." she said as defiant as ever, I suppose that is one thing that made her and Kagome come together, they both act the same way without actually acting the same  
  
"You may be right but that does not mean that it is right. I am not fond of our family either, but I try and leave them be as much as possible it would not hurt you to do the same." reasoning with her was like bashing my head into a wall, a very hard wall with metal spikes all over it  
  
"Fine, but if he says anything about any of my friends that I do not like then he's getting his ass kicked." Kira said then got in the car, she sat in the back probably because she was mad at me  
  
"Can you talk to her, I am afraid that she is tired of listening to me." I asked Kagome who had been quiet through the whole conversation, but I would never say she was listening in on something private  
  
"I don't think she's tired of listening to you, I think she just needs to start listening to herself. I'll talk to her when we get home, just give her a few days she's still not in the best of spirits." Kagome said with a smile before she patted my arm and got into the car herself  
  
I followed a second after she shut the door, after-all I was the one driving. The car ride was silent like it usually is, so silent even I was getting sick of it but it would be over very soon and then I could escape. Looking over at Kagome I could hear her singing along with the radio, smiling as she did. Music truly made her happy, I like seeing her this way filled with so much joy over something most people never give a second thought too. I wish Kira had something like that, years ago before all of this technology she was happy, not overly happy like she was back in ancient times, but she was happy all the same, and I wish I could bring that back for her.  
  
Maybe I can.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is going a bit slow for me so the next chapter will speed things up a little bit, but I can't tell you who yet. The next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks, maybe less if I can get the chapters to my other fics written. No review replies again, I will try and answer a few next chapter, or add them in a few days. 


	18. Christmas Season

Here we are chapter 19. It's not that long, but the next one will be. This is about 6 months after the last chapter, everyone said it was going to slow so I sped it up. Please R&R.  
  
EDIT: Due to a review that I did take as a flame, bigs words do not make it a non-flame. I checked over my chapter AGAIN and fixed the spelling mistakes, well all that I could.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: I no longer have spell check, so spelling is horrible. Lemon will be in later chapters, just not this one.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Kira and this plot, so no stealing!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe that Christmas is almost here. This is my favorite holiday." I said sighing as I laid back on Kira's bed  
  
We had been out shopping all day, we wanted to get a head start on Christmas shopping this year. We just got back and now we had begun wrapping the presents while Sesshoumaru was out.  
  
"Same here. I love this holiday, Sesshoumaru is a different story though." Kira said as she wrapped the present she had gotten for her brother  
  
"Why's that?" I asked, not thinking that may be something painful  
  
"It was our mothers favorite holiday, she always got dressed up and made such a big deal out of it." Kira had stopped wrapping and looked over at me with a sad smile on her face  
  
"Sesshoumaru loved the holiday up until mother was gone. After that he sort of just acted like it was any other day." She said and then turned back to her task  
  
It was a painful reason. I knew I shouldn't have asked but I was not thinking about it until after everything was said and done. I was going to get Sesshoumaru a present even though I do not know what to give him, but now I am not so sure that he would want one. Still, Kira did get him something so that must mean that he does get still except presents from her so maybe he would except one from me.  
  
"My mother loved Christmas to, she loved getting the whole family together. After she left I decided that it was not just her holiday but my own, so now I celebrate it by myself." It seemed we were a lot alike, yet so different in what we do  
  
Sesshoumaru acts like a certain day does not exist because his mother is not here to celebrate it with him, but I celebrate it even though my mother isn't here.  
  
"I am getting to big to sit on the floor like this. It hurts like hell getting up sometimes." Kira sighed as she laid down on the floor  
  
"You're not that big yet, actually you are considered to be little in the eyes of most women." I have been telling her almost the same thing for two months now  
  
"I know, and the bigger I get the better. I heard it all but I can't help it I feel so tired with the extra weight." she whined still laying on the floor  
  
"Why don't you put those packages away and take a nap. I will wake you up when dinner is ready, we might as well eat here tonight since we don't have to work." I said as I stood up and reached my hand down for her to grab  
  
"You're going to cook? Okay, I don't feel like going out anyway." Kira said then grabbed my hand  
  
After a little struggle Kira was on her feet putting her bags in the closet  
  
"I'll be back to wake you up soon." I said as I walked out the door and shut it as quietly as possible  
  
I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise Sesshoumaru was there sitting at the table drinking some tea.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru." I greeted as I walked closer to the table  
  
"Hello Kagome. How is my sister fairing?" He asked as he looked up at me  
  
"Okay for the most part, she's taking a nap at the moment." I said as I pulled a chair out and sat down next to him  
  
We had been getting along, but it was awkward. Since he kissed me that's almost all I can think about, I find myself forgetting lyrics just minutes before a show starts because of it. We had not talked about it, and I never thought we would, it was just a harmless kiss between friends, if that's what we are.  
  
"That is good. She needs to rest more, she does to much still." he said looking down at his cup, he was worried about her  
  
"I think she can handle it, she's just complaining to get extra attention from us. She likes being pampered even if she knows it won't last very long." I said as I looked into his amber eyes  
  
Those eyes could capture the heart of the coldest being on Earth, they always seemed so icy, but if you look deep enough then you can see the fiery passion that they hold.  
  
"I know, but I cannot help feeling that something bad is going to happen to her. I cannot lose my sister like I did my mother. I would be alone if I did."  
  
I was shocked to say the least at that outburst of raw emotion. Sesshoumaru was always known for hiding everything he felt, burying it deep inside his soul so that no one could see what he held within his thoughts and within his heart.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me, so quit worrying."  
  
I turned in my seat to see Kira standing at the door looking at her brother with her softest smile that she reserved only for her twin.  
  
"I cannot. Any and everything could go wrong, I will not lose you." Sesshoumaru said looking up at his sister trying to sound resolved in the issue  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, plenty of human women go through the exact same thing and they come out of it just fine." Kira tried to reason, she was right it was unlikely that something would happen, but Sesshoumaru also had a point  
  
"You are not human and neither is he." Sesshoumaru countered  
  
"Nothing will happen because I am not human. This is normal, our mother went through it with two of us and she was fine, I am only having one."  
  
This conversation was on the verge of someone yelling or breaking something. They seemed to forget that I was here and I was thinking about leaving and letting them talk in private, but that was also rude to leave without saying anything.  
  
"Our mother was different." Sesshoumaru said quietly, Kira struck a nerve with her last remark  
  
"Are you saying that I am not as strong as her?" Kira asked almost seething at the thought of being called weak when she was anything but  
  
"Of course not." Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down, but his efforts were not working "That is exactly what you are saying. I am just as strong as her, maybe even stronger." Kira said standing up and running to her room  
  
A second later I heard her door slam, she was in a weak state and this did not help anything. Her emotions were all out of whack to begin with, but the what Sesshoumaru said made it even worse.  
  
"I try to protect her but I end up hurting her even more. I know she is not weak, but I cannot help but to think it when I see her like she is. She is my sister and the only true family that I have, I do not want to lose that."  
  
There is was again, Sesshoumaru sharing what he was feeling.  
  
"I know you want to protect her, but try letting her protect herself for once. That is all she wants, that is all she ever wanted to prove that she does not always need you to keep her safe and to take care of her. She wants to prove that she will be all right by herself without being alone." I tried to explain to him everything Kira had told me  
  
She wanted to prove that she could survive on her won even if she did not need to. She was not a fragile little girl who needs someone to look out for her all of the time, she is a woman who can take care of herself.  
  
"I know, but I need her to need me."  
  
I did not know what to say, he showed more of his feelings tonight than he had the whole time I have lived here with him. I did the only thing I could half think of, I put my hand over his on the table and squeezed it hoping he would know what I was trying to say.  
  
"I need to go think. Thank you for listening to me." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up, before I could move my hand he picked it up and kissed it gently  
  
I could not muster any words, but then he was gone when I finally got my though process back. Even though it was only a little kiss on the hand, it meant more than the one we shared at the beach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked down the hall and stood in front of her door, I opened it without bothering to knock first. I could hear her crying and it was eating away at me. She knew I had entered, but did not bother to look up at me. I was always doing things to upset her when I say that I am only trying to protect her. Who am I really trying to protect, me or her?  
  
I sat down next to her on her bed, she did not move so I picked her up and settled her in my arms, she was crying to much to fight it.  
  
"At least pretend that you need me a little." I whispered in her ear  
  
She grabbed onto me and began to sob into my shirt, I had no idea that her being here with me was hurting her like this. My own selfishness was causing her so much pain and suffering. I stayed there until she fell asleep then I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in like our mother use to do. I walked out of the room as quietly as I could, I needed to get out of here, but everywhere I go it is Christmas. Even at the Casino we have a tree and decorations, Kira had talked me into it since she loved this holiday so much.  
  
This year was different for me though, I had gotten someone a present, actually four people. Tomorrow my little sister would be getting married, so her gift counts for two things. The others present would be coming tonight, Christmas Eve as I promised. I needed to get everything set up, but the thought of my sister crying herself to sleep like that made me not want to do any of this. The wedding had been planned for almost a month, and my present had been planned far before that. When I walked past the kitchen I heard Kagome humming as she cooked, that is when I knew I could leave, Kagome would take the best care of my sister.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kira-chan?" I opened my eyes at the sound of a voice  
  
I had fallen asleep with my brother with me, but now he was gone.  
  
"Hai." I answered as I fought a bit to sit up  
  
"Dinner is ready, and I was thinking that maybe if you feel up to it we could go to the Christmas party tonight." Kagome said from the door  
  
I knew she had been wanting to go, I told her to go without me over ten times but she said no, that she did not want to go out and have fun while I was stuck at home all night.  
  
"That would be nice." I said even surprising myself  
  
"I'll go set the table while you get dressed." she said shutting the door  
  
I have been a wreck lately, me and Sesshoumaru have been fighting a lot and that was unusual considering how close we are to one another. I have not been to work in weeks and I am feeling suffocated again. My brother is worrying so much about me and he has no need to, I know he worries because he loves me and he does not want to be alone, but I know that I am going to be just fine. I am getting married tomorrow and my whole family will be there, but the one person that I need will just be thinking about all of the bad things instead of being happy for me.  
  
"Food. Good." I said as I stood up  
  
My legs were sore along with every other part of my body. I wish men could feel this pain, that would be a trick. Men giving birth, an even bigger trick, but it would be worth the humility of becoming a magician.  
  
"I need light-up slippers." I found myself saying when I tripped over a book on the floor  
  
When I finally made it to my door, only falling on my butt once, I opened it and walked out automatically smelling the food coming from the kitchen. Actually it seemed to be coming from every part of the house, and it smelt so good. It was nice having someone in the house who could actually cook.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kagome asked as I sat down at the already set table  
  
"Well, my legs hurt, my feet are sore, I feel like a blimp, and I have the feeling that I will be getting sick very soon. So how are you?" I answered half bitterly, lately everything has been coming out sounding that way  
  
"I burned my hand, that's about it." Kagome said as she set a pot of something down in the middle of the table  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I looked down into the pot, whatever it was it smelt very good  
  
"Chicken Alfrado. My mother use to make it, she had a lot of cook books lying around."  
  
"My mother never really cooked. She never learned how to, she was raised wth servants and after she married my father she had no need to cook because he had his own chef." I said remembering the time that my mother tried to make me breakfast that resulted in a fire  
  
"My mother learned to cook from her mother. She believed in being a housewife and nothing else, she thought working was just for men and my mother believed the same thing." Kagome said as she served up the food  
  
"It's sad how our mothers never got the chance to be independent. If only they had what we have and knew what we now know then I think they would have been much happier and may have stayed around." I've always believed in women's rights and woman being whatever they wanted  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I always thought that if my mother knew what I did that she would have found a job she loved and she would have stayed with us and we could have been the family she deserved to be. She thought I was clueless with my dreams of becoming a singer, but she was really the clueless one." Kagome said raising her voice as she got angry with her mother for leaving  
  
I felt the same why when my mother left, but by now I've learned to deal with it and hide those feelings somewhere where they would never be found unless I wanted them to be.  
  
The rest of dinner was pretty quiet, we talked about my wedding tomorrow because though I resent her I wanted my wedding to be on her favorite day, just to spite her to tell her I grew up just fine without her. After dinner I told Kagome I would clean up, it's not like there was a very big mess anyway, Kagome was neat when she cooked.  
  
"I'm done." I called when the last dish was washed  
  
Kagome had gone to get ready for the party while I cleaned thing up and then it was my turn to get dressed. I didn't feel much like going out anymore but I did promise and I was not one to break my promises.  
  
"I'll grab our coats while you get ready. Sesshouamru is probably already there." Kagome said as she walked out from the hallway  
  
She wore the same dress she did at my fathers party all of those months ago. My father had no idea about my baby or me getting married and neither did Inuyasha. If Inuyasha knew then my father would know and I would be getting a little visit and a big talk from him that I did not want nor need.  
  
"I'll be done in a few minutes." I said as I walked to my room to get dressed  
  
As I looked through my closet I realized that I didn't have a dress that would even come close to fitting me. I did not bother buying fancy maternity dresses since I did not want to go out looking like this in case I ran into Inuyasha or anyone else that knew him I could not chance him finding out about my baby. I looked through my closet ten times before I remembered I went to my bed. I got on my needs with much work and reached under my bed, after a minute or two of searching I finally found what I was looking for. It was a kimono that my mother had made for me a long time ago. It was supposed to be the one I wore when I was presented to the court, but I never went so therefor it had never been worn.  
  
It was made of fine silk and satin, my mother always loved soft fabrics and thought you should always be dressed in your best because you never knew when a man would come along to sweep you off your feet. I dressed as fast as I could and being as big as me made it that much harder. Three layers and two minutes later I was wearing a beautiful black and gold kimono made for a princess, and of course it was.  
  
"I'm ready." I called as I stepped out of my room  
  
Kagome was waiting by the front door with my coat in her hand. I could see her jaw drop even before it did.  
  
"Wow, that kimono is amazing." she said as she looked it over  
  
"I had nothing else that would fit so this had to do." I said casually though I knew it was amazing  
  
"Well, everyone will love it." Kagome said as she grabbed the keys off of the table  
  
"Now let's go." she said with a smile before bouncing out the door  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything was set up now. All I have to do is wait for them to arrive and it should play out perfectly. This was the hardest present to hide, it took a lot of work and money but in the end it would be worth it just to see the look on their faces. This holiday was never really my favorite even more so when my mother left, but this year I felt a need to get these presents. My sister has been through so much these past few months, and all I have done was make it worse for her. I made my little sister cry and that is something that I could never forgive myself for.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? When will Kagome-chan be here?" a small voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality  
  
"Soon, very soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it, sorry about the cliffy but I wanted one so there it is. I'm sorry about how long this is taking me to update but I have a new laptop so I should be updating faster, I just need to get use to writing again. The next chapter is planned out, everyone will love it I think. Chapter 21 will be Kira's wedding, I know people are going to wonder who she's marrying, Kouga, Hiten, or someone else, well I'm not telling. 


	19. Crush

Hey guys. Sorry for the authors note, but I did mean everything I said in it. I will continue this fic, but I am going to write it how I want it, no one else. I kept chapter 19. No, no one missed anything in the story, Kira got pregnant in the 6 month gap, everyone get that? I did not tell me name of the father or the name of her fiancee because it's a secret until chapter 21 which is Kira's wedding. Everyone get this? If I get anymore questions about this, I will not even bother to answer them because I put it here, it's your own fault if you don't read it. If you are truly confused, and did read all of the chapters thoroughly and the author notes, then feel free to email or IM me with your question, all of my contact info is in my profile. Please have the subject line say something like "Love Is A Gamble" or something like that, otherwise it gets tossed into the trash. Thanks for all of the reviews, I just wish my chapters would get such a big response. Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling/grammar bad, gotta love that bad language! Oh lemon, later...  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own my belly button, but not Inuyasha. Oh and I own Kira and this story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything seemed so perfect, the moon was out, hanging above us like a diamond amongst the blackest coal. It was so quiet you would think that the world stopped just for this one perfect night, you would think that nothing could go wrong. Of course it would just because it's my life and the worlds seems like it is against me. I didn't tell anyone but when I went to see Rin and Shippou I was told that they were being adopted. I'm happy that they will be together and have a real home, but I can't help but feel sad because I wanted to be their mother. I wanted to be their family, I needed to be their family.  
  
"Here we are." Kira said when we reached the casino  
  
We got out of the car and walked to the door, all of the lights made it seem so magical, like a real life fairytale.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." I thought as I opened the door and waited for Kira to go inside  
  
Once she was in I entered and my breath caught, outside was magical, inside was heavenly. It smelt of cinnamon and sugar, the lights were my favorite part though.  
  
"I can't believe that they did all of this." I said as I looked around the lobby  
  
"Neither can I since I know how Sesshoumaru feels about the holiday. I never thought he would let it go this far." Kira said equally suprised as I was  
  
People were already here, chatting and dancing, and doing whatever else that they could. I could feel Kira tensing up, no one knew about her being pregnant and she liked it better that way. Inuyasha was here but he did not see us yet, he was busy trying to talk to a "working" Kikyou, really she was just flirting with every guy that looked like they had money she could rid them of.  
  
"I am glad to see that the two of you could make it."  
  
Kira and I turned around to see that Sesshoumaru was now standing behind us, we must have gotten to caught up in the beauty of the place to notice him approach us.  
  
"Of course brother dear. Why would we not show up?" Kira said mocking his usual calm tone of voice  
  
"It is good to see that you are felling better, Kira-chan." he said in a half mocking, but half relieved tone  
  
Kira smiled before excusing herself to the bathroom, not fully over her "morning" sickness yet. So there I was left alone with Sesshoumaru. I was not completely comfortable around him anymore, not that I ever really was, but it was worse now. Sure we talked to each other a lot, but being in the silence was what got to me.  
  
"Everything seems to be going good here." I said as casually as I could, which I knew was not casual at all  
  
"Suprisingly good. I never knew that this many people would use a Christian holiday as an excuse to get drunk and act like idiots." he said motioning to a group of men that were hitting on Kikyou  
  
One slapped her ass and she just giggled, a fresh twenty in her pocket, another touched her thigh, but that new fifty promised her a lot. I almost felt sorry for her, she had nothing good in her life so she filled the void with money, but my hatred for her stopped that feeling short. Inuyasha got in-between them and ushered Kikyou away.  
  
"I have a present for you." I heard Sesshoumaru whisper  
  
It was spoken so softly that I almost thought that I just imagined it, but the look in his eyes told me differently. They were an odd mix of many different emotions, emotions that he never showed.  
  
"You shouldn't have. I don't have anything for you yet, I tried to find something but you are a hard person to shop for." I began to ramble, the look he was giving me made me weak in the knees, it was so intense  
  
"I wanted to. Now come with me." he said then walked further into the lobby  
  
We passed some of the employee's that were invited instead of working tonight, it was nice to see them out of work, they seemed just like normal everyday people, like me. Sango and Miroku were dancing, they looked so much in love that it hurt a bit to see them so happy together.  
  
"Wait here and close your eyes." I turned to see that I had stopped a little behind Sesshoumaru  
  
I nodded at him, but gave the area around us a one over before I closed my eyes. I heard him walk away, but I was good and did what he told me to, and I realized something. If Inuyasha ever told me to stay somewhere and do something until he got back, I would have yelled at hi for treating me like a pet, it was different with Sesshoumaru though. He was firm, but gentle, he made you feel like you were the only person in the world if you really paid attention. He could be your worst enemy and your best-friend all at once, and I realized something else. I had a crush. I'm twenty-three and I am still getting crushes.  
  
"Turn around, but do not open your eyes." Sesshoumaru's voice startled me out of my thoughts  
  
I turned around keeping my eyes closed like he told me to. I wanted to know what this present was, because this was a lot to go through for a sweater or anything like that.  
  
"You can open them now." he said after what seemed like eternity  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, not prepared for what I found.  
  
"Merry Christmas Okaa-chan!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I thought that I was over the damned morning sickness, but it never really happened in the morning. It was more of an "all day" sickness. More than once I could have sworn that I puked the baby out, or some vital organ, but my oh-so-wonderful bastard of a fiancee would say that I was being over- dramatic. I'd like to see him wake up everyday puking, and then go to bed every night doing the same thing. Yeah, repeat that for ten months then tell me I'M being over-dramatic. Men have no sense of pain, or anything for that matter. They think being pregnant is easy and that women just use it to get sympathy, well all I have to say is, boys are stupid. I know it's childish, but it really is the truth.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite sister. Haven't seen you here in a while." Inuyasha's voice came from behind me, and I found that I hated it even more now than I use to  
  
"Nice to see that you can pay attention." I said, grabbing some lip gloss I never really used out of my bag  
  
I threw it down the hall behind him.  
  
"Go fetch, puppy." I said knowing how much he would hate that, but not remembering right away that he may have enough sense to realize something was different about me  
  
"Why you - hey, you're pregnant."  
  
"Thanks for the news flash, I didn't realize. Let me go and fix that." I said starting to turn away from him, but he grabbed my arm, but not very hard this time  
  
"H-how?" he asked, obviously very suprised  
  
"Well, little puppy, when two people love each other very much they tend to do it, a lot." I said loving the flushed and red look that was taking over his face  
  
"I mean when, and who!" he screamed, his very most favorite thing to do now  
  
"Oh about five months ago, his name is Bob. Bob the leprechaun, he's very sweet. I'll go get him now." I was having more fun with this than I thought I would, though I know he is going to tell my father as soon as he could get to his phone  
  
"I'm serious Kira. Tell me who it is so I can go and kill him." when he said that, I got an idea  
  
"Okay fine. " I said and walked over to him, whispering my answer into his ear  
  
Inuyasha didn't even say anything, he just ran down the hall like a bat out of hell. I started laughing, anyone coming down the hall would think that I was insane, but I really couldn't care less. The baby has been telling me to do bad things, and I liked it. I rubbed my belly while laughing, the baby seemed to like.  
  
"Come along child of doom, let us rejoice in the evilness with food and drink that we will NOT throw up!" I shouted as I started my way down the hall again, feeling a lot better, until I had to run back and puke  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shippou, Rin!" I called out in suprise as they jumped into my arms for one of the biggest hugs that I could give without killing them  
  
I must have looked like an idiot right then because I knew the grin I was wearing had to have been running off of my face. My children were here, my little angels that I thought I would never see again.  
  
"Wait. They said that you two were being adopted, what happened?" I asked finally realizing what I had been told over a month ago when I went to see them for what I thought was the last time  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama adopted us for Okaa-chan!" Rin squealed with a big toothy grin  
  
Shippou nodded his little head vigorously when I looked over at him for confirmation. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, but I could not tell what he was thinking. I could barely make out what I was thinking.  
  
"He adopted them, for me. But why would he do something like that?" I asked myself, not realizing I was staring at Sesshoumaru until Shipoou shook my arm  
  
"You're not happy to see us?" he asked with a pout  
  
"Of course I am! I am always happy to see the two of you, you're my only family." I said, hugging them to me again  
  
I let go of them a minute later when I heard Sesshoumaru clear his throat. Apparently we had drawn quite a crowd with our little family reunion, but I really didn't care.  
  
"Children, sit down and eat while me and your mother talk." Sesshoumaru ordered, but again it did not sound so much like one  
  
The children nodded and Sesshouamru grabbed my hand and drug me outside. It was cold out, but I had not gotten my coat off yet, so it felt good out. It had started snowing in the short amount of time that I had been inside. After a second of silence, I started becoming angry with the man standing next to me. it hit me. He did not think I had a chance of getting my kids on my own, he thought that I needed to be helped out, like some charity case.  
  
"Well I'm not!" I huffed in my mind  
  
I turned around to yell at him for thinking that I could not take care of myself.  
  
"You-." that was all I got out, because as soon as I turned around he kissed me  
  
To say I was shocked was an understatement, it was more shocking the second time than the first. I began to kiss him back almost against my own will, my mind told me to stop that, he was my boss and I lived with him, and soon enough I would live alone with him.  
  
"Well, not alone, Shippou and Rin will be there." I began to think, which got me mad again, but he started kissing me even deeper and more passionately  
  
I just said what the hell and let my body take over for my brain. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but that wasn't near long enough.  
  
"I have been waiting for so long to do that again." He admitted when he got most of his breath back  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked pulling him back down for another kiss  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How sad it was, the object of my affections sharing a kiss with that imbecile, but soon she would be mine. My plan is being put into action, Kagome and Rin will be mine. They will both obey every word I say, and every night I will have them sing for me. That beautiful melody she sung the first night I laid eyes on her.  
  
She was so beautiful all of those years ago, but now that she has become an adult, she is even more beautiful. Rin will grow up to be just like her, but I will never let her out of my sight like I had done with Kagome.  
  
"I will have her, her and my little Rin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay it is a lot shorter than I would have liked, but the next chapter will make up for it. I ran spell-check through my email, but I doubt that it caught everything, but I did read over it, and caught a few things. So sorry if it's not perfect, but I think it should be fine. Oh and there was a question about why you are getting author alerts saying that I updated when I didn't, well that's because when I update and author's note I add it as a new chapter and then delete the old one so people will see that I "updated" so they can read the new note so they know what is going on. Sorry if that was confusing, but I thought it was a good idea. 


	20. PreWedding Jitters

_Sorry for the wait, and that this is short, and not Kira's wedding, and that you will not find out who she is marrying until next chapter. Really I am sorry, but then again not really, go figure. So I hope you enjoy this, and if you haven't noticed I stopped answering reviews for some reason. I will start up again soon._

**WARNING: Cussing, lemon, yup.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my belly button, Kira, and the plot.**

* * *

I cannot believe that my wedding is already here. I also cannot believe how big my dress has to be so that I can fit into it. This would have been so much easier if we had done this a few months ago, but he wanted to wait, and so did I. I feel like I am going to throw up, and I don't think it's from morning sickness. I never really thought about getting married, not after Nico died, even when he was alive I knew I would never really be able to marry him. This was all just so fast and so crazy.

"Kira-chan, are you okay?" Kagome asked me from the door

She had been helping me get ready, but she left to check on the children, they had been up most of the night, so they slept in. Children.

"I'm not ready for this!" I thought I said it to myself, but from the face Kagome gave me I knew I didn't

"Not ready for what?" she asked as she came closer to me

"I-I'm not ready to be a wife, and I am really not ready to be a mother." I said as I sat down on my bed

Kagome sat down next to me, putting her arm around my neck in a hug. She really was like a sister to me, comforting me like she was a part of my family, the family that cared.

"Shh, it's okay. Of course you're ready for this, it just may not seem like it right now," Kagome rocked me.

"Who am I kidding? I haven't even grown up yet, in five hundred years I have managed to maintain the mind of a six year old." I said, trying not to cry, but these damn hormones are killing me.

"Kira-chan, you may have the mind of a six-year-old, but you have the heart of someone who has seen her share of heart breaks, and managed to get through everyone of them, and become stronger. You will be the best mother anyone could ever ask for." Kagome said.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Neither one of us really had a mother, that is another reason I know that I will never be a good mother to my child. I did not know how to be one, I never had a chance to learn.

"I just don't want to disappoint her." I said while rubbing my buldging belly.

"That would and could never happen. You could not disappoint her even if you tried." Kagome said then reached over and grabbed some tissues off of my dresser.

She handed them to me and kept one for herself, and as soon as we dried our eyes we began to laugh.

"How silly are we being, crying like little girls. This is suppose to be a happy day, with happy crying, not blubbering like idiots." I said trying to cheer myself and Kagome up, but I still had my doubts.

"Hai, very silly. I should go and get Shippou and Rin ready, they are still in bed." Kagome said and stood up.

She bent down and gave me another hug before she left.

"Silly indeed."

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

As soon as I walked out of Kira's room and shut the door, a hand snaked around my waist.

"How are you fairing today?" a silky voice sounded in my ear.

"I am fairing very well, thank you." I said, still trying to keep the tears hidden from my crying session with Kira

"You have been crying, what happend?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned me to face him.

"I'ts nothing, Kira and I just had a little talk." I tried to sound cheerful again and smile like I normally do, but it did not work like I had wanted.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing that I am at liberty to tell you. It's just girl talk anyway, nothing you would be interested in." I said airily, waving my hand in the air to make my point.

He seemed to get that I did not want to talk about it because he gave a small nod and then kissed me.

"I have to wake the children up and get them ready." I said as soon as the kiss was over, to my own disappointment.

"I will make breakfast for everyone." he said then kissed my cheek.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen, which I was glad because if he didn't he would have heard the giggle I couldn't help but let out. I loved having someone to pamper me, and shower me with kisses. Inuyasha did the same thing, for about a day. After he met Kikyou, she was all that mattered.

"No use in thinking about that, it's a happy day and you have three special people to spend it with." I thought to myself.

Now in a better mood, I walked to my room and opened the door as quietly as I could. I walked in and found Rin and Shippou still asleep, and they looked so cute wrapped up in my big blanket, heads burried under the pillows. I stood above the bed for a second and watched them before I shook Rin slightly.

"Rin, wake up sweety. It's time to get dressed for Kira-chan's wedding." I said as I shook her arm one more time.

She sat up and looked at me through very tired eyes.

"I'm sleepy." she said as she yawned.

"I'll tell you what. If you get up and wake Shippou up, after you eat and get dressed then you two can sleep until we get to where the wedding is." I said, hoping she would say yes instead of falling backwards and going back to sleep like I thought she would probably do.

"Okay." she said and then got up out of bed.

"Good. I'll go and get your clothes, you two go and eat, I'll leave the clothes on the bed while I get ready." I said, kissing the little girl on the forehead before I left the room to get the clothes that I had just bought.

I grabbed the clothes off of the couch in the living room and headed back to my room to get myself ready, when on the way, Rin and Shippou came running down the hall, more awake than I thought they would be.

"I can't believe Kira's getting married and moving out, I'll miss seeing her tease Sesshoumaru every morning." I sighed to myself.

Things were good as of late, my jobs were going good, I got over Inuyasha (well, as much as can be expected, but it's getting easier now .), and now more so because I have my children with me. But now one of my best-friends is moving out and starting her own life, and I'm happy for her, but I will still miss her and our late night talks.

"It's not like I won't see her at work, no one can pry her away from her job."

I walked over to my closet and stepped inside and over to were I hung up my brides maid dress. It was a strapless crimson dress that went down to my ankles, but it had a slit on the left side that went up mid thigh. I carefully pulled it off of the hanger and walked out of the closet and into my room. I laid the dress on my bed next to the childrens clothes and went about putting my hair up. I put my hair into a bun, securing it with read and black chop sticks that my mother had given to me, leaving a few strands hanging around my face.

"Hm. Should I wear make-up?" I asked myself as I looked down at my make-up covered vanity.

"Nah." I decided that this would be a day to actually show my face.

I took off my jeans and tank-top as I walked back to the bed. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on, smoothing it out as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get." I murmured.

"Kasaan looks so pretty." I heard Rin say.

"Hai!" Shippou joined in as they walked over to where I stood infront of my mirror.

"Are you two done with breakfast?" I asked as I turned around to see their smiling faces.

The both nodded, it seems that they were still tired and now that they ate they wanted to go back to bed.

"As soon as you get dressed you can go back to sleep." I said pointing at the bed where I had left their clothes.

They made their way to the bed and grabbed their clothes as I finished looking at myself to make sure I didn't forget anything. After I was done I looked at the bed to find two very asleep children.

"At least they're dressed."

* * *

After about another hour or so we left for the casino. Kira was almost ready, she just needed to put her dress on, but we decided that she would put it on when we got there. The children were asleep in the back seat, along with Kira. She had falled asleep shortly after we left. Sesshoumaru was hard to figure out, he didn't seem happy, but he also didn't seem un-happy. He was just sort of....here.

"Well, his only sister IS getting married today." I reasoned with myself, but I still thought that he should look happier.

The whole car ride was silent, and a bit un-easy, so I was happy when we pulled into the casinos parking lot.

"We're here." I called to the sleepy people in the back

Shippou mumbled something, but got up anyway, as did Rin. Kira on the other hand did not get up, she just waved her hand and buried her head deeper into the seat.

"Kira, this is your wedding, get out of the car." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the back door.

With a glare and a kick (both directed at Sesshoumaru), Kira finally got out of the car.

"Okay, I'm awake." she said and then walked towards the door

"I'm going to help Kira-chan get dressed. Take the Rin and Shippou somewhere that they can sleep." I said, pointing to the very sleepy children that were about to fall down.

"That would be best." Sesshoumaru said, then lead the children towards the casino doors.

I couldn't help but smile at the site before me. Sesshoumaru holding Rin in his arms while Shippou held his free hand.

"He would make such a great father." the thought kind of snuck up on me, but I had to agree with it, he would make a great father.

I grabbed Kira's dress from the trunk as well as her make-up bag before I finally made my way into the casino. I walked to my dressing room, Kira was already there sitting infront of my mirror.

"Okay, time to get dressed." I said happily.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

I had taken the children to my office and told them to sleep on my couch as I went to my desk and saw a pile of work that I had not gotten done the day before. It was unusal for me to leave a pile of un-finished work lying around to just grow bigger, but lately I did not care.

Since I met Kagome, and really gotten to know her, I have found myself (as most would say) removing the stick from my ass.

Take today as an example. Normally I would have tried to talk my sister out of getting married, because I did not want her to leave me to be alone. Kagome changed that. I still do not want Kira to leave, but with Kagome there, I can deal with it.

"I wonder how the groom is fairing." that was a lie.

I did not care how he was doing, I just wanted to make sure he would not leave my sister standing there looking like an idiot for agreeing to marry him in the first place. If he did, he would die a very, very painfully slow death. I walked towards the door, but stopped with some sort of need to see the children before I left. They slept so peacefully, like nothing could ever hurt them, and I envied that.

"Sleep well." I whispered, and without realizing it at the time, kissed them both on the foreheads.

I walked in the elevator and went down to the lobby. Everything for the reception was being set up already, and everyone was running around fussing over every little thing. As I looked around I saw him, the one that was to marry my only sister, and I wanted to rip his head off.

"Oi." I called out to him as I walked closer to where he was sitting, most of the way dressed for the wedding

"Hey Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with an annoying smile on his face, I really want to kill him.

"We need to have a little talk."

_I am also not sorry about the cliffy._


	21. Collide

_Sorry for the very, very long wait. Everything has been piling up in all aspects of my life, and unfortunately my writing had to be put on-hold for a while. I have had no inspiration for months and months, just now was when I felt like writing again, and thought that I actually had some pretty good ideas. I will try and update more now that I am past the wedding chapter, this was a bitch for me to write, I had no ideas for it after I lost the original chapter. I am still not so sure if it is any good, but I did my best. I do not want to abandon my stories like so may people do, so this is an attempt to get my creative side going again._

_Sorry about it being so short, but really it is the other half to the last chapter, I just wrote it a lot later. The next chapter will be much long, and it should have more of the stalker in it. Gee, now that I think about it I do not even remember why I even put him in here. I might just get rid of him when I edit this story, see which version that everyone likes better or something. Anyhow, enjoy._

_**WARNING: I have been gone for a very long time, so this might suck.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Collide", which is by Howie Day, who I love to death.**_

* * *

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

The time of the wedding was drawing closer, and everything seemed to be going along just fine. Kira was nearly ready, the children had yet to mess up their clothes, and Inuyasha was no-where to be found. Everything was perfect, except that no one could find Sesshoumaru, or the groom. They were seen talking together by a few people, but they had sort of just vanished a few minutes later. I did not tell Kira, she was already on-edge about everything, I did not want her to lose control now.

I searched everywhere for them, I called Sesshoumaru's cell phone, but I could not find them and he would not answer. I knew that he was not happy about this, but I did not think that he would actually do something about it. He had threatened to make him disappear may times before, but no one thought that he would actually act on it. We knew that he was just being over-protective and wanted to make sure that Kira would not be hurt again, but this was just going to far.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself over and over again even though I knew that it would do me no good.

I decided to go outside one more time and see if I could find them, but the thought that is was useless kept coming back to me, I pushed them aside and went anyway. It was cold outside, but everything looked so beautiful, so it was worth the cold. I walked to the parking lot and began my search all over again, when I did not find them there I walked all around the outside of the building, but still I had no luck. He did not want to be found, and he made sure of that.

"When I find him I'm going to-" I did not have a chance to finish my sentence, because the next thing I knew I was being grabbed by the arm and turned around.

"You're going to what?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk, a smirk that I wanted to smack right off of his face, but knew that I would never try to do.

"Yell at you for disappearing. Kira has been wanting to see you, but I could not find you and I did not want to tell her that you had gone missing this close to the ceremony," I tried to act mad, but he just looked so good that I just wanted to hug him.

"Well then, I suppose we should go inside and see her before she begins to worry," he said before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside, not even giving me a chance to say anything else.

He pulled me inside and straight to the room that Kira was in. When we walked in the room Kira's whole face grew into a huge smile.

"I'm getting married," was all that she said before she stood up and threw her arms around her brother.

I knew that she was still nervous, but I guess it finally hit her that this was the one thing that she had wanted, and that she was finally marrying the man that she was in love with. All I could do was smile at how happy she was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Even though I would never tell anyone, or really show it more than I had to, I was happy for my sister. This really was the happiest that I had seen her in a very long time. She is an amazing person that did not deserve a day of displeasure, and that is why I had to talk to him. I had to make sure that he was only going to show her the best days of her life, and that he would never do anything to make her unhappy. I believed him when he said that he loved her and would do whatever it took to make her happy, but I am still going to watch out for her, and I will never truly like him.

"Yes, you are getting married in ten minutes," I could not believe in a few short minutes my little sister would be out of my life, though not fully, it would be very different.

I knew that she would be leaving, and most times I loved the idea of it, but we have always been together. True, we did not always live together, there were many years when we were apart for months at a time, but in the end we always found our way back into the routine. Most would find it to be odd, us being this old and still holding onto each other, but when you were alone most of your life, if not physically but emotionally, then you hold onto what you can for as long as you can. I can admit that to myself, I love my sister to death, but now I have to learn to hold onto other things in life and let her go to live her own life away from me.

"It seems like forever," she said with a smile on her face, she was always one to smile, unlike me.

"Before you know it, you will be married and very happy,"

"Oh, Sesshou-chan, I am already happy, this will just make everything even more perfect,"

In a way I knew that she was right, but I could not help that I was still losing her, but I knew that with Kagome by my side, it would not be as hard as I first thought. Even though we are hundreds of years old, I think that we are just now truly growing up and learning how to live life. Life is not just about work, but love. Life is about finding the people that mean the most to you and making them happy, because if they are happy then you are also happy. I know all of this now, so if Kira is happy, then I am too.

"You are right, everything is perfect. We could not ask for a more perfect life," I knew it was not me to say something like that, but at this point I do not care.

This is my little sisters wedding day, and I have the right to be emotional.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

I had left in the middle of their conversation, not wanting to ruin a moment like that. I knew that in a way they needed to say good-bye to their old way of life and welcome their new one. Everyone knew that this would be hard for them, having been together for so long, but you could tell that Sesshoumaru had changed through all of this. He opens up more now, though not drastically so, but he is more affection towards the people that he cares about. I guess now I am one of those people, though hard to believe that we are this close, I am loving every minute of it. Every time that I am near him I cannot help but shiver at the thought of him touching me, or even talking to me.

If you had asked me a year ago if I thought that I would be where I am today, I would have laughed in your face at how ridiculous you sounded. At this point I thought that I would have at least been engaged to Inuyasha and living with him. How stupid I was to think that, and I am glad that all of that happened, because now I am finding out who I really am and what my life was meant to be like. I have my children with me, I am singing to my hearts content, and now I have Sesshoumaru with me. Life could not get any better even if I wanted it too, it is just too perfect already, anything else would not be real.

"There you are Kagome, its almost time and we have to take our places. Where is Kira?" Sango hurriedly said as she ran up to me.

This was it, it was really happening now. I told Sango that Kira was with Sesshouamru and that we should leave them alone for a few minutes, and then we took our places, we were the only two bridesmaids, we stood there proudly as Sesshoumaru walked Kira down the isle towards her new life. He had a proud look to him, something that I had not seen before, something that I would like to see again. Sesshoumaru sat down after he walked Kira all of the way down the isle, his seat was close by so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I could see him watching me too, and it made me smile.

"Do you Kira, take Hiten to be your husband,"

* * *

I missed most of the ceremony, mostly because I could not stop staring at Sesshoumaru. I saw him in a different light now, and he was even more beautiful than before. I caught his eye more than once, and could not look away from him. I knew that everything was beautiful, Sango kept talking about it, I knew that she was planning her wedding the whole time, but I knew how she felt. Being at a wedding just makes you think of what you want your to be life. What kind of flowers that you want, the cake, and most importantly the dress. Every bride wants the perfect dress, something that makes her the most beautiful things there, or at least makes her think that she is. Its something that most girls dream about when they are too small to really know what they want out of life, but that perfect dress stays with them.

Behind the hotel there is a beautiful garden with lights and fountains all around, and Kira thought that even in the winter that this would be the perfect place for the reception. It was not as cold as I thought it would be, and everything was going wonderfully. The fountains were turned on and all of the little lights, not to mention the hundred or so candles that had been lit while the ceremony was going on. I guess the heat from the candles is what kept us all from freezing to death, well, that and the fact that we were just too happy to even care about the cold.

"Would you care to dance, " Sesshoumaru unexpectedly asked, and I of course had to say yes, it was a rare thing for him to want to dance.

Kira and Hiten were already on the dance floor, and they just looked so perfect together, like a masterpiece that would never fade over time like all others did. That was what I wanted, and with Sesshoumaru I thought that I might actually have a chance for that.

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

"Kagome, you know that I care deeply about you, right?"

I have to admit that I did not expect him to say that. I knew that he cared for me a lot, but for him to come out and ask that brought a strange feeling over me, not bad, but strange.

"Of course I know that, just like you know that I feel the same way about you," that was all I could think to say without sounding like an idiot, something that I am fairly famous for these days.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

"Good, because I never want you to think anything differently,"

I have had many people say 'I love you' and 'I want to be with you forever' but for some reason what Sesshoumaru just said was the most beautiful and honest thing that I have ever heard. All I could do was kiss him after that, no amount of words could express what I was feeling. I broke away from the kiss when I felt something on my head. I looked up into the sky and all I could see was snow, which just caused me to smile and kiss him again. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day, and nothing could ruin it now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Kira was right, everything is now falling into place, and instead of things changing for the worse, everything is just getting better.

* * *

Stalker's POV

* * *

My dear sweet Kagome, soon we will be together again. You and I will be happy together, like we were oh so long ago, and you will see who you truly love.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

_Sorry about the ceremony scene being cut short, but I had no idea how to write that, and I did my best. The last wedding that I went to was when I was seven, so yeah, that was eleven years ago, and I really did not want to wing it. Besides, who really wanted to read through all of that boring stuff anyway? That's what I thought. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I will try and answer some of them this week. Happy reading._


End file.
